Secretos
by And Black
Summary: Voldemort transforma a Harry en un niño de 10 años y lo encierra en Azkaban, con ayuda de la Orden escapa y regresa a Hogwarts para esconderse del señor tenebroso, pero debe mantenerse alejado de sus amigos, ¿podra lograrlo?
1. Azkaban

HOLA... q bueno estar de vuelta... hace mucho tiempo q no escribía... bueno para los q me conocen ¡VOLVÍ! Para los que no ya me conocerán... en mi reencuentro desempolve de mi PC un fiction que comencé a escribir en enero del 2005 y que acabo de terminar hace algunos días, es por eso que se aleja de los libros ya que corre desde la Orden del Fénix... espero que les guste mucho..

CARIÑOS AND BLACK

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "Azkaban"**

La noche era bastante calurosa para la fecha en las que se encontraban, la primavera llegaba pocos días de haber aparecido.

Un chico, delgado, con el pelo negro y con anteojos que tenia el aspecto enclenque y ligeramente enfermizo, de quien a crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, llevaba unos vaquero sucios y rotos, una camiseta ancha y desteñida y la suela de sus zapatillas estaban desprendidas y gastadas. Se encontraba en el cuarto pequeño del numero 4 de Privet Drive preparando su baúl para comenzar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, porque Harry Potter no era un chico normal, aparte de ser un gran mago lleva en la frente una cicatriz, una marca que lo hacia aun más especial.

Después de haber pasado un horrible verano con sus tíos, los Dursley, Harry estaba listo para regresar a su Mundo. Terminado el torneo de los tres magos la fama de Harry se baso que solo era un niño perturbado y con problemas mentales. El quinto curso que paso en Hogwarts tuvo que enfrentar nuevamente a Voldemort en persona y perder a la persona más importante para él. Su padrino Sirius Black; gracias a sus amigos Ron y Hermione pudo librarse nuevamente de todo y su sexto curso, aunque parezca imposible estuvo muy tranquilo, solo uno que otro enfrentamiento con los mortifagos que buscaban venganza por la supuesta muerte del señor oscuro.

En ese momento Harry se encontraba guardando sus últimos libros en el baúl.

- Bien eso es todo - cierra el baúl – espero que este año sea igual al anterior – sonrió justo en el momento que un picotazo le avisa que una pequeña lechuza de un café oscuro picoteaba la ventana, la miro con asombro ¿quien le escribiría un día antes de clases?

Camino a la ventana y la abrió para darle paso a la lechuza que planeo en el techo y luego bajo a la cama estirando la pata para dejar ver un pequeño pergamino, Harry lo tomo para leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, leyó y releyó el pergamino varias veces, de un salto tomo su varita en forma de ataque, se acerco a la ventana con mucha cautela y precaución, miro para ambos lados de la calle que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía, oscuramente iluminada solo con algunos faroles, tomo el pergamino y lo volvió a leer en voz alta.

- "Si quieres a tu amiga... sigue a mi vasallo, si no te importa su muerta, olvida esta carta" – del pergamino resbala un fino mechón de cabello castaño claro que suavemente formaba un pequeño bucle, Harry lo tomo entre sus manos sintió de inmediato el suave aroma de su amiga y en su cabeza apareció la imagen de ella sonriendo – Hermione – susurro mientras en su cabeza estallaron como fuegos artificiales las preguntas ¿será verdad? ¿Hermione secuestrada? ¿Por Voldemort? ¿Cómo? ¿Por que?...

De repente una luz blanca iluminó su pieza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con su varita aun en alto se asomo nuevamente a la ventana y pudo ver a dos encapuchados parados frente a la casa de sus tíos, dudo un momento, pero ante la imagen de Hermione siendo torturada por Voldemort no dudo mas, tomo su capa del colegio y se la puso, con extremado cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con un pasillo desierto, sus tíos se encontraban en la cocina junto a Dudley, bajo las escaleras lo mas sigilosamente posible, al llegar a la puerta y abrirla pudo sentir la brisa nocturna en su cara, fijo la vista en los encapuchados, estos comenzaron a caminar calle arriba, Harry subió su capucha para tapar su cara y se encamino poniéndose detrás de ellos. Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza muy oscura.

- Toca el trasladador – le hablo uno de ellos mostrándole un viejo basurero, Harry dudo un momento

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? - pregunto amenazante

- No estas en posición de preguntar – hablo el segundo mortifago que por la voz Harry noto que se trataba de una mujer – si quieres una respuesta toca el trasladador

Harry estaba totalmente desesperado y sin meditar toco el trasladador. Sintió el ya conocido despegue y el torbellino de colores, más el movimiento brusco que se hizo sentir rápidamente en su estomago, mantenía su varita aferrada a su mano derecha, un golpe repentino le aviso que ya había llegado a su destino, cayo de rodillas en un piso empedregado y húmedo, al levantar la vista noto una habitación muy grande, oscura, sin muebles, iluminada con pocas antorchas colgadas de las paredes. Se puso de pie bajándose la capucha con la mano izquierda y agudizando su vista hasta que una voz lo sobresalto.

- Harry Potter, me alegra mucho volver a verte – dijo la silbante voz irónicamente

- Voldemort – susurro Harry con ira - ¿DONDE ESTA HERMIONE? – le grito amenazadoramente

- Tu amiga Harry, esta muy bien – le indico en un rincón el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha

Harry corrió al verla, al llegar la dio vuelta para poder mirar su cara, la que estaba blanca como el papel y sus labios mostraban un morado muy débil

- Harry, Harry – rió voldemort – pensé que eras más inteligente, una sangre sucia, que lastima que tu linaje se siga ensuciando ¿sabes el poder que tendría tu heredero si te unes a una pura? Superaría los tuyos – camino con paso lento hasta ponerse al lado de Harry mirando a Hermione, Harry no hacia nada solo miraba a su amiga mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al pensar que pudiera estar muerta – no llores por una impura – continuo – piensa que talvez pueda haber una forma de volverla a la vida o revivir a tus padres, tal vez a Black también... puedes tener lo que quieras, lo que mas deseas y si la quieres puedes tenerla a ella también

Harry sé sentía furioso, su rabia iba aumentando con cada palabra de Voldemort. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el calor de la ira se apodero de su ser hasta explotar

- ¡CALLATE! – grito volteándose para verlo directo a la cara

- Únete a mi Harry, unamos nuestros poderes, seriamos los dueños del mundo y podrías tenerla a ella y a tus padres a tu lado, como te lo dije alguna vez, seriamos inmortales

- ¡JAMAS! Nunca de ningún modo me uniré a ti, jamás les daré esa deshonra a mis padres

- Harry – se inclino para tenerlo mas cerca y fijando sus ojos en los de él – yo solo quiero que esto sea pacíficamente – dijo calmado

- ¿Pacifico tu? – rió irónicamente Harry – y las miles de personas que has matado ¿y mis padres, Sirius, Cedric?

- Accidentes – sonrió – nada o nadie importante, tu padre fue parte de ellos, excepto tu madre, aunque tu no lo creas, fue una gran perdida – separándose bruscamente de Harry le dio la espalda para murmurar unas débiles palabras que Harry escucho perfectamente – si ella me hubiera hecho caso – por un momento Harry escucha esa silbante voz fría envuelta en arrepentimiento pero tan rápido lo pensó rápidamente Voldemort volvió a hablar tan irónicamente como siempre – pero si tu lo prefieres así...

Camino rodeando el cuerpo de la chica hasta ponerse al otro lado de Harry dejando a Hermione como separación puso una mano y suavemente le rozo la cara, por un segundo Harry pensó que la mataría lo que le provoco un gran miedo, sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Hermione se empezó a mover lentamente hasta abrir los ojos

- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione débilmente – ¿donde estoy, que hago aquí? – Harry la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo firmemente

- Pensé que estabas muerta – la aferraba con fuerza – pensé que te perdía... tranquila, todo saldrá bien

- ¡Harry! – dijo la chica provocando un largo silencio – estoy bien – pero esta vez fue distinta su voz, era una voz áspera, aguda, fría sin nada de la calidez que conocía en su amiga

Harry se separo rápidamente de ella, su corazón se paro y sus pulmones parecían no querer recibir aire, se puso de pie y dio un paso a tras, al ver el rostro de una mujer de pelo negro liso y ojos café vacíos, la mujer reía estruendosamente mientras Harry luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Que esperabas?... – hablo la mujer – a tu adorada muggle

Harry no salía de su asombro, seguía mirando a la mujer

- Eres tan predecible Harry Potter – hablo por fin Voldemort – sabia que serias capas de cualquier cosa por tus amigos

Harry no contesto mantuvo su vista clavada en la mortifago que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él

- Potter... apostaría que te enseñaron la poción multijugos, sino... deberías aprenderla, es una de mis favoritas – la mujer hizo un movimiento con sus manos y los dos mortifagos tomaron a Harry por los brazos poniéndolo firmemente frente a ella.

- Bien Potter – Voldemort caminaba en círculos alrededor de Harry y los mortifagos - Esta escena me recuerda a unos años atrás, lamentablemente esa vez te fuiste sin despedirte – mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – esta vez Potter, me asegure que no puedas escapar – se paro fijo ante él, Harry forcejeaba para soltarse de los mortifagos, en ese momento la mujer saco de su túnica una pequeña botella con un liquido negro muy espeso, que entrego a Voldemort que jugueteo con esta, continuo hablando ahora con la mirada fija en la botella - ¿sabes donde estas Harry? – luego clavo sus ojos en los de Harry – en Azkaban Potter, si, Azkaban mi nuevo cuartel – dando media vuelta para apreciar el lugar continuo hablando - ¿sabes lo que más me gusta de este lugar? Que todo lo que esta construido aquí fue para mi captura, pero te voy a dar el honor a ti, Harry Potter, que ocupes la celda que desde siempre fue pensada para mí.

Harry solo lo miraba con la respiración entrecortada y traspirando por el esfuerzo que hacia para soltarse de los mortifagos. Sus pensamientos volaban, lo estúpido que fue al seguir sus impulsos y no asegurarse antes, se debió dar cuenta que era una trampa, que diría Sirius, que dirá Dumbledore ese seria su fin

- Si crees que te voy a matar Harry, tranquilo, aun no me puedo dar ese regocijo – dándose vuelta para mirarlo y sin previo aviso abrió la botella y le obligo a beber del líquido negro.

Harry sintió como el espeso brebaje en sus labios se tornaba frió como hielo que le provoco un fuerte dolor, pero al hacer contacto con la garganta cambiaba ha un cálido y muy dulce liquido de agradable textura. Al terminar de ingerir todo el contenido de la botella quedo el más dulce de los sabores en sus labios

- Llévenselo – grito Voldemort y al instante los mortifagos forcejeando con Harry lo sacaron por los pasillos de Azkaban.

Azkaban era de pasillos angostos, oscuros, de murallas de piedra tenuemente iluminados con antorchas que colgaba de las paredes, una muy lejana de la otra, cada ciertos metros se podían ver puertas de madera extremadamente viejas cada una tenia tallado símbolos que nunca había visto, su techo eran tan infinito que Harry no lo podía distinguir, finalmente frenaron bruscamente ante una puerta con un gran símbolo de dos serpientes entrelazadas en una varita, al cruzar la puerta entraron en un cuarto amplio, sus paredes de piedra no tenían ventanas ni antorchas, la luz llegaba desde un candelabro que caía en medio de otro cuarto mas pequeña, sin techo, tenia en cada pared unas pequeñas ventanas pero sin vidrios o barrotes. A través de un hechizo, realizado por uno de los mortifagos, una de las paredes del cuarto desapareció, empujaron a Harry dentro del pequeño cuarto y lo último que vio fue a uno de los mortifagos creando una pared hasta que la oscura se apodero del ambiente y Harry cayó desmayado.

* * *

GRAXIAS


	2. La Pocion

**Capitulo 2 "La Poción"**

- ¡No sé que paso! – la voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos y casi en susurro – todo fue preparado según el libro y cada ingrediente era de la mejor calidad

- ¡Pero mira, mira que paso, esto no le va a gustar! – le reprocho un hombre – ¡salió todo al revés!

- No me lo explico, se supone que debería estar... muriendo

- Será mejor que se lo digas ahora, antes que venga y lo vea, quizás hay alguna forma de revertir esto

- Pero me matara... ¿cómo le explico esto?

Cada vez las voces se escuchaban mas claras y fuertes, Harry comenzaba a sentir sus piernas, sus brazos hasta llegar hasta su cabeza que en cuanto la sintió un dolor se presento inmediatamente. Al tratar de moverse sintió sus ropas pesadas, trato de abrir sus ojos pero los párpados no le obedecían.

- No se como lo harás, pero olvídate que estaré contigo, lo siento, esto es grave, el señor no perdonara una falta como esta.

- Pero... la poción... yo la revise... los ingredientes eran los correctos - sé podía escuchar la voz de la mujer temblar de miedo y sus pasos se escuchaban con eco en la habitación

- Si, pero se supone que Potter debería estar muriendo – la voz de Lucius Malfoy se escucho con claridad y cada vez mas alta del enojo – Y NO SER UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS

En cuanto Harry escucho esto, abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no vio nada, el cuarto donde se encontraba estaba en la completa oscuridad, las velas del candelabro estaban apagadas, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía como nunca. Mientras escuchaba los pasos de los mortifagos alejarse, trataba de recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, poco a poco fue recobrando el sentir de su cuerpo. Sentándose en el piso miro sus manos sin resultado debido a la oscuridad, noto de inmediato que su ropa le quedaba extremadamente grande, incluso mas de cuando usaba las de Dudley. Se quito la capa que pesaba mucho, comenzó a sentir un gran miedo, al comprobar que su cuerpo estaba reducido al de un niño de 10 años, se sintió desvanecer su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón se apretó y al parecer no quería volver a funcionar

- ¿CÓMO PASO? – el grito que venia de la puerta sobresalta a Harry provocando que se pegara un cabezazo en la pared, un golpe seco anunciaba que alguien ingresaba a la habitación

Se escucharon pasos retumbar en la habitación y luego la pronunciación de palabras, ante los ojos de Harry las cuatro paredes del cuarto pequeño se elevaron en el aire, Harry no pudo distinguir bien por la luz que lo segó. Poco a poco diviso una figura que se presentaba ante él.

- ¡Ho no! – fue lo único que dijo, Harry pudo ver en su rostro una nota de preocupación, de miedo, quizás igual al que sentía él; pero como esperaba Harry Voldemort recupero su seguridad enseguida – miren, nuestro héroe Harry Potter de 17 años ahora tiene 10... ¡JANDRI!

Inmediatamente apareció la mujer que se hizo pasar por Hermione y a la que escucho hablar minutos antes. Noto que temblaba entera y con mucha cautela se acerco a Voldemort

- No me importa como - la miro desafiante – pero tienes los minutos contados para corregir tu error – dicho esto devolvió a Harry la misma mirada de desafió y salió de la celda.

Al ver que Voldemort desapareció, Jandri avanzó hasta Harry con la más clara cara de odio

- No sé que paso o como lo hiciste, pero esa poción nunca había fallado, ahora por tu culpa puedo morir – levanto su brazo y grito – ¡CRUCIOS!

El grito de dolor de Harry retumbo en toda la habitación, sentía como miles de golpes chocaban contra su cuerpo, terminado el hechizo no pudo aguantar más el dolor y se desmayo.

- Ha partido el tren – Hermione miraba nerviosa su reloj

- "gia o oote" – comento Ron distraído arrancando la cabeza de una rana de chocolate

- ¿Y no has notado otra cosa Ron? – pregunto Hermione molesta mirando por la puerta hacia el pasillo del tren donde circulaban cientos de alumnos; Ron la miro con cara de interrogación – Harry, Ron, tu mejor amigo Harry Potter no esta aquí – exclamaba desesperada

- Mi madre dijo que la orden lo traería – comento pensativo – ya debería estar aquí

- Hola Hermione – saludo Ginny entrando al compartimiento

- Hola Hermione – ingreso Luna Lovegood recorriendo el compartimiento con la vista deteniéndose en Ron – Hola Ronald

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – pregunto Ginny mientras acomodaba su baúl

- ¡No lo sé!... es lo que pregunto hace horas – contesto Hermione

- ¿Hace horas?... si el tren partió hace 5 minutos – interrumpió Ron, recibiendo una mirada hosca de parte de Hermione

- ¿Lo buscaron en el tren? – pregunto Luna sentada jugando a Crookshanks

Hermione le iba a contestar algo muy molesto, pero Ginny intervino

- A lo mejor esta con Dean, Seamus o Neville... lo voy a buscar con Luna – tomo a la rubia de la manga y la saco del compartimiento

Hermione y Ron permanecieron en silencio, Ron constantemente se llevaba alguna golosina a la boca y Hermione no paraba de anudar su manga mirando por la ventana, de improviso la puerta se abrió, Ginny entro con cara de preocupación

- Harry, no esta en el tren

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció dormido poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrar con el rostro de una muchacha de unos 17 años de edad, muy bonita, era de tez blanca, de grandes ojos verdes, incluso le parecieron que eran idénticos a los suyos y un pelo rojizo oscuro, liso en la raíz pero terminaba en bellos espirales.

- Hola – le susurro la niña regalándole una sonrisa

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Harry una vez estuvo sentado

- Shh! - le tapo la boca con la mano – nos pueden oír – Harry hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que entendía y ella le destapa la boca

- ¿Quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntas

- No sabia que el famoso y todopoderoso Harry Potter fuera tan maleducado de no saludar – sonrió la niña mientras le entregaba un plato con comida y un pan

Harry la miraba con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendido que una niña como ella se presentara en medio de una celda en azkaban

- Buena como no te dignas a hablar lo haré yo – poniéndose seria estiro su mano derecha para que Harry la estrechara – hola, mi nombre es Alis, Alis Morgan, tengo 17 años y bueno... vivo aquí – termino encogida de hombros, era una muchacha muy alegre, se notaba en su voz, hablaba muy rápido y con total naturalidad lo que sorprendió mas a Harry

- Hola – susurro Harry

- Si, ya me dijiste hola... ahora dime algo mas - sonrió

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundido

- En azkaban

- Sí... ¿pero en que sector de Azkaban?

- A unos 25 metros bajo el mar, pero no te preocupes te acostumbraras a la falta de aire

- ¿Eres un Mortifago? – pregunto Harry mientras la miraba

- ¿Mortifago? – lo miro extrañada como meditando la pregunta - no, no estoy dentro de su definición

- ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Ya te lo dije, vivo aquí – su voz de repente se apago y la tristeza se dejo ver – vivo con mi madre, ella... ella te hizo eso

Harry no dijo nada, solo la miro

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – insistió Harry con el cuestionario

- Unos 2 años, pero mis padres siempre fueron uno de ellos, mi padre murió protegiendo al señor tenebroso, mi madre le juro lealtad eterna

Harry no podía salir de su asombro, continuaba mirando a la muchacha pasmado, ella rió ante la cara de Harry

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Si no tienes hambre?, mira que me costo mucho sacar esa comida de la cocina

- Si... si tengo habré – contesto Harry mientras mordía un pedazo de pan

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – inquirió la chica, Harry asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?... ¿que te enseñan?

- Bueno... – a Harry le extraño la pregunta y temía darle muchos detalles por temor a que fuera un espía – es un castillo muy grande, enseñas transformaciones, historia de la magia, pociones

- ¿Y puedes estudiar todo eso? – preguntaba maravillada

- Tienes que estudiar todo eso – afirmo Harry luego la miro extrañado - ¿No estudias aquí?

- Si, estudio mucho, a escondidas, porque no me dejan aprender nada más que no sea artes oscuras.

- Ósea conoces bien el lugar

- Claro – se irguió orgullosa - puedo ir por todo azkaban con los ojos cerrados

Harry pudo vislumbrar una pequeña posibilidad de escape, una esperanza a su desesperada situación

- Y... ¿te gustaría escapar de esta prisión, ir a Hogwarts?

- Y tan pronto soy libre, tan pronto me matan, no Harry yo no soy valiente como tu, jamás me atrevería a enfrentarme al señor y menos ahora que el Cenmag... – pero se tapo la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta que iba a decir algo que no debía – no, no, no, no, olvídalo, olvídalo, mejor come antes que regresen ellos

- Pero tienes que ayudarme, tengo que escapar de aquí

- Jamás podrás Harry, esto esta resguardado por mortifagos y miles de hechizos, además siempre quise conocer al temible Harry Potter, al niño que ha derrotado al señor tenebroso en innumerables ocasiones, que venció a un basilisco, que... – Harry se estaba sintiendo cohibido con tan amplia descripción de sus meritos

- Ya, esta bien, te entendí... – le dijo hosco

- Claro que yo esperaba conocer al Harry Potter de 17 años – al decir esto Harry noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban - cuando me entere de lo que paso con la poción de mi madre vine a ver si era verdad – sonrió astutamente – y al parecer los tallos de la flor llorona si estaban malos

- ¿Como? – pregunto Harry interesado, a lo que ella rió

- Cuando me enviaron en busca de algunos de los ingredientes al callejos Diagon encontré una tienda que... - pero en esos momentos se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos y voces – hay vienen, me tengo que ir – Alis guardo apresuradamente las cosa dentro de un bolso que traía consigo - será mejor que no me vean aquí, no hablando contigo

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? ¿me ayudaras a escapar, verdad?– le rogó Harry antes que ella cruzara la puerta que había creado para entrar

- Lo intentare Harry, pero no es fácil salir de Azkaban, no es cosa de desaparecer y ya.

Y la puerta desapareció dejando de nuevo el pequeño cuarto en tinieblas, Harry oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz de dos hombres

- ¿Que haces aquí Alis? – pregunto uno de los mortifagos molesto

- Que más podré estar haciendo – contesto irónicamente – revisando los desastrosos resultado de la súper poción de mi madre

- Ya lo viste ahora vete, no es bueno que estés inmiscuyendo tus narices donde no te llaman – reprendió el otro mortifago

- Cuida tus modales Renco, si no quieres que le diga al señor tenebroso como me tratas

- Déjala Renco - lo calmo el primero – retírate Alis, es mejor que no te acerques al muchacho, es peligroso

- Hoo, peligroso, un niño de 10 años - hablaba Alis con total ironía y sin dar importancia – bien me voy, disfruten su entretenido trabajo - Harry pudo oír como sé cerraba la puerta de tras de Alis

- Esa niña me desespera – comento Renco enojado

- Déjala es solo eso, una niña mimada y caprichosa

- Si y desde que el señor la eligió como ángel del Cenmag esta cada día peor, engreída y manipuladora

- Es eso o acaso te recuerda a...

- ¡Cállate!, Recuerda que ha ella no se le nombra, esta prohibido... – hubo una pausa - por ella, por su traición, estamos en estas condiciones, escondidos en Azkaban y persiguiendo a un muchacho de 17 años.


	3. Otro Yo

**Capitulo 3 "Otro yo" **

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabia cuando era de día o de noche, cada cierto tiempo aparecía Alis para entregarle un poco de comida que casi probaba ya que su apetito disminuyo, también le contaba cosas como quienes estaban en Azkaban, como sus padres se hicieron mortifagos, y lo poco que sabia del mundo de Hogwarts.

- Pero... ¿no crees que en malo que tu madre sea un mortifago? – pregunto Harry

- No es que este orgullosa de ello – contesto muy seria – pero nací en este mundo, desde que tengo razón ellos son del lado oscuro – se quedo pensando por un momento - creo que para mí es algo normal.

- ¿Normal?, como puede ser normal matar gente y hacer daño – le reprocho Harry

- No he dicho que este bien – se defendió Alis moviendo las manos en negativa – solo digo que para mí es común, no me da miedo ver a alguien morir, porque lo he visto tantas veces

- Yo vi morir a dos personas – los recuerdos del torneo y la visita al ministerio llegaron a su mente – fue muy doloroso, he estado a punto de perder a mis amigos, incluso cuando pensé que tu madre era Hermione, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba muerta fue muy doloroso

- De verdad te interesa ella ¿es tu novia?

- No, nada de eso – sus mejillas se ruborizaron, suerte que estaba en tinieblas - es mi mejor amiga

- No se nota mucho – se burlo – ¿como lo harás con tus amigos ahora que tienes 10 años?

- No lo sé – la voz de Harry se apago de la tristeza – la verdad no sé que va a pasar conmigo, ni siquiera sé si mañana estaré vivo

- Tranquilo que estas en mis manos... tratare que Voldemort no te haga daño

- ¿Por que dices que estoy en tus manos? – pregunto Harry muy interesado

- Bueno Harry eheee... lo que pasa... es... no lo quería decir, porque bueno... yo... yo

Pero en ese preciso momento un gran ruido parecido a un trueno se escucha en toda la habitación, ambos miraron alrededor buscando su procedencia, pero no encontraron nada, escucharon pasos aproximarse a la celda y Alis tomo todo lo que traía y dirigiéndole una sonrisa desapareció por la puerta que ella misma creaba para entrar. Harry quedo en la oscuridad, confundido.

De la nada sintió una gran mano tocar su hombro y antes que pudiera reaccionar fue sacado de la habitación por un par de Mortifagos, pudo deslumbrar por lo menos una docena de magos antes que su vista fuera tapada por una capucha que lo dejo viendo a la oscuridad, sus oídos trataban de captar todo lo posible.

- A la sala de tortura - anuncio una voz que reconoció como Dolohov un viejo mortifago de Voldemort

- Por que tenemos que protegerlo, pensé que el señor lo quería muerto – comento molesto el segundo mortifago seguido de un silencio, Harry caminaba torpemente entre los mortifagos que lo llevaban uno de cada brazo – escuche que aun no encuentran el motivo de la falla de la poción de muerte lenta

- Cállate, lo único que necesitas saber es que el señor nos encarga vigilar al muchacho – corto la conversación Dolohov

Llegaron al lugar y Harry sintió que una puerta crujía al abrirse

- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que maten a la Orden

Al escuchar la ultima palabra Harry sintió como su corazón se agitaba, la orden, eso quería decir que lo estaban buscando, permanecieron en ese lugar un buen rato en silencio, Harry sentía solo los pasos de los mortifagos, de improviso la puerta del lugar se abrió y Jandri rompió el silencio

- Dumbledore, apareció... con esa asquerosa ave – anuncio en voz alta y con dificultad al hablar

- ¿Y el señor? – inquiero Dolohov

- Anuncio reunión en el abismo de la serpiente

- ¿Y que hacemos con el muchacho? – pregunto el otro mortifago

- Tienen que llevarlo ante el señor en dos noches más

- ¿Pero donde nos escondemos, que hacemos con él durante dos días?

- Ese no es mi problema, Alis ya se fue con él y eso es lo importante – contesto molesta – ya les di el mensaje, si tienen cerebro se irían ahora, la orden completa esta en azkaban – tras esto se escucho un pequeño plin anunciando la desaparición de Jandrí

- Bien, nos vamos – anuncio Dolohov

- ¿A donde?

- A las cuevas negras – tras estas palabras Harry sintió como era arrastrado de su manga por todo el suelo, seguía mirando el interior de la capucha y sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo pudo escuchar unas palabras extrañas parecidas a hechizos y luego reconoció que estaba viajando en un trasladador, al caer al suelo de golpe su cuerpo estaba cansado pero los mortifagos no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron en marcha, caminaron cerca de una hora, cuando ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse del cansancio, sintió que fue tirado contra una pared, escucho muchos gritos, voces y convocaciones de hechizos. Trato de zafarse de la capucha pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, esta manera de despertar ya se le hacia común, descubrió que los gritos escuchados antes ya no estaban, se encontraba en una habitación muy iluminada por velas flotantes, distinguió algunos muebles y repisas, estaba recostado sobre una cama muy cómoda y cálida, extendió su mano a la mesita que estaba en un lado de la cama en busca de sus lentes, al ponérselos miro cada detalle de la pieza, era pequeña, de color marfil, con estanterías de madera repletas de brebajes, frascos, plantas, la única cama que ocupaba estaba junto a una ventana pequeña por donde se veía el día claro y despejado. Cuando se disponía a levantarse la puerta se abrió

- Buenas tarde, señor Potter – le saludo la mujer con una sonrisa – me preocupaba que no despertara

- ¿Señora Pomfrey? – pregunto dudoso

- Es natural su confusión, después de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días – sé acerco al chico y lo examino cuidadosamente, al terminar de retirarle algunas vendas le entrego una botella - tome esta poción y descanse, anunciare que ya se encuentra bien - y salió de la pieza dejando a Harry con miles de preguntas

Después de unos minutos donde Harry trato de asimilar todo lo sucedido la puerta sé volvió a abrir

- Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry – lo sobresalto Dumbledore

- ¿Hogwarts? – pregunto confundido – pero yo estaba en...

- Azkaban, si Harry estuviste en Azkaban, y gracias a la orden estas de nuevo en Hogwarts – camino despacio y se sentó en la cama frente a Harry, lo miro aprensivamente bajo sus lentes de medialuna - por lo general nuestras conversaciones son al terminó de cada curso – le sonrió - pero este año, veo que será algo diferente

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto muy serio Harry

- Esperaba que eso me lo dijeras tú, Harry

Harry tomo aire y noto que un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar bien pero de todas formas se decidió a hablar

- Me encontraba en la casa de mis tíos preparando el baúl para venir a Hogwarts... – Harry relato todo lo sucedido hasta escuchar los gritos, omitiendo por alguna extraña razón el contacto que mantuvo con Alis, al terminar el director tenia sus manos juntas y miraba a Harry fijamente

- Al parecer has tenidos días muy interesantes, pero aun te falta recuperar fuerzas – y poniéndose de pie – que descanses

- Profesor... no me va a decir nada ¿porque me llevaron a Azkaban? ¿por que me transforme en un niño de 10 años? – pregunto irritado

- Sabes cuanto tiempo a pasado de tu desaparición – Harry negó con la cabeza – 10 días Harry, Voldemort te llevo a Azkaban con el propósito de que no volvieras a Hogwarts... supongo que su intención era tenerte oculto hasta el cenmag – la ultima frase fue mas un pensamiento que parte de la conversación – al parecer la poción que te dieron no tuvo el resultado que Voldemort esperaba, lamento decirte, Harry, que en estos momentos no tengo respuestas a muchas de tus preguntas – hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada, pero luego el directo prosiguió - por ahora descansa mañana, te integraras a clases

- ¿Con este cuerpo? – pregunto Harry entre molesto y preocupado

- Estamos trabajando en el antídoto para la poción, el profesor Snape hace grandes avances – ante esta frase Harry puso cara de duda, estaba seguro que Snape haría lo posible por dejar a Harry en ese estado – pero por ahora te integraras a los de primero de Gryffindor con otro nombre y vida, Harry, necesito que esto lo tomes muy serio – lo miro gravemente – ni siquiera la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley deben saber quien eres en realidad – pero al ver la cara de molestia de Harry el director agrego con algo de compasión – Voldemort te esta buscando y esta ves no se arriesgara a que te escapes por cuarta vez, estoy seguro que te buscara con un único fin – después de una incomoda pausa – es por tu seguridad

- ¿Y mi cicatriz, me reconocerán?

Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su varita y un espejo llego a sus manos, se lo pasa a Harry, cuando lo toma y ve su reflejo abrió los ojos al máximo y la boca le callo abierta

- Pero mi pelo... mis ojos... mi cicatriz

Con sus manos se tocaba la frente en busca de la cicatriz que por 17 años le provocó tantas miradas, ya no estaba, había desaparecido, sus ojos verde intensos ahora eran de un azul pálido y su piel mostraban un bello tostado que combinaba muy bien con su pelo castaño claro

- Ese es tú otro yo


	4. De Vuelta a Primero

**Capitulo 4 "De vuelta a Primero"**

Al día siguiente ya era viernes, Harry se despertó sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón, se levanto sin animo, sé vistió con el uniforme que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, uniforme adecuado para su nuevo cuerpo, se sentó en la cama para tomar el espejo y admirar nuevamente el gran cambio que lo hacia ahora una persona totalmente diferente

- Hola Harry – lo sobresalto una voz

- ¡REMUS! – Harry se levanto de la cama y lo saludo con un cálido abrazo – ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde que desapareciste – lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención causar tantos problemas

- Lo sé – se sentó en la cama junto a él – pero los causaste y me encantaría saber por que

Tras de una larga conversación con Remus, Harry se sentía mucho mas desahogado, pero el nudo en la garganta no desapareció del todo

- Dumbledore tiene razón Harry, es por tu seguridad

- Si, lo sé – dijo con pesadumbre – pero ¿por qué convertirme en una persona que no soy?, ya era bastante difícil saber que de tener 17 años retrocedí a tener 10, como para que ahora me transforme en alguien que no soy

- Harry – le habla Lupin con mucha calma y poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro – sé que en estos momentos debes estar muy molesto y esperando una explicación a todo lo que has pasado, lamentablemente no es el minuto, ni yo el indicado para hacerlo

- Solo quiero mi cuerpo original, ver a mis amigos, quiero estar con Ron y Hermione – su voz se apago

- Ya podrás estar con ellos, ten un poco de paciencia, Sirius tuvo que esperar 13 años para poder verte, tu solo tendrás que esperar unas semanas para ver a tus amigos, ten en cuenta que es por la seguridad de ellos, si Voldemort fue capas de atraerte con solo la imagen de Hermione, no me extrañaría que la quisiera ahora en persona con tal de hacerte sufrir

Ante estas palabras Harry no tuvo más que admitir lo que se le estaba diciendo, era por la seguridad de él y de sus amigos

- ¿Te quedaras unos días? – pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio

- Me quedare todo el tiempo que me necesites – le contesto Remus con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Y tú trabajo en la academia de aurores?

- Mi trabajo puede esperar un tiempo, además conseguí a uno de los mejores para remplazarme - sonrió levemente- una vieja amiga, Tonks esta encantada de hacer clases a los futuros aurores y bueno… ahora mi trabajo eres tu – lo miro fijamente, en su mirada se reflejo una tristeza y melancolía, se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta - estaré en el despacho del profesor de DCAO si me necesitas

Y cerro la puerta al salir, dejando a Harry pensando en lo que se le venia ahora.

Harry salió de la habitación donde estaba para encontrarse de frente con la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts, acomodo sus lentes y la reconoció enseguida, tantas veces despertó en esta que era para no olvidarla, camino por el pasillo que se formaba entre las camillas hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba esperándolo la enfermera junto a la profesora McGonagall

- Buenos días, Potter – lo saluda la profesora muy seria

- Buenos días Profesoras McGonagall

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien – se encogió de hombros

- Señor Potter, cualquier problema que tenga, cualquier dolor que sienta, acuda de inmediato a mí, esa habitación – dijo indicándole la habitación de donde él había salió – esta especialmente reservada para usted

- Gracias Señora Pomfrey

- Potter, sígame – y tras despedirse de la enfermera caminaron por los pasillos de colegio

Harry nunca pensó desear no encontrarse en Hogwarts, los pasillos del colegio se hallaban fríos y un escaso numero de alumnos deambulaba por ellos dirigiéndose velozmente al comedor, al llegar frente al gran salón pararon su paseo – tome Potter, en este bolso están todos los útiles que necesite para su primer curso y este es un pergamino léalo con mucho cuidado y una vez terminado prenuncie _finale_… buena suerte – le puso una mano en el hombro – recuerde, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré esperándolo

Con unas débiles gracias Harry observo como la profesora sé perdía por el pasillo del colegio, tras mirar el vacío unos minutos se metió el pergamino al bolsillo y se decidió a entrar al comedor.

Al cruzar las puertas que daban la entrada al comedor se paro frente de las 4 largas mesas que a esa hora ya acogían a los ciento de alumnos que desayunaban alegremente en sus mesas, miro cada una de ellas como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, hasta detenerse en la tercera mesa que se diferenciaba del resto por los tonos rojo y dorados que la identificaba, en cuanto sus ojos la reconoció su corazón salto de alegría, hay estaban sus compañeros, sus amigos de años, hay estaban las personas que consideraba su familia, diviso de inmediato la pelirroja cabeza que resaltaba de las demás. Quiso caminar, más bien correr hasta ellos y sentarse sin preocupaciones, hablar de Quidditch, de las materias, incluso de Snape, pero sus piernas no les respondían. Se quedo hay parado sin decir ni hacer nada, manteniendo la vista clavada en el pelirrojo que comía junto a sus otros compañeros, animadamente, sentía como la gente pasaba por su lado sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

- Hola – una voz dulce a su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos, al voltearse pudo ver a la menor de los Weasley, mas alta que él, desde ese ángulo se veía mucho mas mujer para los 16 años que tenia

- Hooola – logro balbucear Harry, debido al asombro

- Tu debes ser Maxlon Caupper – le sonrió Ginny

- Hee... yo... – Harry tartamudeo ante la pregunta

- Mi nombre es Ginny Waesley – le extendió la mano, la que Harry estrecho temeroso – sígueme te acompañare a la mesa de tu casa, que también es la mía - comento sonriente - toma este es tu horario – le entrego el horario mientras se encaminaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny tomo asiento y Harry no supo que hacer, así que se sentó junto a ella, las pelirroja le acerco un plato de avena - desayuna antes que se haga tarde, debes dirigirte a tu primera clase

Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomando una cucharada de avena, se la introdujo en la boca, pero era imposible, no podía, algo en su garganta tapaba la entrada de alimento, trago con dificultad y desistió. Mientras miraba su horario algo lo hizo saltar

- Ginny ¿cómo esta Hermione? – pregunto Neville

- Mejor, recibió una carta de Harry y eso le dio mas ánimos, quizás mañana regrese a sus labores de Prefecta, esto de ser prefecto es algo muy agotador, no se como puede con todo

- ¿No creen que Hermione esta tomando con dramatismo el traslado de Harry a otra escuela? - comento Lavander que estaba unos dos asientos mas allá de Harry y sentada junto a Neville

- No es solo eso Lavander - hablo Seamus desde el asiento frente a ella - lo que sucede es que al principio dijeron muchas cosas sobre Harry - bajo la voz para que solo sus amigos lo escucharan - como que fue secuestrado por mortifagos o que había escapado del mundo mágico por miedo a…buenos ustedes saben a quien

- Inclusos algunos dices que se fue para unirse al lado oscuro - comento Neville juntando mas la cabeza con sus compañeros

Al escuchar esto Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría caía lentamente por su cabeza y sintió ganas de salir corriendo, temía que en cualquier minuto lo descubrieran, pero parecía que sus ex compañeros de curso no se daban cuenta de su presencia

- ¡Esas son tonterías! - contradijo Ginny enfadada sobresaltando a todos - Harry fue trasladado a otra escuela por su seguridad, Dumbledore así lo dijo a mi familia

- Esta bien lo que diga Dumbledore ¿pero no te parece raro que Harry no tomara el expreso a Hogwarts y nadie sepa nada de él?, se supone que Ron y Hermione son sus mejores amigos, se los hubiera comentado a ellos - se defendió Seamus

- Harry fue trasladado a otro colegio por su seguridad, y esa es la verdad, los demás comentarios son mentiras tontas - critico Ginny muy enojada

- Esta bien Ginny - calmo Neville - no te pongas así, nosotros comentábamos lo que los demás alumnos dicen, sabemos que Harry no esta secuestrado porque sino lo sabríamos - miro a sus amigos en busca de apoyo - y estamos seguros que Harry jamás se uniría al lado oscuro

- Si Ginny - reclamo Lavander - ya calma, era solo una conversación, no veo porque te altera tanto el tema, ni tú hermano esta tan triste como tú y Hermione

Ginny solo miro hacia donde se encontraba Ron y profirió un largo suspiro de resignación, en ese momento Harry pudo mirara con mas detenimiento a Ron, era cierto, no se notaba deprimido o triste por no encontrarse allí con su amigo, ni siquiera un poco preocupado por la suerte que este corriendo Harry (en la otra escuela supuestamente) al contrario se veía alegre y sereno

- ¿Y quien es el enano, Ginny? - pregunto Seamus percatándose de la presencia de Harry

- Ha! Chicos le presento a Maxlon Caupper, llego hoy, esta en primer año

- Hola - saludaron todos a la vez

- ¿De donde vienes Max? - pregunto curiosa Lavander

- Yo…yo…vengo… - la voz de Harry temblaba por los nervios, su mente trataba rápidamente de ingeniar una respuesta creíble para la pregunta

- De Londres, de un orfanato en Londres - contesto Ginny rápidamente salvando de la incomoda situación a Harry, el que agradeció mentalmente

- Neville, Seamus, Lavander - una voz llamaba de la otra esquina de la mesa, Harry giro tan rápido la cabeza que se lastimo el cuello - vamos, tenemos 10 minutos para Historia de la magia y quiero tomar un buen asiento para dormir

- Ya vamos Ron - contesto Seamus - un gusto conocerte Max, nos vemos en la sala común, adiós Ginny

Mientras veía alejarse a sus amigos, reprimiendo los deseos de salir corriendo tras de ellos, poder reír, caminar sin preocupaciones, dormir con Ron mientras Hermione les reprendía, sintió una mano que le movía el hombro

- Max…Maxlon - lo llamaba Ginny

- Si…?

- Tu primera clase es Pociones, con Slytherin - sonrió ella tiernamente - en las mazmorras, yo me tengo que ir a Herbologia, mucha suerte, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas

- Si, adiós, gracias - se despidió Harry y comenzó su caminata hacia las mazmorras.

Su primera clase, pociones con Slytherin y peor aun con Snape, camino sin animo lentamente hasta la entrada de esa fría sala, ya un grupo de alumnos se encontraba en la puerta, Harry se mantuvo alejado del grupo, no quería llamar la atención, espero hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a todos y en ella parado con su tosca cara mirando ceñudo se encontraba el profesor Snape.


	5. Clases de Pociones

**Capitulo 5 "Pociones" **

Harry entro a su clase de pociones con la cabeza agacha y fue directo al ultimo de los asientos del aula, al mirar a su alrededor reconoció de inmediato el frió de esa sala y lo terrorífica que se podía ver con todos esos frascos con animales y líquidos extraños flotando en las paredes. Harry abrió por primera vez el bolso que le entregaron y encontró todo lo necesario para su primera clase, pergaminos, plumas, tinta y su libro de pociones.

Snape comenzó la clase pasando lista, y para la sorpresa de Harry paro ante su nombre

- Mmm… Caupper Maxlon - toda la clase volteo a verlo, Snape clavo sus ojos en los de Harry, el que comenzó a temblar ante la perspectiva que Snape comenzara a gritar quien era en realidad, pero para sorpresa de Harry, este siguió hablando amablemente - Bienvenido a Hogwarts señor Caupper, he recibido grandes recomendaciones de usted, espero que me sorprenda y no tenga ningún cero de su parte, si no me desilusionaría mucho

- Noo… señor - fue lo único que Harry pudo decir

Snape termino de pasar la lista y miro a la clase, con los grandes ojos negros y fríos que lo caracterizaba

- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la hábil y fantástica ciencia de la creación de pociones - comenzó, hablaba casi en susurro, pero se le entendía todo, mantenía a la clase en silencio sin mayor esfuerzo – No habrá tontos movimientos de varita… mucho de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia y no espero que entiendan de la belleza de un caldero humeando al fuego o el delicado poder de una poción recorriendo las venas humanas… puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria… incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte, si son algo mas del montón de idiotas a los que tengo que enseñar

Un silencio casi espeluznante se mantuvo en la sala, Harry miraba cada movimiento del Profesor Snape y de ves en cuando miraba a sus compañeros sentado cerca de él, a un asiento de distancia, se encontraba un niño de raza negra y de ojos negros y cabello negros azabache, miraba a todas las direcciones como buscando algo más interesante que lo ultimo visto, junto a él se encontraba un niño rubio, de tez blanca y de grandes ojos azules, este parecía muy asustado y no dejaba de parpadear.

Una extraña niña de pelo alborotado por los crespos rebeldes, de ojos saltones y de cara de pocos amigos miraba a Harry de reojo, ya que estaba sentada al otro lado de Harry, pensó que lo había descubierto y eso aumento su nerviosismo

- ¡Señor Caupper! - dijo de pronto Snape sobresaltándolo - estoy seguro, por sus recomendaciones, que me podrá decir ¿cual es la diferencia entre aconito y luparia?

Harry ante la pregunta recordó de inmediato su primer día de clases con Snape, y como la mano de Hermione se alzaba esa vez, trato de tranquilizarse sin resultados, tomando aire, medio abrió la boca y respondió tímidamente

- Es la misma planta

- Vaya - contesto sorprendido - veo que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano - ante este comentario varios miraron a Harry el que reacciono mirando a Snape desafiante, sabia que lo hacia para exponerlo al nerviosismo, pero no se lo permitiría, no le daría en el justo - vamos a intentar de nuevo Caupper ¿Cuál es la Poción llamada también Poción de los muertos en vida?

Harry subiendo mas el tono de voz y tratando de sonar lo mas seguro embozo una débil sonrisa que Snape capto de inmediato

- Infusión de ajenjo - contesto seguro

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón

- Casi Caupper, estuvo muy cerca, pero ha la infusión de ajenjo se le debe agregar polvo de raíz de asfódelo, para lograr la poción de los muertos en vida - ¿bueno? ¿porque no están escribiendo todo esto?

Hubo un súbito estruendo de plumas y pergaminos, por encima del ruido se escucho a Snape

- Serán 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor, por su incompleta respuesta a la ultima pregunta, Caupper, y si cree que tendré consideración por su… estado… esta muy equivocado

- Igual que la primera vez - susurro Harry, anotando todo lo que Snape había dicho

- Tranquilo - le hablo el niño moreno que estaba sentado un asiento mas haya de él - he escuchado que el Profesor Snape odia a los Gryffindor, es por eso que te trata así

"no, no es por eso" pensó Harry, que se impresiono con la naturalidad con la que el niño le hablaba

- ¿Nuevo? - Harry contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y la boca entre abierta - Hola - le estiro la mano para saludarlo - mi nombre es Fran Finishi, él es Jean Grots - le indico al niño rubio sentado a su lado, el que lo saludo con un gesto de mano - también somos de Gryffindor

- Hola - contesto Harry tímidamente

- Esta es la primera clase de pociones que tenemos - susurro Fran - y espero que mejore - termino sonriendo

- ¿La primera?

- El profesor estaba en una misión y nos suspendieron las clases durante la semana pasada

Harry no necesito mas, entendió perfectamente, Lamentablemente los deseos de Fran no se cumplieron, la clase empeoro, Snape los puso en parejas para que mezclaran una simple poción para alargar el cabello. Harry que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, se junto con un niño que se encontraba cerca, por lo poco, mejor dicho, lo único que hablaron, Harry supo que se llamaba Tom Araner y que pertenecía a Ravenclaw, era muy tímido, lo que le facilito las cosas a Harry.

Snape se paseaba con su larga capa negra ondeando tras él, observando como pesaban raíces de cactus o como molían los aguijones secos de billywig, criticando a todos, excepto claro a los de su casa, Harry noto que Snape en todas las clases tenia un favorito, esta vez era un chico de apellido Donor, el que se pavoneaba constantemente de lo inteligente que era, ha Harry le recordó de inmediato a Malfoy, con la diferencia que para Donor, Harry no existía

En el preciso instante en el que Snape estaba mostrando a la clase lo perfectamente púrpura que se veía la poción de Donor, fue cuando una nube de espeso color café y asqueroso olor a pólvora llenó la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Jean había convertido su poción en un apestoso barro hirviente, que comenzaba a gorgotear salpicando en todas direcciones. En un instante toda la clase corría de un lado a otro tratando de cubrirse de las gruesas gotas con lo que tuvieran a mano. Snape gritaba para mantener la calma, pero el olor y humo estaban cortando la respiración, los gritos de los alumnos comenzaban a desesperar, hasta que la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y todos corrieron hacia la salida, Harry que se escondió bajo su mesa, vio como a su lado se encontraba Fran tratado de limpiar los brazos de Jean que en ese momento comenzaban a cubrirse de largos cabellos rubios

- ¡IDIOTA! - grito Snape cuando los encontró a los tres bajo la mesa, y agarrando del brazo a Fran lo saco de hay, Harry al salir de su escondite encontró la sala desierta - ¡supongo que agrego los colmillos de serpiente antes que las púas de puercoespín!

Jean tenía los ojos desorbitados del miedo y temblaba de pies a cabeza

- Serán 10 puntos menos, por inepto… llévenlo a la enfermería - y dirigiendo una hosca mirada a Harry - y usted Caupper ¿por qué no le aviso el error que estaba cometiendo?…. ¿Fue para reírse un poco… o para quedar bien usted?, estos son 5 puntos menos

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Fran se adelanto

- Caupper no hizo nada señor, fuimos nosotros los que…

- Cállese Finishi, no le he permitido hablar… 5 puntos menos por su osadía

Ante esta ultimas palabras los chicos dedicaron la mas clara cara de odio a su profesor, en especial Harry y evitando seguir sus impulsos tomo a Jean por el bazo y lo saco de la mazmorra.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería, al entrar la señora Pomfrey se dirigió directo a Harry

- Señor Caupper… ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si - la miro significativamente - es mi compañero de clase

- Oh claro, pase por aquí - le indico al afectado

Unos 20 minutos después de atender a Jean, cuando subían las escaleras para ir a dejar sus cosas a la sala común, la cabeza de Harry era un verdadero huracán, ya había perdido 10 puntos en su primer día, eso si era un record y Snape no se cansaría de ponerlo en situaciones incomodas… ¿será que quiere que se delate solo?... ¿porqué Snape lo odiaba tanto?

- Bueno, arriba el ánimo - dijo Jean - me han contado que Snape siempre es así, además somos nuevos, no tenemos que saber todo de memoria o ¿sí?

- Si pero… viste como me miraba - comento asustado Fran

- Otro problema como ese y te come vivo – comento un chico que paso por al lado de ellos pegándole un empujón con el brazo – espero que sea pronto

- Muy gracioso Donor – grito Jean al chico de Slytherin que se alejaba por el pasillo

Ante el comentario Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la forma de actuar de Donor le recordaba mucho a Malfoy solo que ha este no le temía

- Caupper - dijo Fran tímidamente - solo quería pedirte disculpas por ocasionarte problemas, no sé porque Snape te culpo a ti

- Lo sé - sonrió Harry - Snape me odia, así que no te preocupes

- ¿Te odia? - pregunto interesado Jean - ¿y porque, si acabas de llegar?

- yo creo… que me odia… por como me trato - Harry estuvo a punto de salir corriendo ante el aprieto en el que se había metido, por suerte salió muy bien de esta

Llegaron ante el pasillo, Harry pudo ver el retrato de la mujer gorda colgado al final de este, Jean entrego la contraseña y entraron. Harry sintió que estaba en un sueño, hay estaba por fin, en la habitación redonda donde pasaba el mayor tiempo de su vida, hay se encontraba su sillón favorito, y la muy calida chimenea. Sus amigos le guiaron hasta el dormitorio, donde se encontraban 4 camas con sus cortinas de terciopelo rojo

Mira Caupper, ya instalaron tu cama - le señalo Jean- ¡huuuaaaaa!, cuantas cosas tienes - dijo mirando el baúl abierto que se encontraba a los pies de esta

Harry se acercó a mirar y era cierto, hay tenia todos los materiales que necesitaría para un curso de primer año y algunas cosas extras, varias capas del colegio, otras para salir, también ropa Muggle y una lechuza gris dormía placidamente es su jaula

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las 2, los tres chicos se dirigían al gran comedor, comentaban acerca de las clases, Jean y Fran ponían al día a Harry, el que trataba de tener cuidado con lo que hablaba, al llegar se sentaron en la mesa de su casa y se sirvieron sus platos.

En un momento dirigió la viste a la mesa de los profesores, los vio a todos y se sorprendió mucho el distinguir a Lupin entre ellos, también estaban Hagrid que paresia no fijarse en él y Snape le dirigía hoscas miradas que Harry prefería evitar.

Cuando Harry comenzaba a probar por fin bocado, algo provoco que se atragantara dé tal manera que sus nuevos amigos tuvieron que golpearle la espalda y entregarle un jarro con zumo de calabaza, para evitar que se muriera ahogado, pero a pesar de todo el espectáculo que se monto Harry no quito la vista de la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta… ningún ángel celestial se compararía a tal imagen, la chica caminaba muy delicadamente con su pelo recogido con una coqueta cola que ondulaba al compás de sus pasos, su rostro tenis un leve rosado, sus ojos miel, brillaban bellos y sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa empapada de ternura.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry no le quito la vista en ningún momento, ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear, al pasar enfrente de los chico Harry no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre

- Hermione

Pero la chica paso de largo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo

- ¡Hermione! - la saludo Ron con un gran abrazo y un afectuoso beso en la mejilla - ¡qué bueno que ya estas bien!

- Ron - saludo la chica sentándose junto a él - hoy me siento mejor, pensé lo que me dijiste ayer - le sonrió - y creo que si Harry esta protegido y es feliz en su nueva escuela…. Supongo que tengo que estar tranquila

- No sé porque nunca me haces caso Hermione - contesto dolido Ron - ya te he repetido un millón de veces que Harry esta muy bien, de eso se están encargando mis padres, además nos envía tres lechuzas en una semana, que más quieres ¿una lechuza cada hora? - En la ultima carta cuenta que esta muy bien, que los profesores son excelentes y ya tiene algunos amigos – decía mientras le acercaba un jarro de jugo a Hermione – le conteste obligándolo a prometer que no nos olvidaría – termino sonriendo a la chica.

Ante este comentario ambos rieron, Harry sintió que su estomago se llenaba de plomo, como eso de que escribió tres lechuzas, sus ojos no se despegaban de sus amigos cuando un movimiento brusco de su hombro lo sobresalto

- Caupper… Caupper… MAX - le grito Jean

- ¿Qué? - pregunto molesto Harry, el cual noto su reacción y bajo la cabeza

- ¿Te sientes bien? - contesto Fran - parece que viste un Troll

- No es un Trolls - comento riéndose Jean - tiene la vista pegada en los prefectos

- ¿Los conoces? - pregunto inocentemente Fran

- No… - contesto Harry mirando aun de reojo a sus amigos

- Pronto los conocerás – dijo Fran – son prefectos de la casa, cuidan de nosotros, siempre están juntos, ella es Granger, la más inteligente de la casa, él es Weasley es muy divertido, ellos son Novios.


	6. Choque Malfoy

**Capitulo 6 "Choque Malfoy" **

- ¿NOVIOS? - grito Harry sin poder evitarlo, varios de los que se encontraban hay se voltearon para verlo

- La noticia te golpeo fuerte… Caupper - rió burlonamente Jean, pero dejo de reír ante la cara de terror de Harry - esta bien - comento resignado - no son novios… pero es un rumor muy fuerte

Ante esta noticia, el buen humor que había logrado, desapareció

- ¿Que tal Max? - lo saludo Ginny sentándose junto a él - ¿cómo estuvo tu primera clase?

- Depende en que sentido lo preguntes - dijo sobrio Harry tomando un poco de Jugo

- Ya sé, el profesor Snape estuvo algo… irritable - dedujo Ginny

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza

- Veras - continúo explicando Ginny - Snape, tiene… cierta fobia por los Gryffindor y es muy probable que te trate mal unas mil veces a la semana - rió

- Pero si lo hubieras visto - intervino Fran - de verdad parecía que quería matarnos, en especial a Max, lo odia

- Al único que Snape estaría encantado de matar es a Harry Potter, pero como el no esta, seguro esta buscando sustituto - ante este comentario Harry dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar fijamente a Ginny - por eso no se metan en líos y menos en su clase

Y poniéndose de pie Ginny se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, entre ellos Colin

Por la tarde, en la clase de encantamiento, que la impartía, por supuesto el profesor Flitwich, estuvo muy tranquila, se sentó junto a sus nuevos compañeros y al pasar la lista, para sorpresa de Harry, ni siquiera levanto la vista para ver quien era el nuevo chico, por lo que Harry concluyo que no todos los profesores sabían de su "problema", trabajaron con un, muy simple y aburrido, según Harry, hechizo de movimiento, trato de no llamar mucho la atención, pero no pudo, ya que fue el primero y único que pudo realizar el hechizo correctamente recibiendo las felicitaciones repetitivas del profesor.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala común Harry pudo distinguir a sus antiguos compañeros salir del aula de DCAO, vio a Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa comentaba algo a sus gorilas amigos, paro la marcha al ver a Ron salir tomando del hombro a Hermione

- Vamos Max - lo llamo Jean

- Vayan ustedes… yo después los alcanzo - contesto mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala chocando de vez en cuando con algún alumno

Al llegar cerca de Ron y Hermione los quedo mirando fijamente, ellos lo miraron y Ron hablo

- Hola Enano

- Hoola - contesto Harry temeroso, hacia dos meses que no hablaba con ellos

- ¿Necesitas algo… te podemos ayudar? - pregunto Hermione con voz dulce

- Hee… el profesor de DCAO - tartamudeo Harry

- ¡Ron, Hermione! - los llamo Dean que estaba mas adelante - apresúrense, iremos al lago

- El profesor Lupin esta es su despacho - contesto Ron - si quieres puedes pasar a hablar con él, vamos Hermy - y tomando de la mano a Hermione comenzaron a caminar

- ¿Profesor Lupin? - susurro confundido Harry

Mientras caminaban, Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Harry que quedo parado en la puerta del aula, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, no supo porque lo hizo, pero ese chico le provoco algo, Harry al notar esto se sonrojo hasta las orejas y quedo embobado mirándola

- ¡Hola Harry! - le palmeo la espalda - quiero decir ¡Hola Maxlon!

- Hola Remus - contesto desanimado

- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? - pregunto mirando el pasillo vació donde Harry tenia la vista

- Mi vida irse… y yo sin poder evitarlo - ante esta respuesta Lupin puso cara de "este chico necesita un siquiatra"

- Porque no pasamos, para conversar más tranquilo

Harry entro a la sala la que estaba ambientada tal cual como la tuvo en tercero cuando impartió clases por primera vez, algunos acuarios con animales raros y un estante con innumerables libros

- Y… ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases? - pregunto interesado mientras entregaba un jarro con jugo a Harry que estaba sentado en el primer asiento frente al escritorio

- Snape me quito 10 puntos sin motivo, me avergonzó frente mis compañeros y estuvo a punto de delatarme… creo que fue un día muy tranquilo - contesto irónicamente

- Si – sonrió Lupin - fue un día común

- ¿Porque tenia que saberlo? - pregunto fastidiado Harry

- Porque es parte de la Orden y aunque me duele admitirlo es el único idiota digno de realizar el antídoto - le contesto serio - pero no te preocupes, se le pasara, se esta aprovechando de la situación, después de una conversación conmigo se le pasara, tu tranquilo - termino cerrando un ojo en complicidad

- Porque todo el mundo me dice que este tranquilo…"no te preocupes, tranquilo", como si pudiera estarlo, nadie sabe lo que tengo que soportar - alzo la voz enojado Harry - ya estoy arto, me canse, no quiero seguir así, no pienso salir de esta sala hasta que vuelva a mi cuerpo original

- Me encantaría concederte ese deseo - se acerco para hablarle directo a la cara - pero no puedo, tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible para ti… pero tienes que tener paciencia

Harry solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y no se atrevió a contradecir a Lupin

- Mira tengo algo que creo te gustara - con un leve movimiento de varita atrajo el baúl de Harry

Harry miro encantado su baúl y lo abrió de inmediato, hay estaban todas sus pertenencias, sus libros, sus apuntes, el mapa del merodeador, su capa de invisibilidad, su ropa, el espejo de Sirius, y algunas fotos con sus amigos, Harry sin que Lupin se diera cuenta guardo rápidamente en su bolsillo una fotografía donde aparecía Hermione, tan alegre como siempre, saludando con una sonrisa. Mientras Lupìn con otro movimiento de varita atrajo la Saeta de fuego de Harry y se la entrego en las manos, por primera ves en días Harry sintió ganas de reír, por fin algo que realmente le pertenecía, su adorada escoba

- Tus cosas estarán aquí, en mi despacho, cuando necesites algo solo ven a buscarlo y Hedwig pasara por mi lechuza - sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de Harry

- No podré usar mi escoba - reclamo Harry - y la capa de mi padre, el mapa

- La capa y el mapa son muy peligrosos para que los tengas en tu cuarto en la torre, imagina si alguien los encuentra

- ¿Pero podré volar, jugar al Quidditch ¿cierto? - dijo como afirmando una pregunta

- Tratare que tengas algún tiempo libre para volar, pero recuerda que nadie de primero puede entrar a un equipo

- Ho claro - se resigno apenado Harry - estoy en primero

- Tengo otra noticia - trato de animarlo Lupin - aparte de ser tu Profesor de DCAO, seré tu tutor personal durante el tiempo que sea necesario

- ¿Tutor personal? - pregunto Harry despegando por fin la vista de sus objetos

- Claro… tienes que seguir estudiando… cursar tu último año en Hogwarts, no te puedes atrasar - comento Lupin como lo mas obvio

- Ósea - concluyo Harry - aparte de todos los deberes de primer año, tendré que estudiar y realizar deberes de séptimo año

- Si - confirmo Lupin y Harry puso una gran cara de molestia

- Remus - recordó de repente Harry - ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione han estado recibiendo lechuzas mías?

- Bueno, no dejaban de hacer preguntas, enviar mensajes, reclamar que nadie les daba información, en especial Hermione, estaba como loca, histérica, como Dumbledore prohibió que gente ajena a la orden lo supiera, fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de tranquilizarlos - le explico seriamente - de Ron se encargaron sus padres yo solo envié una lechuza en tu nombre confirmando la historia, que por tu seguridad Dumbledore te había enviado a una escuela de magos fuera del país, pero con Hermione fue mas difícil, la chica es demasiado inteligente y me costo mucho convencerla, tuve que escribirle unas tres lechuzas, para que saliera de su cuarto y se convenciera que estas bien, pero aun así, viene todos los día para preguntar si he tenido noticias tuya

Al escuchar la respuesta, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse orgullo de sus amigos, en especial de Hermione, se preocupaban de él, no era que se hubieran olvidado, solo era que estaban siendo engañados, pero a pesar de eso se preocupaban de él

Al salir del aula de DCAO, Harry se dirige a la torre de Gryffindor, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien caminaba en sentido contrario y sin previo aviso ¡PLACH!

- ¡ENANO IDIOTA! - grito Malfoy parándose rápidamente y mirándolo desafiante - ¡Crabble, Goyle! miren lo que encontré aquí, un asqueroso gusano de Gryffindor - lo tomo de la túnica y lo elevo varios centímetros - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Caupper, Maxlon Caupper… - contesto Harry con mezcla de rabia y temor, y si se daba cuenta, y si lo descubría

- Caupper, yo soy Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin y acabas de perder 5 puntos por agredir a un prefecto

Ante este comentario Crabble y Goyle rieron fuertemente y Malfoy miraba burlón a Harry

- ¡déjalo Malfoy! - grito de una esquina la voz de una chica

- OH cállate Weasley, tu no eres quien para ordenarme nada

- Suéltalo ahora - volvió a repetir - si no quieres que te quite puntos

- No eres prefecta - respondió rápidamente

- Si lo soy - le mostró la insignia que brillaba en su túnica - ahora suéltalo

- Lo soltare, no porque me lo ordenes, sino porque no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con asquerosas comadrejas

- Si claro, lo que tú digas Malfoy - contesto sarcástica Ginny

Harry cayó al piso y miraba sorprendido la actitud de Ginny, era impresionante la manera que desafiaba a Malfoy

- No me desafíes, Weasley - Harry vio como Malfoy se le acerco a Ginny hasta casi rozar sus narices, desafiante he imponente, pero Ginny se mantuvo firma - no me conoces, no sabes quien soy en realidad

- Y tú no sabes de los que yo soy capas, Malfoy

Draco la miro fijo unos instantes y girando en sus talones se alejo con sus amigos, cuando Harry dirigió la vista a Ginny, la chica no pestañaba en ningún momento tenia la vista en el rubio y noto una sonreía amplia en sus labios. Harry balbuceo un pequeño gracias y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, aun pensando en su desagradable encuentro con Malfoy y como Ginny, en otras palabras, le había salvado la vida

- Maaaax… - lo llamo Ginny con la voz dubitativa

Harry se giro tranquilamente en dirección a la chica, para saber que deseaba, pero su cara palideció, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y su respiración se agito ante la imagen.


	7. Los de Primero

**Capitulo 7 "Los de Primero" **

- Yoo… - Harry no sabia que hacer

Ginny lo miraba seria, en una mano tenia la foto de Hermione y en la otro el pergamino que le entrego McGonagall esa mañana, era obvio que por lo menos alcanzó a lees las primeras palabras, Harry no sabia que decía el pergamino pero lo sospechaba

- Max se te cayó esto - le dijo Ginny con la voz seca

Harry camino hacia ella temeroso que comenzara con preguntas, balbuceando algunas cosas que ni él entendía, al encontrarse frente a ella, estiro la mano temblorosa, para tomar sus pertenecías, pero Ginny hizo un ademán de entregárselas y luego se las quito de nuevo, para sorpresa de Harry Ginny mostró una débil sonrisa

- Si tienes que escribir tu vida en un pergamino, para que no se te olvide, tendrás muchos problemas en clases, es especial con Snape

Ante este comentario Harry casi se cae de espaldas, de repente el frió que sentía disminuyo y las pulsaciones de su corazón comenzaron a volver a la normalidad

- Pero esto no lo puedo dejar pasa - dijo seria mostrando la foto de Hermione - porque ella es mi amiga - y luego le sonrió tiernamente y poniendo la voz como cuando se le explica algo a un niño pequeño agrego - pero si quieres este será nuestro secreto… toma - le entrego la foto a Harry y le palmeo la cabeza - mejor la guardas bien, porque si la ve mi hermano Ron, ni Merlín te salva de una muerte segura

Y riendo se alejo dejando a Harry en medio del pasillo, solo con su cabeza dando vueltas y el sistema nervioso al borde del colapso.

Cuando entro a la sala común se encontró un gran alboroto, chicos de todos los cursos gritaban y se aglomeraban en el centro de la sala, de donde salían fuegos artificiales y sonoros ruidos de estallidos

- Jean ¿Qué esta pasando? - pregunto a su amigo que salía de entre la multitud

- Un chico de tercero… se comió un Yanqui Explosivo, y ahora le salen fuegos artificiales por las orejas

Harry lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta, pero prefirió retirarse, no quería ver a nadie y menos a la persona que entraba por el retrato para controlar la situación

- ¡Hermione es Blaise, de tercero! - le gritaba Parvati desde dentro del circulo

Harry la vio y salio corriendo de ese lugar, Ginny que venia junto a ella, al ver la reacción del chico le dio un ataque de risa que llamo la atención de su amiga

- No es gracioso Ginny - le regaño Hermione - el chico puede hacerse daño

- No me rió por eso Herm… es solo que descubrí que tienes un admirador secreto

- ¿Un que? - la miro Hermione con cara de "estas loca" - ya deja de hablar tontera y ayúdame con Blaise, antes que se entere McGonagall

Cuando Harry entro a su dormitorio, se estiro en la cama boca arriba y mirando el techo, pensando en lo sucedido, el miedo que le dio al ver a Ginny con la foto de Hermione y que no se podía controlas cada vez que la veía. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco la foto y el pergamino, guardo la foto en su mesita de luz, luego tomo el pergamino y leyó en voz baja

Maxlon J. Caopper

11 años

2 de julio

Padres Muggles (muertos cuando tenía un año)

Vive en orfanato Muggle en la ciudad de Londres

Recibe su carta, pero al no tener conocimiento del mundo Mágico y de Hogwarts pierde el tren

Al terminar de leer el pergamino pronuncia _finale _y el pergamino se prendió fuego. En ese momento entro bruscamente al dormitorio un chico, venia corriendo, azoto la puerta y se metió debajo de la que Harry dedujo era su cama, a los segundos entro Fran con ataque de risa, seguido de Jean que venia medio pálido

- ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto entre risa

Harry con un movimiento de cabeza le indico la cama

- Arman, sale de ahí - movía la manta par que saliera

- ¿Se enteraron… vienen por mí? - se escucho la voz del niño entre medio riendo y medio temeroso

- No - contesto aun en risa Fran

- Genial - salio de abajo Arman, era un niño delgado, de piel clara y ojos muy pequeños de un color azul oscuro - ¿cómo estuvo?

- excelente… Blaise no se dio ni cuenta… hubieras visto su cara, estaba roja, le salían fuegos artificiales de las orejas, sus ojos brillaban y cada vez que quería hablar de su boca le salían chispas verdes - contaba entusiasmado

- Genial… ja, bien merecido se lo tiene

- Pudo haberle pasado algo grave - intervino Jean - además la prefecta estaba furiosa, no paraba de decir que castigaría al que lo hizo

- No fue grave… solo un susto, por tratarnos de enanos inútiles - rió Arman, luego miro a Harry como si recién se diera cuenta que existía

- Max Caupper él es Arman Hammer, Arman él es el chico nuevo

- Haaaa… por eso la cama extra… ¿De donde eres Max?

- De Londres

- ¿Te gusto Hogwarts?

- Si, es muy grande - contesto Harry observando a Arman, tenia una actitud arrogante, pero parecía interesado en mantener conversación con Harry

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy, llegue temprano y me permitieron entrar a clases para no atrasarme

- No te pierdes de mucho, aquí todo es muy…estricto - dijo sentándose en su cama, que era precisamente la que estaba junto a la de Harry, las otras dos se encontraban al frente

- Pero la educación es la mejor - intervino Jean

- Si bueno… supongo que es así… Max ¿te puso ese sombrero que habla?

- Si - contesto Harry temeroso a las demasiadas preguntas del chico

- Y… ¿Qué te digo?

- ¡Arman! - le critico Jean - eso no se debe decir

- ¿Quién dice que no?… es una pregunta inocente, simple curiosidad

- Me dijo que tenia las habilidades de un Gryffindor - termino la discusión Harry

Arman arqueo las cejas, sorprendido de la respuesta, Harry recordó el juicio hace dos años, donde el jurado examinaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo y cada silaba que pronunciaba. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta rompiendo el minuto tenso que se creo, Arman como reacción innata, se metió de cabeza bajo su cama

- Pase - grito Fran

Al abrirse la puerta se vio la cara de la chica de crespos rebeldes, de ojos saltones que Harry vio en la clase de pociones

- ¡HOLA! - prenuncio la niña alegremente

- Hola Nasstia - contestaron Fran y Jean mientras Arman salía de su escondite

- ¡Nasstia!, que susto me diste - reclamo Arman

- Eso te pasa por hacer cosas que no corresponden

- ¿YO?... ¿Qué he echo yo ahora? - pregunto cínicamente Arman

- Vi cuando ponías los Yanqui explosivo en el bocadillo de Blaise - se acerco hablando burlonamente

- ¿Alguien más vio? - pregunto preocupado

- No - rió la chica - porque procure que nadie lo hiciera, así que me debes una Hammer

- Si, esta bien - Hablo mosqueado de la presencia de la chica - ¿eso es todo?

- No - dijo mirándolo fulminantemente - venia a ver si Jean me facilita sus apuntes de Historia de la magia - y luego dirigió la mirada a Harry mientras Jean caminaba a su baúl - Hola, soy Nasstia

- Hola soy Ha… Max, Max Caupper - tartamudeo Harry, realmente se sentía incomodo

- Toma – Jean le entrego los apuntes

- Gracias, nos vemos en la cena - y antes de salir agrego - Arman, Granger y Weasley te están buscando - y ante la cara de miedo de su compañero se rió fuertemente cerrando la puerta tras ella

Ha esto le siguió el primer fin de semana en Hogwarts, Harry se levanto muy temprano, tratando de no llamar la atención, bajo a desayunar, esperando no encontrarse con nadie en el gran comedor hasta por lo menos una hora mas, cuando entro miro las mesas, efectivamente se encontraban vacías, camino a la de Gryffindor y se sentó en el extremo de ella, invoco su desayuno y por primera ves en muchos días sintió hambre y comenzó a comer con muchas ganas, ya había terminado su cereal y se preparaba una tostada cuando algo lo paralizó.

De las puertas del gran comedor apareció una figura humana que caminaba sigilosamente por entre las mesas, traía una capa negra, la capucha tapaba su cara, que al parecer no despegaba del piso, Harry sintió como sus venas se congelaban, lo habían descubierto, venían por él, estaba hay solo en medio del salón paralizado por el miedo, su rostro blanco como papel y su boca se seco, trato de pararse pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo.

La figura se acercaba mas y más, parecía que no caminaba sino que flotaba, hacia leves movimiento de manos, Harry vio como la figura paraba unos posas antes de llegar a él y alzaba un poco la cabeza, como advirtiendo la presencia de Harry, paro frente a él, frente a Harry

- Hola - pronuncio secamente y dirigió su mano pausadamente hacia su cabeza para bajar la capucha, cuado la capa cayo por completo hacia tras Harry casi se cae de espalda, su corazón definitivamente dejo de latir y su respiración termino, era su fin


	8. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 8 "Reencuentro" **

- ¿Te sientes Bien?

Pero Harry solo contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, por su mente volaba las ideas, "tienes que estar tranquilo, no se tiene que dar cuenta"

- ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? - pregunto sentándose frente a él

- No tenia… sueño - tartamudeo Harry

- La mayoría de los de primer año terminan su primera semana de clases exhaustos, además hoy es sábado - comento mientras tomaba una tostada

- No puedo… dormir - volvió a tartamudear Harry, en ese momento ella lo miro, con la calidez de esa mirada y la ternura de su sonrisa, Harry se sintió derretir y noto el ardor en sus mejillas

- A mí me pasa… muy seguido, pero te acostumbraras luego… tú eres Caupper ¿cierto?

- S…sí

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy prefecta de tu casa, bueno junto con Dippet de quinto curso y Ginny de sexto curso, la chica que te recibió

- Si lo sé - contesto sin darse cuenta y Hermione lo miro divertida

- Siento no haberte recibido ayer, pero tenia algunos problemas personales - ante esta frase su voz se apago desviando la vista a la tostada que tenia en la mano, luego de una pausa siguió recuperando su antigua voz - ¿has tenido algún problema en clases o con tus compañeros de casa?

- No ninguno - sonrió tímidamente ante la presencia de ella - las clases son muy interesantes y mis compañeros son algo… especiales

- Si, Fran y Arman son caso serio, me recuerdan a unos gemelos que estuvieron en Hogwarts hace unos años - rió ante el recuerdo - son imán de problemas, te recomendare que tuvieras cuidado si no quieres tener líos - termino mascando la tostada y tomando sumo de calabaza - si necesitas ayuda con alguna materia, solo me avisas, los profesores puedes llegar a ser algo exigentes el primer año

- En especial Snape - pensó Harry en voz alta

- Ya lo conociste - comento divertida

- Si, fue mi primera clase, y me odia... mas que antes

- ¿Más que antes? - pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas

Harry se había delatado, no podía ser… piensa, piensa, se repetía para sí mismo una y otra vez - como llegue tarde Snape me fue a buscar a Hogsmeade, en cuanto me vio me odio, ahora después de su clase me odia mas

Ante este comentario Hermione no pudo evitar reír, Harry la miro satisfecho de su ingenio

- No te preocupes por Snape, odia a todo Gryffindor, solo habla poco en clase y procura preparar las pociones tal cual la enseñe, eso evitara que se desquite contigo ahora que Ha… - pero se detuvo, los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos

- ¿Que haces tan temprano levantada? - pregunto Harry, para cambiar el tema

- Me gusta estar sola de vez en cuando - contesto seria - para pensar, es hostigante tener a Ron las 24 horas del día vigilándome - sonrió melancólica - me escapo de Ron y todo lo que me sobra… desde que… - un silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos, Harry la miro y sintió remordimiento, por el daño que le estaba provocando - pero… - Hermione volvió a hablar con una voz un poco mas alegre, como evitando la tristeza - te encontré a ti en mi escapada, así que porque no me cuentas mas de ti

- De Londres, huérfano, padres muggles, murieron cuando tenia un año - dijo Harry como si leyera una receta de pociones - recibí carta pero no creía que fuera verdad, por eso no tome el tren

- Vaya… que interesante, así que no conoces el mundo Mágico

- No mucho, pero ya aprendí de memoria todos los libros que pude, incluido la Historia de Hogwarts - sonrió pensando en la primera vez que vio a Hermione en el tren - he probado hechizos sencillos pero han funcionado bien

Ante este comentario Hermione quedo muy impresionada y comenzaron un interesante dialogo, sin darse cuenta Harry se encontraba hablando de magos famosos, hechizos, Hogwarts, incluso de Quidditch, con su mejor amiga, perdió el miedo de estar frente a ella, mucho mas tranquilo pudo bromear.

- Cuando tome mi varita por primera ves, una luz brillo, pensé que me iba a quemar el cuerpo – contaba mientras tomaba otra tostada

- Yo aun recuerdo que la mía vibró enérgicamente – contesto ella

- Leí por hay – comento Harry recordando – que la varita elige al mago

- Me sorprendes, sabes mucho mas que yo a tu edad – dijo impresionada Hermione mirándolo como si descubriera algo, ante la cara de ella, Harry se asusto – tus lentes… esos lentes se parecen a los de…

- Me los entrego el director… - contesto Harry – el director de mi orfanato… los tengo desde que recuerdo

Hermione quedo admirada del chico, se preguntaba como alguien de su edad podía ser tan maduro, incluso tuvo la impresión de estar hablando con alguno de sus compañeros, se divirtió mucho con esa charla, como lo hacia en los viejos tiempos.

Hermione exploto en risa ante la pregunta de Harry, este la miro estupefacto con la reacción de la castaña, el tema era importante, pero ella pareciera tomárselo como un chiste

- ¿Ron y yo novios? – Volvió a reír fuertemente llamando la atención de los primeros alumnos que ingresaban al comedor – eso es imposible

- ¿Por... que? – tartamudeo desconcertado

- Simplemente porque Ron y yo somos totalmente diferentes... somos muy buenos amigos y nos queremos mucho, pero nada mas – sonrió pero pareció recordar algo y su sonrisa desapareció

- Pasa algo malo... dejaste de sonreír

- Nada solo recordé algo

- ¿Puedo saber que? – pregunto Harry sutilmente

- Quizás mas adelante... – dijo Hermione y tomando otro sorbo de zumo cambio la conversación – mejor cuéntame si ya has ideado una forma de vengarte de Snape... todo buen Gryffindor tiene una

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron conversando, estaban tan concentrados discutiendo la mejor forma de torturar a Snape que no notaron que el gran comedor ya se encontraba abarrotado de los estudiantes que se agolpaban en las mesas de sus casas, de entre la gente que llegaba, aparecieron los chicos de séptimo curso, encabezados por Ron, que en cuanto los vio se dirigió a Hermione

- ¡Si sigues con tus escapadas, me tendré que pegar a ti como un prendedor! - reclamo Ron en cuanto se encontró frente de ella

- Ya me encontraste Ronald Weasley - se defendió Hermione - ahora deja de reclamar y desayuna

- ¿Por que sigues con esa manía de desaparecer? - pregunto molesto sentándose a su lado

- ¿Por qué sigues tratándome como una niña pequeña? - contraatacó Hermione

- Yo no hago eso - se defendió el pelirrojo comiendo cereal - solo quiero estar seguro que estés bien

- Deja tranquila a Hermione, Ron - intervino divertida Ginny sentándose frente a Ron junto a Harry - se supone que yo soy tu hermanita

- Tu tienes a Colin, el te cuida por toda la familia

- No es gracioso - le reprocho, y luego dirigió su mirada a Harry - hola Max

- Hola - contesto Harry ahora mucho mas seguro

Es impresionante como la gente ahora no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, lo tomaban como una persona mas, incluso ignorándolo en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban a Harry de su nueva vida, además se impresiono que una simple conversación con su amiga, le había dado tanta seguridad para enfrentarse a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Harry miraba a Ron y la forma que trataba a Hermione y a pesar que estaba feliz de tener a su amigo frente, saber que estaba bien y que se preocupaba por él, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, de no poder hablar con él como antes, de no poder reír o discutir y sobre todo, no poder estar sentado entre el y Hermione.

- Ron, él es Maxlon Caupper - los presento Hermione - el chico nuevo de primero

- Hola - saludo alegre - bienvenido a Gryffindor

- Gracias - fue lo único que supo contestar

- Hermione - Ron puso la cara muy seria - como hoy no te has podido escapar de mí, y no pienso dejar que te desaparezcas de nuevo, te invito que pasemos la mañana en Hogsmeade - término con una tierna sonrisa

- ¿¡Hogsmeade! – pregunto Harry sin comprender, nunca los sábados habían tenido salida al pueblo mágico

- Los chicos de séptimo curso tienen permiso de pasar los fin de semanas en Hogsmeade, el pueblo mágico cercano al castillo… y algunos hasta se quedan a dormir en el pueblo – le informo Ginny

- Ron… sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo sola, me permite pensar

- Piensas mucho Hermione - intervino Ginny mirando de reojo a Ron - te haría bien un paseo

Ha regañadientes Hermione accedió, Ron tomo su mano y la saco del gran comedor, Harry miro a Hermione desaparecer

- Eres un chico muy soñador - lo sobresalto Ginny

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Harry sin entender

- Nada… - rió inocente - ten cuidado con lo que haces... no sé porque, pero me inspiras confianza como si te conociera de años

Harry palideció ante el comentario inocente de la pelirroja, seria posible que Ginny se estuviera dando cuenta, no, eso era imposible, o quizás la chica podía percibir al verdadero Harry

- ¡Hay no!… hay viene Colin - se quejo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Harry giro la cabeza y en efecto, Colin Ceevey caminaba emocionado en dirección a ellos

- Hola Ginny - saludo alegre, sin percatarse de la presencia de Harry

- Hola Colin - saludo fastidiada Ginny - en estos momentos nos dirigíamos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall - dijo mirando significativamente a Harry el que confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza - nos vemos luego Colin

Tomando del brazo a Harry, Ginny salio del gran comedor y se metió entre unos pasillos, cuando ya constataron que nadie los miraba

- Siento haberte metido en esta mentira - se disculpo Ginny - pero Colin no me deja tranquila, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts - le comentaban mientras caminaban juntos a la sala común - sé que es bueno, y es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no es para mi… que digo, yo aquí contándote mis cosas personales - se puso roja

De impróvido apareció atravesando la pared y volando boca abajo Peeves, el duende

- ¡VICTIMA NUEVA! – grito y comenzó a arrojarles canastas de pelotas sobre la cabeza

- ¡PEEVES, ya para! – grito Ginny mientras se tapaba con su brazo, Harry hizo lo mismo

- Dime Por favor – hablo el Poltergeist sin parar de atacarlos

- Peeves, por favor

- NOOOO – rió estruendosamente

Harry y Ginny tuvieron que echar a correr, subieron corriendo una escalera, Harry recordaba perfectamente donde desaparecían los escalones y los salto con gran destreza, hasta perder al Poltergeist

- Él es Peeves – dijo Ginny recuperando el aire – y esa es su linda forma de ser

- Que amable – ironizo Harry

- Mantente lejos de él y nunca, nunca lo provoques

- Lo haré – Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente

- Max, sobre lo que te dije...

- No te preocupes, no diré nada, será un secreto - sonrió cordialmente Harry

- Te dije... tienes algo especial que da confianza - termino sonriendo

El fin de semana paso entre libros y tareas, Harry trataba de mantener la calma, pasar desapercibido en la sala común, pero era casi imposible con sus compañeros de primero inventando y provocando cada problema. El domingo por la tarde la pasó en el despacho de Lupin, leyendo sus libros, admirando sus objetos más personales y acariciando a Hedwig.

- Remus… ya no le mandes mas cartas a Ron y Hermione - le dijo, Lupin lo miro extrañado - yo les escribiré ahora - contesto Harry a la expresión del hombre lobo y le entrego dos sobres con los nombres de sus amigos

El lunes, Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama ya vestido, listo para enfrentar su primer curso en Hogwarts por segunda vez. Tenía entre las manos su horario revisando las materias de ese día

- Max ¿estas listo? - se escucho la voz de Jean

- Si - Harry salio de su cama - solo revisaba el horario

- Hoy estará tranquilo - intervino Fran - herbologia y por la tarde historia de la magia

Bajaron a la sala común que en ese momento se encontraba repleta de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Harry distinguió que en uno de los sillones a Hermione hablaba animadamente con Parvati, un poco mas alejada de ellas Ginny tratando de evadir a Colin, en ese momento apareció Ron que salía de su cuarto, seguido de Seamus y Dean, Para sorpresa de Harry Seamus tomo de la cintura a Parvati y le dio un beso, Ron en cambio saludo a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y la invito a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor, tomaron asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar, de la nada apareció Arman, paresia agitado

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - pregunto Fran

- Haciendo negocios - contesto malévolamente y comenzó a comer muy rápido

Harry se mantuvo muy callado, los chicos de primero eran muy simpáticos, y lo trataban muy bien, pero no era lo mismo, extrañaba a Ron, Hermione, Seamus incluso a Neville, miraba constantemente donde ellos estaban sentados.

- Max… Max… - lo llamaba Fran

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Harry volviendo a la realidad

- Dije que este chico es raro - dijo Arman tomando mas mermelada

- ¿Preguntaba cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch favorito?

- Haa… eehhh… los Canones - pero la vista de Harry esta vez se paro ante una chica que entraba temerosa al comedor, la chica era muy bonita, de tez blanca y grandes ojos verdes - ¿¡Alis! - susurro

- ¿Canones Alis? - pregunto extrañado Fran- no conozco ese quipo

- Max ¿te encuentras bien? - intervino preocupado Jean

- Ssii… - contesto sin dejar de mirar a Alis

- Te dije que este niño es ¡MUUUY EXTRAÑO! - concluyó Arman mirando perversamente a Harry

Pero Harry no escuchaba la conversación, seguía con la mirada a Alis hasta ver que se sentaba en la mesa de

- ¿¡Slytherin!


	9. Una Pluma

**Capitulo 9 "Una Pluma" **

Esa mañana trabajaron en el invernadero número 1, debían observar una variedad de 20 plantas distintas y anotar sus nombres para averiguar que planta se trataba y para que servia. Harry sin problema anoto todos los nombres y de acuerdo a lo que se acordaba realizo una breve explicación de cada planta, al tocar la campana ya tenia la tarea terminada

- ¿Seguro que no has estudiando nunca magia? - pregunto desconfiado Arman

- No...

- Para ser hijo de Muggle sabes mucho – comento suspicaz

Harry no dio mayor importancia a las palabras y continúo caminando hacia el castillo. Durante el almuerzo Harry estuvo intranquilo frente a la presencia de Alis, observo como comía sentada junto a Malfoy y eso lo puso más nervioso, lo saco de sus pensamientos el grupo de séptimo año de Gryffindor que entraba por la puerta, todos empapados de pies a cabeza, se sentaron bruscamente salpicando agua

- ¿Es necesario que las clases sean TAAAN prácticas? – se quejo Seamus sacando una alga acuática de su hombro

- Estas clases arruinaran mi cabello – protesto Parvatil

- Y mis uñas – la apoyo Lavander

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Arman muy interesado

- ¡Nada que te importe microbio! – rebato Dean malhumorado

- ¡Dean! – le llamo la atención Hermione – son nuestras clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – informo

- Extraño los tiempos que solo teníamos que dibujarlos – comento Neville soñador

- A Hagrid se le paso la mano esta vez – gruño Ron sacándose un alga de dentro del suéter – por poco nos ahogamos

- ¿No habrá forma de pedir cambio de profesor? – pregunto Fran metiéndose en la conversación de los de séptimo – yo no quiero que me pase eso a futuro

-¿Cambio de profesor? – protesto Harry – no conoces a Hagrid, es excelente profesor - todos los que estaban cerca lo miraron de forma muy extraña – por lo que me han contado - se disculpo avergonzado por el exabrupto que casi lo delata

- Tiene razón - lo defendió Hermione – Hagrid es buen profesor, quizás se le paso un poco la mano... – y ante la mirada hosca de sus compañeros – esta bien... hablare con él

Cuando esperaban en la puerta del aula de Historia de la magia, Harry sacaba conclusiones mentales de que estaría asiendo Alis en Hogwarts... llego a la conclusión de buscándolo a él, era obvio

- Plomo a la vista – informo Arman; todos los chicos miraron y vieron acercarse a Donor hablando animadamente con otro chico de Slytherin – no entiendo como una casa tan honorable como Slytherin, acepte a tal alimaña

- ¿¡Honorable Slytherin! – pregunto Harry sorprendido por aquellas palabras

- ¿No te lo había comentado?... – intervino Fran – Arman cree que esta en la casa equivocada... ¿adivina donde le gustaría estar?

Harry dirigió la vista a Arman sorprendido, primera vez que escuchaba que un Gryffindor admirara la casa de la serpiente, era algo inconcebible, ilusorio, irreal

- No pongas esa cara, Caupper – hablo Arman muy calmado – soy fiel a Gryffindor, pero no puedo negar que los Slytherin tiene algo que me encanta...

- ... yo también la vi, ingreso a séptimo, mi amigo Malfoy se hizo muy amigo de ella... – paso comentando orgullosamente Donor

- Mi amigo Malfoy, ja – se burlo Arman – Malfoy es demasiado para ser amigo de ese...

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía

- Si... ¿Has escuchado hablar de él?

- Demasiado – contesto Harry misteriosamente

La puerta se abrió y el profesor fantasma permitió la entrada al aula.

Al terminar el día, Harry estaba mentalmente agotado, en su cabeza daba vuelta Alis y su llegada a Hogwarts. Estaba sentado en la sala común, en una de las mesas junto a sus compañeros de primero que anotaban rápidamente todo lo que salía en un libro sobre plantas mágicas básicas, Harry tenia un libro sobre Eric el Chiflado, vida obra y sobrevida, que fingía leer pero sus pensamientos no salían de Alis

- ¡Con esta planta se puede provocar vomito!... – comento interesado Arman

- Ni lo pienses Arman – lo freno Jean

- Yo no pienso nada – se defendió

- Eso ya lo sabemos – soltó Nasstia sentándose en la misma mesa - ¿alguien sabe que es una brozaya?

- Es una flor – informo Fran – quizás te interese Arman, su polen provoca ataques de riza

Harry escuchaba vagamente la conversación, estaba jugando con una pluma de águila negra que le había regalado Ron la navidad anterior, que saco a escondida del despacho de Lupin y que tenia escrito "grandes amigos" en el centro, con ella dibujaba garabatos en el libro, comenzó a sentir un apretón en el estomago, su curiosidad y ansiedad no aguantaron mas, dejo el libro en la mesa, guardo la pluma en su túnica y se levanto

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Fran

- A dar una vuelta – contesto como si nada

- Pero son mas de las 7 – contradijo Jean

- Sí sé ¿Por qué?

- Los de primero solo podemos estar fuera de la sala común hasta las 7 – intervino Nasstia

- Ya lo sabia – se defendió Harry aparentando saber – yo tengo... tengo que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall

- Caupper, si deseas escaparte, hazlo – lo insito Arman – no te alarmes, nadie dirá nada

Harry miro con el ceño fruncido al chico, pero decidió salir de todas maneras. Cuando salió al pasillo, medito muy bien donde iría, primero tenia que tener cuidado que no lo pillaran Filch ni la señora Norris, deseo tener el mapa del merodeador en esos momentos, necesitaba saber que estaba asiendo Alis en Hogwarts. Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos para llegar al primer piso, miro dentro del comedor, y pudo ver una buena cantidad de alumnos, algunos jugaban ajedrez, leían libros o simplemente conversaba, todos mayores que él; no vio a Alis en ese lugar. Decidió acercarse a los terrenos Slytherin; bajo a las mazmorras, ocultándose de vez en cuando para no ser visto por los alumnos de esta casa, decidió esconderse cerca de la entrada a la sala común de las serpientes. Se arrodillo tras una estatua y permaneció allí.

No tenia muy claro lo que estaba asiendo, maldijo mentalmente no tener su capa invisible en esos momentos, pero decidió quedarse allí. Vio como varias veces entraban y salían alumnos, distinguió a Bullstrode, no ha cambiado en nada, pensó Harry; Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, ha Harry se le estaban adormeciendo las piernas cuando sintió la voz de Crabbe

- No es de mi confianza...

Un grupo de Slytherin caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Harry

- A nadie le interesa tu confianza – dijo Malfoy tranquilo

- ¿Por que tanto interés por la nueva? – inquirió Parkinson celosa

- Nada que afecte tu existencia, Pansy, son cosas de la elite – le espeto Malfoy

- Te recuerdo Draco, que yo también pertenezco a la elite del colegio

- No hablaba del colegio – sonrió Malfoy con superioridad, su plateado pelo permanecía engominado perfectamente como lo recordaba Harry, y su mentón lucia más puntiaguda que antes

Confirmado, Alis lo esta buscando, dedujo Harry; espero que los pasos se apagaran, para salir cuidadosamente de su escondite, comenzó a caminar unos pasos cuando una mano lo paro bruscamente

- ¿Que hace un gato roñoso en las mazmorras?

Harry le dolió el estomago al sentir que su hombro era estrujado por la mano corpulento de Goyle

- ¡Suéltame... suéltame! – forcejeaba Harry

- Cuando estemos en el despacho de Snape

- ¡NO... por favor! – pidió Harry; si Snape se entera que Harry andaba husmeando cerca de la sala común de Slytherin; el castigo y la humillación serian una fiesta para el profesor

- ¡HO sí! – sonrió perversamente

Goyle comenzó a tirar de Harry, no era muy difícil ya que Harry era muy pequeño y ligero para el gorila de 17 en el que se había convertido Goyle

- ¡Suéltame... gorila apestoso! – gritaba Harry luchando – suéltame

- ¡Déjalo Goyle! – llamo la atención Ron desde la puerta de un aula cercana

- No te metas comadreja... llevo este germen donde Snape

- Me meto orangután, porque ese germen es de Gryffindor – se acerco

Harry perdió todo el habla al ver a Ron, detrás del pelirrojo caminaban Seamus y Hermione

- ¿Por qué llevas a Caupper donde Snape? – pregunto Seamus curioso

- ¡No te importa! – respondió agresivamente Goyle

- ¡Goyle, baja a Max! – exigió Hermione

- ¡NO ME ORDENES NADA, SANGRE SUCIA!

- ¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! – grito Ron acercándose mas

Harry forcejeo un poco mas pegando una patada en la pierna a Goyle, el Slytherin lo soltó quejándose de dolor y tocándose la pierna, Harry corrió hacia Seamus y Hermione, la castaña lo tomo del brazo y lo protegió

- ¡Maldita rata, Snape te matara!

- ¿Que hizo para que Snape lo mate? – pregunto Seamus

- Estaba husmeando en la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin

Los tres Gryffindor miraron a Harry atónitos; Harry sintió que sus manos transpiraban, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, escapar, noto que estaba tiritando; Hermione se agachó un poco para quedar cara a cara con Harry

- Max ¿estabas husmeando en la puerta de Slytherin? – pregunto tranquila

- No – contesto rápidamente, sabia que debía mentir, técnicamente era un niño pequeño y no conocía Hogwarts – me perdí - contesto lo más convincente posible

- Vez Goyle, se perdió – concluyo Hermione tranquila

Seamus y Ron sonrieron victoriosos

- Pero... son más de las 7... – tartamudeo molesto – no puede estar en los pasillos

- De eso me encargo yo – se impuso Hermione – soy su prefecta - Goyle dedico una mirada de ira a los tres Gryffindor y se marcho

- Por poco y no te salvamos, Caupper – sonrió Seamus – salgamos de aquí – comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos

- ¿Qué hacías en el territorio de las serpientes? – pregunto Ron visiblemente molesto

- Me perdí – confirmo Harry

- De todos modos no deberías estar fuera de la sala común – le regaño – es peligroso

- Déjalo Ron – exclamo Hermione – Max ya aprendió la lección, ustedes adelántense al comedor yo iré a dejar a Max

- Puede irse solo – reclamo Ron

- Ron, que poco solidario – se burlo Seamus – toma Max, se te cayo esto – dijo entregándole la pluma de águila negra

Harry se paralizo, miro de reojo a Ron y Hermione y vio como los dos miraban con los ojos abierto la pluma que tenia en la mano Seamus, Rápidamente Ron se la arrebató de las manos

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? – pregunto Ron muy alterado

- Ron tranquilízate, es solo una pluma – exclamo Seamus

- No, no es solo una pluma, esta pluma es de Harry

- Max ¿de donde sacaste esa pluma? – pregunto Hermione tratando de permanecer calmada, pero Harry noto como empezaba a temblar

- Me la encontré – pudo contestar fingiendo inocencia

- ¿Dónde? – salto Ron desesperado

- En el pasillo del primer piso – contesto Harry aparentando ingenuidad

- Eso es imposible – exclamo Ron – esta pluma...

- Merodeando por los pasillos – sonrió Lupin caminando hacia ellos, luego miro a Max nervioso - ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala común?

- Se perdió Profesor – defendió Hermione

- Lupin mira – se impuso Ron – el enano la tenia, es la pluma de Harry, dice que la encontró en un pasillo

Remus y Harry se miraron significativamente mientras el profesor tomaba la pluma en su mano, luego de analizarla un momento tranquilamente dedujo – seguramente se cayo cuando traía las cosas que Harry pidió que guardara en mi despacho. Será mejor que me la lleve – la guardo en su bolsillo – Hermione por favor lleva al señor Caupper a su sala común

- Si profesor – sonrió Hermione

- Señor Caupper, mañana lo espero en mi despacho para que hablemos sobre sus clases adicionales – Harry solo movió la cabeza en afirmación y fue arrastrado por Hermione mientras veía que Lupin hablaba con Ron

Caminaron en silencio algunos pasos; Harry pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierto y necesariamente debería tener mas cuidado, de repente le surgió la idea, esto de tener otro cuerpo le podría permitir saber que piensan los demás de él, con algo de nerviosismo decidió formular una pregunta y luego la realizo

- Hermione

- Sí

- ¿Por qué esa pluma es tan importante?

Pararon de caminar en seco, instintivamente Hermione lo miro, penetrando sus ojos azul pálido, Harry pensó que la pregunta fue inoportuna, pero ya estaba echo, Hermione sonrió levemente.

- En nuestro mundo existe un chico llamado Harry Potter, es obvio que no lo conozcas porque ni siquiera sabias que existía la magia – retomaron el andar pero mas lento – le llaman el niño que vivió, porque pudo derrotar al mago oscuro cuando solo tenia un año, luego se enfrentaron en varias ocasiones y ahora esta estudiando en otra escuela por su seguridad

- ¿Tú lo conoces?

- Si – sonrió, pero Harry noto que fue una sonrisa distinta – mucho, es mi mejor amigo... y la pluma que encontraste le pertenece

- ¿Por eso se enojo tanto Ron?

- Harry y Ron son muy buenos amigos... Ron solo se preocupo

- ¿Y tú te preocupas por Harry?

- Mas de lo que yo quisiera... ya llegamos, entra a la sala común y promete que no saldrás en horas que no correspondan

- Prometido - sonrió Harry aparentando lo mejor posible la actitud de un niño de 11 años


	10. Conociendo al Enemigo

**Capitulo 10 "Conociendo al enemigo"**

- Crees que funcione

- Mi vida depende de esto, tiene que funcionar

- Han pasado mas de 15 días y aun no lo logras, el señor comienza a impacientarse – sonrió maliciosamente

- Si apareciste para darme ánimos, Renco, lo estas logrando – ironizo Jandri, luego miro con temor el caldero que humeaba frente a ella

- Porque nos ahorras trabajo a todos y te comunicas con él – pregunto Renco mientras jugaba con un frasco que contenían un pequeño bicho; Jandri levanto la vista fastidiada

- De ningún modo… – dijo entre dientes apretados conteniendo el coraje - cruzaré palabras con un...

- ... Ingrato, cobarde, basura... – rió burlón Renco - Sabes que es el único que puede hacer la poción y de paso salvar tu vida...

- Jamás le pediré ayuda a Severus Snape – sentencian Jandri

- Quien lo diría... la discípula enamorada reniega de su maestro – volvió a reír; Jandri lo miro con furia, elevo su varita y lo apunto, Renco al ver la reacción de Jandri paro de reír y se puso tieso

- Snape fue mi maestro en pociones, pero jamás estuve enamorada, en cambio tu, pobre Renco, aun no puedes olvidar a...

- ¡NO LA NOMBRES! – grito descontrolado

- ¿Qué?... ¿temes que se aparezca su fantasma? – camino acortando la distancia que los separaba – eres patético Renco, 17 años de su muerte y aun no te olvidas de ella

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! – de improviso una luz blanca segadora nublo toda la visión

- Vamos... despierta... Caupper despierta – Harry comenzó a sentir suaves cachetadas sobre su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos, vio tres caras mirándolo preocupado; Harry se enderezo y los chicos retrocedieron un poco

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Jean acercándole un vaso con agua

- Sí... ¿Qué paso?

- Te quejabas mucho, te movías en la cama y hablabas algo que no se entendía – le informo Jean; mientras Harry bebía un poco de agua, sentía la garganta seca y se percato que estaba completamente mojado por la transpiración

- Yo les dije que este chico es MUY raro – afirmo Arman mientras se metía bajo sus sabanas

- Estaba soñando - contesto Harry – no quise despertarlos

- Cuando sueñes trata de hacerlo en voz baja – pidió Arman antes de desaparecer tras sus cortinas

- ¿Siempre es tan simpático? – exclamo Harry mientras se volvía acostar y sus amigos regresaban a sus camas

- La mayoría del tiempo – comento Fran

- ¿Estas seguro que te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado Jean

- Si, solo fue un sueño – susurro Harry pensando en la escena que había visto minutos atrás; era extraño, siempre que soñaba eran momentos directos con Voldemort, pero esta vez no, eso tenía que significar algo

- ¿Que tenemos hoy? – pregunto Harry a Jean, a la mañana siguiente mientras echaba azúcar a su avena

- Veamos – saco de su bolso el horario – encantamiento doble

- ¡Que entretenido! – gruño Arman uniéndose a la mesa – cuatro horas de movimientos entupidos de varita

- ¿Nos levantamos con buen humor? – se burlo Fran

- Si, y mejoro mas cuando Granger me pillo copiando el informe de historia de la magia a Nasstia

- ¿Que castigo te puso ahora? – comento resignado Jean

- Me sito en la biblioteca a las 5 – sonrió burlón mientras se acercaba un pan – me párese que quiere una cita conmigo y no se atrevió a pedirla

- En tus sueños – soltó Harry ante esta respuesta los tres chicos incluido Harry estallaron en risas - conociendo a Hermione – dijo Harry entre risas – te hará ordenar los libros de la biblioteca por alfabeto

- Muy gracioso Caupper, porque no te preocupas más de ti, Weasley no para de mirarte con cara de perro

Harry giro su cara en sentido contrario y pudo ver a Ron, junto a Seamus y Dean, sentados unos puestos mas allá; Ron parecía muy molesto y trataba de desquitar su rabia mirando asesinamente a Harry

- ¿Algún problema con el pelirrojo? – pregunto Jean

- No, ninguno – contesto tratando de darle poca importancia; pero le preocupo la actitud de su amigo, sabia que después del suceso con la pluma Ron estaría pendiente de él

- ¡Si las miradas mataran! – exclamo Arman, llenando su boca de pan

Harry miro ceñudo a Arman y volvió a mirar a Ron, el pelirrojo ya no lo miraba, sino que tenia la vista en la puerta del gran comedor; hay de pie estaba Alis, entro con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su cabello rojizo caoba bailaba divertido, incluso Harry se sorprendió de la belleza de la chica, camino suavemente a su mesa y saludo a Malfoy muy cariñosamente. La chica tomo su desayuno tranquilamente; Harry volvió a mirar a Ron y noto que su amigo dejo de mirar la mesa de Slytherin y bajo la vista, apenado

Justo en ese momento, llego el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado a no recibir nada, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaba en levantar su cabeza hacia el techo inundado de lechuzas, de improviso Hermy, su nueva lechuza gris, paso volando entre la mermelada y el azúcar y dejo caer una nota en el plato de Harry. Este la abrió de inmediato. De letra desprolija decía

_Querido Señor Caupper:_

_Sé que tiene esta tarde libre y deseaba invitarlo a tomar una taza de té conmigo y comer esos bollos que tanto le gustan a un amigo mío. Lo espero a las 4, por favor envíe la respuesta con esta nueva lechuza suya _

_Hagrid _

Harry se emociono mucho con la invitación, le arrebato la pluma de la mano de Jean y escribió al reverso de la nota _"gracia por la invitación, estaré puntual a las 4, nos vemos mas tarde"_, puso la nota y la envió con la lechuza bautizada Hermy. Esa nota vasto para que el humor de Harry estuviera muy bueno. La clase de encantamiento estuvo demasiado tranquila para su gusto, incluso aburrida, eran demasiado sencillos los hechizos, lo que le entretenía era ver el gran esfuerzo que hacia Frean por realizarlos bien y como Arman fastidiaba a Nasstia para que creyera que ya lo había logrado.

Después de cuatro horas de movimientos de varitas, Harry salio del aula de clases para dirigirse a la sala de DCAO; al llegar a la puerta del aula salían los alumnos de 6º curso

- Hola Max – saludo Ginny; Harry le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro

- El profesor Lupin me mando a llamar – informo Harry

- Ginny – se acerco Colin – seremos pareja para el trabajo de los maleficios

- Esta bien Colin - dijo resignada – seremos pareja... solo para el trabajo

- Por algo se empieza – sonrió – ¿y quien es tu amigo?

- Te presento a Maxlon Caupper de primer año

- Hola – saludo Harry

- Hola – saludo Colin – soy Colin Creevy, novio de Ginny

- ¡Colin! – regaño la pelirroja – eso no es cierto

- Bueno, futuro novio

- No tienes remedio – exclamo la chica dando media vuelta; Colin la vio alejarse luego miro a Harry

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Al profesor Lupin

- Esta adentro, puedes pasar no hay nadie

- Gracias – sonrió Harry y comenzó a caminar

- ¡He Caupper!... sonríe a la cámara – Harry ante el llamado voltea y siente un flash en la cara – es para el mural de Gryffindor

Harry quedo perplejo, tuvo que pestañar varias veces para borrar la luz blanca de sus pupilas, era raro ser fotografiado con ese cuerpo, miro estupefacto como Colin guardaba su cámara y se alejaba

- Hola Harry – saludo Lupin – ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, supongo

- Bueno, no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo – le entrego su horario de clases – este es tu nuevo horario; seguirás teniendo tus mismas clases que hasta ahora, pero tendrás clases conmigo de noche

- Lupin, has pensado en dejarme tiempo para dormir – comento mirando su horario.

Estaba completo todo los días en la mañana con sus clases habituales y en la noche con las adicionales, incluso algunas clases terminaban pasada las 11 de la noche

- No seas exagerado – rió Lupin – te deje algunas tardes después de almuerzo libres para que realices tus deberes

- Gracias – ironizo Harry, mirando más detalladamente vio las asignaturas – ¿runas mágicas? ¿Apariciones? ¿Invocaciones? ¿Leyes mágicas?

- Si, son todas tus asignaturas nuevas, en tu entrevista de orientación vocacional dijiste que deseabas ser auror, pues bien, esas son las asignaturas adicionales que necesitas para esa carrera, aparte de pociones, historia mágica, encantamientos y transformaciones

- ¿Esperas que estudie todo esto y lo de primer año? – comento Harry horrorizado

- Claro... – contesto Lupin sinceramente - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Cuál es el problema?... Remus apenas me quedara tiempo para comer y dormir

- No exageres, Harry – lo interrumpió el licántropo - las clases de primero serán un refuerzo a tu educación y las clases conmigo no serán tan pesadas

- ¿Y las horas para volar? – inquirió preocupado

- Pensé que no necesitarías horas para volar con tus clases de vuelo – ante la cara de enojo de Harry agrego - Veré que puedo hacer, por ahora solo concéntrate en tus clases...

- Y en el antídoto y en Voldemort y en Malfoy y en Snape y en mis compañeros y en Ron... y en mis sueños

- ¿Sueños? ¿Has tenido sueños con Voldemort? – se preocupo

- No con Voldemort precisamente – Harry relato el sueño a Lupin quien lo escucho atentamente al finalizar su relato - ¿Qué puede significar el sueño? No soñé con Voldemort y eso es extraño

- No es tan extraño Harry – comento Lupin – a pesar de tener el cuerpo de 10 años, tus poderes siguen creciendo, hasta ahora solo podías ver a Voldemort, pero al parecer este don creció y ahora podrás ver en sueños a las personas que desees, algo que te sucedió debió motivar tu necesidad de saber que pasaba con estos mortifagos, quizás saber de la poción o el antídoto

- Quizás – contesto Harry desanimado, sin poder evitar pensar en Alis

- Todo estará bien – lo interrumpió Lupin – Para que se te quite el mal humor, tengo algo para ti – sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y sacaba dos sobre de un cajón – son de Ron y Hermione, me las trajeron hoy en la mañana para que te las enviara

Harry miro aprensivamente las cartas y las tomo temeroso entre sus manos, miro la letra perfecta de Hermione escrita en verde esmeralda y los desordenados garabatos de Ron en negro; las guardo en su bolso

El Lunes por la noche pasare por ti a la sala común – se despidió Lupin mientras Harry emprendía la marcha hacia el comedor para almorzar

En el pasillo del 2 piso, Peeves el Poltergeist se paseaba con una canasta en la mano

- Si no tienes un paraguas... aguántate una mojada... si no tienes una escoba... aguántate una bomba

- ¡ Peeves, no¡Peeves, ya vasta! – gritaban un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff que se cubrían de las bombas de agua de colores que arrojaba Peeves

- HO POR MERLÍN – grito muy enojada una vos femenina de una esquina del pasillo – QUE FALTA DE RESPETO, COMO HACERLE ESO A LOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS... ESO ES CRUEL, MALIGNO, DESPIADADO, METETE CON LOS DE TU TAMAÑO

Peeves, miro a la chica con curiosidad, una mueca de maldad se marco en su cara, sonrió maliciosamente y flotando se acerco a ella

- Y tu... muchachita ¿quién eres? – dijo atravesando su pecho con el dedo, provocándoles escalofríos a la chica

- Morgan, Alis Morgan y no permitiré que abuses de los más pequeños

- ¿Morgan... Morgan?... – repetía Peeves tocándose la barbulla - ¿tienes algo que ver con Quentin Morgan?

Alis lo miro curiosa – no – contesto dudando

- ¿Y Blatsky Morgan?

Ante esta pregunta Alis lo miro curiosa – si, era mi padre – contesto algo emocionada – lo conociste

- ¡LA HIJA DE BLATSKY MORGANN!... ¡LA HIJA DE BLATSKY MORGANN!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba la chica asustada por los gritos

- ¡ BOMBAS DE AGUA PARA LA HIJA DE BLATSKY MORGANN! – Peeves comenzó a bombardear a la chica con todas las bombas de aguas de colores que tenia, Alis trataba de cubrirse con su chaleco mientras se escondía tras unas armaduras - ¡ BOMBAS DE AGUA PARA LA HIJA DE BLATSKY MORGANN!

- ¡VASTA PEEVES! – se escucho un grito, mientras otros chicos y chicas se reinan a carcajada de la situación - ¡DÉJALA... DÉJALA!

- HOOO... ¡WEALEY SE QUIERE SUMAR A LA FIESTA!

- No te atrevas Peeves – amenazo Ron

- ¿A no? – se burló el Poltergeist – ¿tu me lo vas a negar?

- No – sonrío Ron - ¡BARÓN SANGUINARIO! – grito, Peeves alzo las cejas y voto todos las bombas que tenia para desaparecer tras el techo, Ron camino hasta Alis y la ayudo a levantarse

- Gracias

- Veo que tuviste un encuentro con nuestro querido Poltergeist

- Si, es muy amigable - ironizo

- No eres de Hogwarts, verdad – pregunto algo extrañado, la chica levanto las cejas – todos los alumnos de Hogwarts conoces a Peeves

- Soy nueva, llegue hace algunos días, Alis Morgan – extendió la mano muy ceremoniosamente para saludarlo con una risa divertida en sus labios

- Ron Weasley, - contesto el saludo igual de ceremonioso, con una gran sonrisa en los labios - cuando vuelvas a cruzarte con Peeves solo grita muy fuerte Barón Sanguinario... es un truco que funciona

Ambos chicos se sonrieron, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas

- ¿Perteneces a la casa de Gryffindor? – dijo con voz chillona y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría señalando el escudo que tenia Ron pegado en uno de sus libros

- Sssiii.. – dudo en contestar ante la felicidad de la niña

- Entonces me puedes contar sobre Harry Potter – ante esto Ron la miro extrañado – ¿lo conoces... esta aquí en Hogwarts? – pregunto aun mas emocionada

- Lo conozco, es mi mejor amigo y no, no esta en Hogwarts – la desilusión de Alis se noto en sus ojos

- ¿Eres otra fans del niño que vivió? – pregunto Ron molesto por el tema de conversación

- Fans...mmm no – contesto Alis – más bien interesada en el tema de la caída del señor oscuro

- ¡RON! ¡RON! – grito Seamus desde una esquina del pasillo – vamos te están esperando

Cinco minuto antes de las cuatro, Harry salió del castillo, cruzo los terrenos y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, una ballesta y un par de bota estaban en la puerta del frente, con cierto temor Harry toco la puerta, la voz de Hagrid se escucho desde dentro – _ya voy, ya voy _– la gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrir la puerta, tal cual la recordaba Harry, Hagrid quedo mirando por unos segundos a Harry, estaba impresionado, de entre las piernas de Hagrid se asomo Fang, un viejo dogo negro, olorosando con precaución a Harry, después de estar seguro se tiro encima del chico lengüeteando su cara

- Atrás, Fang, atrás – tiro Hagrid del cuello del perro – entra – la cabaña de Hagrid lucia como siempre la recordaba, de un ambiente y en el techo colgaban jamones y faisanes - ¿Harry?

- Si – sonrió Harry – es un poco extraño ¿no?

- Solo un poco – Hagrid se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo cariñosamente claro que Harry sintió que le partía las costillas – casi me dio un ataque cuando supe lo que paso... me alegra que estés bien

- A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo – sonrió sentándose en uno de los grandes bancos de la mesa; Hagrid saco dos tazas de té, y unos bollos de chocolate

- ¿Cómo has pasado estos días? – dijo sirviendo el agua; Harry se encogió de hombros – claro que pregunta... debe ser difícil volver a primero con otro cuerpo

- Será más difícil cuando empiece con mis clases adicionales de séptimo – comento antes de tomar un sorbo de té – me las impartirá Lupin

- Será solo por un tiempo... he escuchado que Snape hace grandes avances en el antídoto

- Lo dudo... Snape es la única persona que disfruta con la situación – ante este comentario Hagrid sonrío

Los bollos de Hagrid tenían la misma dura característica de siempre, Harry diciendo que no tenia hambre solo tomo té mientras le contaba todo lo vivido a Hagrid, desde Azkaban hasta la suma de clases nuevas incluso lo de Alis, con Hagrid se sintió más cómodo hablando de ella.

- ¿Y la chica esta en Hogwarts?... pero eso es peligroso, Dumbledore debe saberlo, enseguida

- No se lo he dicho porque Alis no es mala, me ayudo mucho mientras estuve en Azkaban… sé que esta aquí por ordenes de Voldemort

- Con mayor razón, la orden debe saber lo que esta pasando – insistía nervioso Hagrid

- Alis no es problema por ahora, en el caso que sea necesario se lo diré a Dumbledore - finalizo Harry, Hagrid lo miro dudoso – lo prometo

- Como tu desees – comento Hagrid – pero hay otra damita que esta muy preocupada por ti… - Harry lo miro curioso - … Hermione viene muy a menudo a verme y habla mucho de ti – Harry no hizo ningún comentario pero sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas tostadas se volvían rojas.


	11. Sucederá en Navidad

**Capitulo 11 "Sucederá en Navidad"**

_Querido Amigo:_

_Las clases están matándome, Snape esta buscando tu reemplazante para odiar sin éxito, en una semana serán las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor pero nadie se atreve a postular por temor a no superarte, Harry te has vuelto una leyenda. Ginny te manda muchos saludos y dice que te extraña, también Dean, Seamus y Neville incluso Lavander y Parvatil me preguntan por ti, espero que te estén tratando bien en tu nuevo colegio y que les hables de mí a tus amigos._

_Ron _

_Querido Harry _

_Espero que estés muy bien en tu nuevo colegio, imagino lo difícil que debe ser acostumbrarse a todo de nuevo pero toma esto como la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas, aprovecha al máximo todas tus clases y no hagas nada que yo no haría. Las clases están muy duras, eso me gusta, exigen mas de mí, pero entre los estudios y mis deberes de prefecta no me queda mucho tiempo para el PEDDO y con Ron decidimos suspender las clases con el ED, ya no es necesario con Lupin como nuestro profesor. Te tengo una sorpresa cuando vuelvas. Tengo que decirte que aquí se te extraña mucho, en especial yo. Espero verte muy pronto y por favor escribe mas seguido, me hace bien saber de ti. Un beso _

_Hermione _

Harry llevaba dos horas sentado en el pasto húmedo, detrás, el castillo comenzaba a prender sus velas y frente el lago mostraba una paz envidiable. Entre sus manos tenia las dos cartas, una brisa otoñal comenzaba a jugar con su pelo, su mente viajaba entre los pensamientos y las vivencias de los últimos días, saber que sus amigos estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos le provocaba escalofríos, maldijo nuevamente a Voldemort y su vida.

- ¿Por que tienes que elegir lugares tan fríos?

- Si deseas lo conversamos en el gran comedor junto a Dumbledore – espeto la voz fría y de silabas arrastradas

- Tu humor es encantador – contesto la voz armoniosa de la joven

Harry se percato de la presencia de dos sombras que caminaba en dirección a él, guardo rápidamente las cartas en su bolsillo y agachas camino para esconderse tras unos arbustos, procuraba no respirar para no ser descubierto. Las sombras pararon cerca. Harry de inmediato reconoció a la más alta de ellas, su platinada cabellera brillaba por la recién aparecida luna.

- Bien Draco... que es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir

- Recibí carta de mi padre...

- ¡Que emoción! – Alis dio pequeños saltitos de alegría, ganándose la mirada interrogante de Malfoy – lo siento – recobro la compostura

- Tu madre aun no encuentra la formula...

- Ya lo sabia... recibo unas dos lechuzas diarias, insiste que yo tengo la culpa... – sonrió sentándose en el pasto

- ¿Y no la tienes? – inquirió acusadoramente Malfoy

- Claro que... no – dudo en contestar – ¿eso era lo tan importante?

- No – sentencio – el señor ya registro todo el país y san Potter no aparece lo que confirma que esta aquí, en Hogwarts

- Pero no lo he visto – comento pensativa – sus amigos dicen que no esta aquí

- Debe estar oculto, el castillo esta lleno de pasadizos y cuartos secretos

- ¿Cómo Azkaban? – pregunto interesada

- Si, supongo... además no conoces a Potter, no lo reconocerías

- A claro... – dudo -... no lo conozco

- Lo más importante... debemos tener a Potter antes de navidad

- ¿Para que nos dé regalitos? – sonrió divertida Alis; Malfoy la miro medio molesto medio preocupado

- ¡NO!... según mi padre el próximo Cenmag es el 24 de diciembre

- ¿¡El cenmag! – susurro Harry

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto el Slytherin inquieto

- No seas paranoico, Draco... estamos solos – contesto la chica despreocupada

- Solo por precaución – sentenció Malfoy; tomo su varita en dirección hacia donde estaba Harry y pronuncio – FLIPENDO

A Harry por poco lo alcanza el hechizo, en el momento justo rodó unos cuantos metros y quedo lejos del alcancé del rayo violeta; levanto la cabeza para ver a los dos Slytherin, noto que también había quedado lejos de ellos, podía distinguir perfectamente los cuerpos, pero sus voces no las oía. Decidió quedarse allí, para ver si algo de los jóvenes le servia, aun no sabia para que, pero la idea de espiar a Malfoy y Alis lo convenció. Vio como los chicos conversaron tranquilamente, debes en cuando Malfoy paraba de charlar y caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Alis jugueteaba con algunas libélulas, atrapándolas y luego volviéndolas a soltar.

Harry calculo que ya había pasado cerca de una hora, comenzaba a sentir frió en todo el cuerpo cuando vio que los chicos comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo, Harry no quería perderlos de vista, por tercera ves deseo tener su capa de invisibilidad, se mantuvo a unos metros de ellos y tras unos arbustos comenzó a caminar. Cuando ya estaban subiendo los escalones hacia la puerta del castillo, esta se abrió y apareció una lisa cabellera pelirroja

- ¿Qué hacen afuera del castillo? – inquirió Ginny molesta

- Nada que a ti te incumba, Weasley

- Ten cuidado con tu tono, Malfoy – espeto Ginny

- Solo dábamos un paseo – contesto Alis frenando a Draco

- Están prohibidas las salidas del castillo después del anochecer – le informo Ginny con tono duro

- Lo siento – se disculpo Alis – yo insistí en salir a ver los terrenos de noche

- No te disculpes con ella – le regaño Draco – es solo una asquerosa comadreja; otro Weasley que logra un poco de poder

Ginny empuño sus manos conteniendo la rabia, sus mejillas coloradas no tenían que envidiarle a sus cabellos; Harry presenciaba todo desde un arbusto y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir ansiedad de intervenir

- ¿Weasley?... ¿eres hermana de Ron Weasley? – pregunto emocionada Alis; la pregunta sorprendió a Ginny asiéndola olvidar su enojo

- Si... – tartamudeo

- Un chico encantador – sonrió la chica – el mejor amigo de Potter ¿no?

- Si, la comadreja Weasley era su mejor amigo y esta zanahoria – dijo despectivamente señalando a Ginny – era su novia

- ¿Tú eres la novia... ?

- No – la freno secamente Ginny – y si lo fuera no veo en que te afecte, Malfoy...

- En nada – afirmo Draco – si es común que la basura con basura se mezcle... ahora si nos disculpas mi amiga y yo debemos ir a nuestra sala común – y con aire de superioridad Draco tomo a Alis del brazo y la arrastro pasando por el lado de Ginny

- Malfoy – lo llamo Ginny con voz de satisfacción – cinco puntos menos para ti y tu amiga por salir del castillo sin permiso – termino sonriendo burlonamente.

Harry estaba impresionado, Ginny esta vez si lo sorprendió, era muy distinta a la niña que entro en primero, se sintió extremadamente orgullo de ella.

Dos noches después Harry estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya todos los alumnos de cursos pequeños se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, solo algunos de sexto y séptimo permanecían aun en la sala común, Ginny estaba conversando muy entusiasmada con una compañera de curso mientras Colin la miraba embobado. Ron discutía con Dean y Seamus quienes serian los posibles buscadores de Gryffindor, Harry estaba muy atento a esta conversación y debes en cuando daba algunos bufidos cuando el nombre no le gustaba. Estaba sentado con un libro de Quidditch en sus manos, soñaba con la hora de volver a jugar.

De repente sintió como un bulto rozaba sus pies, Crookshanks runruneaba junto a él, lo acaricio con una mano y el gato salto a su regazo

- Nunca vi a Crookshanks comportarse así con alguien extraño – sonrió Hermione sentándose a su lado – le gustas

- Es un preciosos gato – comento Harry – y muy inteligente, igual a su dueña

- Gracias – volvió a sonreír Hermione algo cohibida – ¿qué haces aun despierto?... deberías estar en tu dormitorio

- Estoy esperando al profesor Lupin

- ¿Problemas? – dedujo Hermione

- Algo así – contesto sonriendo mientras cerraba el libro que tenia

- Quidditch a través de los tiempos... mi libro favorito – cometo mirando la portada

- ¿Tu libro favorito? – pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Bueno no el mío exactamente... el de un amigo que ama ese deporte... ¿te gusta el Quidditch?

- Si, mucho – contesto entusiasmado – pero no puedo jugar... los de primero no entran a quipos – comento algo molesto

- Harry entro a jugar cuando estaba en primero... es muy buen jugador, si tú eres tan bueno como él quizás te permitan entrar – dijo para darle ánimos

- No creo que sea posible, Harry Potter... – a Harry se le hacia extraño mencionar su nombre -... era muy bueno

- Si... Harry siempre es bueno en lo que se propone

- Hermione... – interrumpió la conversación Ron acercándose – ¿me puedes ayudar con mi reporte de las trasformaciones humanas?

- Lo siento Ron, no me siento bien, me voy acostar – se excuso levantándose

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele? ¿este enano te hizo algo? – pregunto asustado

- No Ron – lo freno Hermione – no tiene nada que ver... solo no me siento bien, quiero estar sola

- Hermione, esa soledad maniaca que tienes no te hace bien – reflexiono Ron – porque no me ayudas con mi tarea y así no piensas tanto en Harry

Hermione pareció meditarlo un momento y luego accedió en el preciso instante en que Lupin aparecía por el retrato

- ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Dean asustado

- No se preocupe señor Thomas, no es por nada malo... vengo a buscar al señor Caupper – dijo mirando a Harry; este se levanto y camino hacia él

- Profesor... – lo llamo Hermione – ¿a tenido noticias de Harry?

Harry y Lupin se miraron, Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza de afirmación y Lupin contesto – Si Hermione, esta muy bien, manda muchos saludos y dijo que pronto contestaría sus cartas

A la mañana siguiente Harry evitaba por todos los medios posibles toparse con Alis, el sabia perfectamente que con su nuevo cuerpo era imposible que la niña lo reconociera, pero prefería no arriesgarse, la diviso un par de veces en el pasillo camino al desayuno y la esquivo olímpicamente.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de Herbologia de 6 año, dejarían a las menores hay para dirigirse luego a la de pociones de 7 curso, cuando Ron escucho que una voz lo llamaba

- Hola zanahoria – saludo feliz Alis dando cortitos saltos hasta llegar a ellos

Cuando Ron la vio no pudo creerlo, abrió tantos los ojos y su mandíbula se callo al suelo, caminando hacia el venia Alis, hermosa como siempre con sus ojos verdes esmeralda que hacían perfecto juego con su uniforme verde platinado

- ¿Una Slytherin! – retrocedió asustado unos pasos mientras las chicas lo miraban extrañadas

- ¿Cómo estas Ron? ¿Vas a pociones?

- ¿Una Slytherin? – volvió a repetir, una mezcla de confusión y miedo se noto en su voz mientras señalaba el escudo de la chica ojiverdes, Ginny, Hermione y Luna lo miraron sorprendidas

- Si – contesto Alis sonriendo – linda ¿cierto? – pregunto mirándose su propia insignia

- Pero... tu... ¿Slytherin?

- No entiendo – se percato la niña del estado del pelirrojo – ¿es malo?

Ron no aguanto ningún minuto mas frente a Alis y sin previo aviso, salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de pociones

- Para el es malo... muy malo... - hablo Ginny mientras veía desaparecer a su hermano

- ¿Por qué?

- Ronald tiene cierto rechazo a las serpientes – intervino Luna

- ¿Tu eres la chica nueva cierto? – pregunto Hermione

- Soy Alis Morgann – saludo efusivamente de manos a las chicas

- Hermione – indico a la castaña – Luna – indico a la rubia - y yo Ginny

- Mas conocida como la pobretona – intervino una voz masculina, las tres chicas voltearon para encontrarse con Malfoy

- Pobretona, pero no títere de papá – contesto

- Vámonos Ginny – dijo Hermione tomándola del brazo para alejarla del rubio, las miradas de los dos eran de muerte súbita

Habían pasado varios días desde que Harry escucho hablar a Alis y Draco del Cenmag. Esa palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Caupper, con la vista no vas a transformar ese fósforo en alfiler - rió Arman; Harry reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Lo siento... estaba pensando – contesto mirando a los chicos

- Pensando en algo importante – pregunto Fran interesado

- No... – contesto Harry sin dar importancia recordando nuevamente la conversación - solo me acordaba de algo

- O de alguien – se burlo Arman; Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho comenzaba a desesperarlo

- Déjalo Arman – lo paro Jean mientras examinaba su fósforo

- Espero que el señor Finishi y compañía tengan su transformación completa – dijo McGonagall caminando hacia ellos

- Si profesora – se anticipo Jean – hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo pero es algo difícil

- Pero veo que el señor Caupper no hace ningún esfuerzo – dijo mirando a Harry, Harry solo la miro y apunto perezosamente con la varita el fósforo y murmuro algo inaudible, el fósforo brillo y tomo un fuerte plateado y tenia una punta filuda

En las clases de DCAO era donde mejor se sentía Harry, Lupin no lo obligaba, como el resto de los profesores, a cumplir con las tareas, por lo general le pedía que se aislara del grupo para hacer alguna otra actividad como leer libros de séptimo curso.

- Profesor Lupin – lo llamo Harry; Lupin dejo de revisar la composición de Fran y camino hacia el puesto de Harry - ¿Lupin han descubierto algo del Cenmag?

Lupin lo miro extrañado por la pregunta y susurro – No

- ¿Sabes que es lo que significa esa palabra?

- Harry, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso – murmuró vigilando que todos los alumnos estuvieran observando a los Gringioht, un animal pequeño pero muy maligno

- Pero necesito saber que es el cenmag – insistió Harry

- No tengo la información completa, es un ritual, involucra magia poderos, solo eso te puedo decir, Dumbledore no quiere…

- … Que me preocupe – se resigno Harry, Lupin sonrió

- Señor Hammer, si no desea terminar con su piel morada y llena de pelos, le recomendaría que devolviera el Gringioht al frasco

Harry estaba pensando si contarle o no a Lupin la conversación que escucho, se acercaba Halloween y después de eso vendría navidad

- Profesor Lupin – Volvió a llamarlo; Remus volteo a verlos – sucederá en navidad

Lupin lo miro extrañado y sorprendido a la vez – ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto acercándose

- Lo escuche – contesto temeroso – cuando estaba en...

Sonó la campana y el estruendoso mover de sillas los sobresaltó – por favor Harry, mantente al margen de esto, por tu seguridad – le pidió Lupin antes de que Harry saliera del aula


	12. De Tu Voz

**Capitulo 12 "De Tu Voz"**

El clima cada vez era mas frió conforme pasaban los días... el cielo de un celeste grisáceo permitía que algunos rayos de sol entibiaran el ambiente, Harry caminaba rápidamente. Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña golpeo con fuerza, no sintió ningún ladrido como era común en Fang; volvió a golpear

- Vamos Hagrid – grito hacia dentro de la cabaña – hace mucho frió... soy yo Ha... – Harry no pudo terminar, la puerta se abrió y de pie estaba Hermione, traía puesto su uniforme a pesar de que era fin de semana - ¿Hermione?

- Hola – saludo tímidamente la niña; mientras Harry ingresaba en la cabaña – ¿vienes a ver a Hagrid?

- Sí

- No esta... fue al bosque prohibido, los centauros tuvieron un ataque – contesto ella sentándose frente a una taza de té, Harry noto que tenia los ojos hinchados, señas claras que estuvo llorando

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? – pregunto Harry sentándose frente a ella, esta se limpio una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla y se enderezo tratando de disimular

- Si, me siento bien – contesto poco convincente

- No te creo – contesto Harry firme; Hermione lo miro extrañada – nadie que se siente bien llora – Hermione sonrió

- No es nada importante

- No te creo – volvió a sentenciar y Hermione volvió a sonreír

- Si te cuento un secreto prometes no decírselo a nadie – dijo la castaña misteriosamente; Harry afirmo con la cabeza – estoy así por Harry Potter

Harry sintió como si de repente le arrancaran el corazón y un gran vació apareció hay, sintió ganas de decirle a Hermione quien era

- Ya va mas de un mes que no se nada de él, no ha escrito ni una sola carta... – dijo derramando otra lagrima – y pareciera que mientras más tiempo pasa mas lo extraño

Harry no sabia que decir, quedo estupefacto por lo que le estaba contando su amiga, se sintió torpe, con todo lo que tenia que hacer, sus clases extras, los deberes, no le quedaba tiempo para escribirles y peor aun se le había olvidado

- Y ahora Ron me sale con esto... – dijo molesta

- ¿Ron?... ¿que hizo Ron?

- Me confeso que gustaba de mí

- ¿QUE?... pero eso es imposible – se exalto Harry

- Lo mismo le dije yo – comento – esto esta siendo más difícil de lo que creí... mientras Harry estuvo en Hogwarts me dedique a ser su apoyo, siempre trate de mantenerme fuerte, invencible, porque sabia que necesitaba a su lado alguien en que apoyarse, en ser su mejor amiga – dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana donde se podía ver el sol esconderse – y ahora que no esta... nada tiene sentido – seco algunas lagrimas que seguían cayendo

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su estomago también desapareció, se sintió tan culpable, por primera vez en su vida podía saber lo que Hermione sentía, lo que pensaba y como lo veía, era increíble, dramáticamente increíble, se sintió pésimo, mal, horrible.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Hermione – no debí decirte esto, es solo que necesitaba desahogarme... no lo debes entender

- Si lo entiendo – pudo articular Harry con un nudo en la garganta – no es bueno guardarse las cosas...

- Lo sé... pero no tengo muchas personas de confianza, esta Ginny, ella es la que guarda todos mis secretos, pero no me gusta agobiarla demasiado y cuando traté de contarle a Ron como me sentía, confundió las cosas, termino diciendo que me entendía porque sentía lo mismo por mi y le encantaría que estuviéramos juntos

- Y que... le... dijiste – pregunto Harry atónito

- No fui capas de contarle lo que pasaba, solo dije que me diera unos días... no sé que hacer – comento mientras tomaba su cabeza

- Porque no le cuentas todo a Harry – sugirió

- La verdad a veces separa a las personas – exclamo – si le cuento Harry se sentirá culpable

- Hermione – dijo Harry tomando su mano la que era más grande que la suya – sé que lo que estas viviendo es duro... pero ahora mas que nunca tienes que ser fuerte

Hermione levanto la vista fijándose en el pequeño que tenia al frente, era un niño físicamente tan pequeño, pero de una madures que la dejaba estupefacta, mientras Harry sin darse cuenta acariciaba la mano de Hermione en un intento de tranquilizarla, manteniendo su mirada fija en sus pardos ojos, paresia que la conexión entre ellos era natural. Un mágico momento que fue interrumpido solo por el golpe de una puerta, con brusquedad Harry y Hermione voltearon a mirar hacia la entrada donde estaban parados Ginny y Hagrid, la primera miraba la escena con los ojos como plato mientras que Hagrid sonrió bobamente

- ¿Interrumpimos? – Hagrid pregunto con voz ronca

- No – contesto Hermione nerviosa mientras Ginny miraba significativamente las manos de ambos que aun mantenían unidas, ante esto Harry y Hermione las separaron rápidamente – Solo estábamos hablando de… lo que… bueno le estaba contando… ¿Qué haces aquí Ginny? – pregunto Hermione para cambiar el tema mientras los recién llegados se acomodaban en la cabaña

- Recordé que visitarías a Hagrid y quise saludarlo también, además necesito pasar el sabor amargo que me dejan las discusiones con Malfoy – comento la pelirroja acomodándose en un sillón cercano a la mesa con desplante hosco

- ¿Otra vez en discusiones con Malfoy? – pregunto molesta Hermione

- Él es quien comienza siempre – se defendió Ginny

- Y tú no haces nada para evitarlo – comento Harry divertido por la actitud de la menor de los Weasley

- Se supone que como prefecta debes dar el ejemplo sobre comportamiento, Ginny, y no provocar discusiones

- No creo que Ginny provoque las peleas, recuerda que estamos hablando de Malfoy, Hermione – intervino Hagrid – y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que le propino una cachetada hace unos pocos días

Harry y Ginny miraron a Hermione confundidos

- Fue en defensa propia – sentencio la castaña – sus malos comentarios me ofenden

- Apostaría mi bolsa de dulces que fue un comentario sobre Harry – soltó Ginny

- ¿Y tu… porque fue la pelea esta vez? – pregunto molesta

- Por el clima, por el lago, por la luna ¿qué mas das?, Hermione, es Malfoy todo lo que él dice o hace es motivo de pelea

- Pero Malfoy es prefecto…

- Ya estoy aburrida del tema – se altero Ginny asustando al resto – todo en esta escuela es Malfoy, donde va uno es Malfoy, Malfoy aquí, Malfoy allá, estoy fastidiada de oír hablar de Malfoy… ¿qué no podemos vivir sin él? – y sin mas aviso se paro del sillón y salió de la cabaña furiosa

- La que no puede vivir sin Malfoy es ella – comento como quien no quiere la cosa Hagrid comiendo un bollo de chocolate

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cómplices, parecían pensar lo mismo ¿Por qué la actitud de Ginny ¿Por qué esa repentina fobia hacia el rubio Slytherin?

Las cosas parecían no mejorar para Harry, después de la confesión de Hermione su humor se vio ennegrecido, sus clases de primero estaban horribles y ya había pasado una semana del inicio de sus clases adicionales y pensaba que moriría de cansancio en cualquier momento

- Señor Caupper – se acerco Lupin a la mesa de la biblioteca donde se encontraba solo Harry leyendo 'Soneto del hechicero nivel superior' – veo que ha seguido mi recomendación, un libro interesante que le ayudara mucho

- ¿Crees que esto me sirva algún día? – pregunto Harry fastidiado mostrándole el libro, Lupin tomo asiento

- Espero que si – comento como si nada – sino tendrás serios problemas a la hora de enfrentar un mortifago

Como respuesta Harry solo lanzo un bufido y volvió a hundir su cara en el libro, Lupin permaneció cayado unos segundos, Harry sentía su presencia

- ¿Porque el humor de hoy? – insistió Lupin

- ¿Que humor? – pregunto sin levantar la vista, Lupin permaneció callado esperando mas respuesta – ¿tendría que estar bien por algo? – pregunto Harry indignado - ¿encontraste el antídoto? ¿Puedo decirles la verdad a mis amigos?...

Lupin lo miro y sintió gran pesar por el chico, Harry sabia que no debía desquitarse con el licántropo por sus problemas pero no lo pudo evitar.

- No – contesto Lupin sin inmutarse – pero tengo un premio para ti por el esfuerzo que hiciste esta semana – sonrió, Harry lo miro dudoso – te conseguí permiso con Dumbledore… tienes el campo de Quidditch para ti por una hora

Harry no lo pudo creer cuando lo escucho, soltó el libro sin querer y salto de su asiento

- ¿En verdad?... ¿Dumbledore acepto? – balbuceaba emocionado – ¡voy para allá!

- Aun no – lo freno Lupin – después de almuerzo, el directo instalara un campo especial para que no tengas problemas de ser visto por alguien – termino satisfecho por la alegría que provocaba esta noticia en Harry

Esa tarde a las tres y media, Harry se apresuraba a bajar los escalones hacia el parque, por fin Lupin le había reservado el campo de Quidditch, después de tanta espera, el estomago de Harry vibraba de emoción, en sus clases de vuelo había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos de autocontrol para no salir disparado con la escoba a surcar los aires, de hecho encontró esa clase tan aburrida y tortuosa como las de pociones.

Era un día claro con brisa, la hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies, mientras caminaba por el terreno ondulante, bordeando el bosque prohibido. Firmemente sujeta en su mano llevaba su tesoro, la saeta de fuego, la cual brillaba destellante por el exceso de cera que tenia. Al ver el campo de Quidditch de nuevo se sintió completamente feliz. Camino hasta el centro, puso en posición su escoba y la montó, parece que la saeta de fuego supiera lo que seguía después y lo deseaba con ansias, pues Harry juraría que la escoba oscilo enérgicamente.

Harry dio una fuerte patada y subió, el aire pego de golpe en su cara y se sintió respirar de nuevo, el viento movía su túnica y silbaba tras él y un relámpago de feroz alegría se posos en su corazón, olvido todo lo que hasta ese momento le cargaba la conciencia. Estuvo volando no sabe cuanto tiempo, su reloj de pulsera había marcado hace tiempo atrás la hora de vuelo que le correspondía, pero la emoción no permitía que parara de hacer piruetas en el aire. Hasta que un destello verde esmeralda llamo su atención, al mirar hacia el piso pudo ver una chica parada saludándolo y otro grupo de alumnos acercándose. Se inclino y bajo en picada para descender suavemente. En cuanto toco la hierba la muchacha se acercó a él

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Su corazón latió más ligero que nunca al ver a la chica tan cerca. Alis estaba parada al frente, vestía el uniforme de Slytherin y en su cuello colgando resaltaba una esmeralda que nada tenia que envidiarles a sus ojos, la chica muy ansiosa repitió la pregunta ante la cara atónita de Harry

- ¿Cómo puedes volar de esa manera?

- Yo no… - tartamudeo Harry – un amigo me enseño – invento aunque la excusa era demasiado tonta, pero parece que la chica la aceptó bien.

- Mi nombre es Alis – sonrió – yo nunca he volado… me fascinaría volar como tu vuelas… ¿estas en algún equipo del colegio?

- No – contesto Harry sin saber que hacer, en ese momento solo quería salir corriendo

- ¿A que casa perteneces? – insistió en la conversación

- Gryffindor

- Yo pertenezco a Slytherin – dijo indicando su escudo - ¡deberías pertenecer al equipo de tu casa ¡serias un gran jugador!

- Gracias - dijo Harry comenzando a caminar a los camarines, su nerviosismo ya era notorio

- ¡Oye niño ¿Dijiste que eras de Gryffindor? – pregunto aproximándose a él, Harry paro su marcha

- Si… - dudo en contestar Harry

- ¿Conoces a Ronald Weasley? – la pregunta sorprendió tanto a Harry que le costo un momento recuperarse de la impresión - ¡niño!

- Si… si lo conozco

- ¡Ha! ¿Entonces conoces a Harry Potter? – esto si fue un golpe para Harry incluso perdió el habla -¿lo conoces? – insistió Alis

- No... – pudo articular Harry – el no pertenece a mi casa

- Cómo que no… ¿Harry Potter?... ¡el niño que vivió!

- Yo estoy en primer año… no lo conozco

- Bueno, no importa – expreso desilusionada de la respuesta – solo quería saber si estaba en el castillo

- ¿Para que? – soltó Harry aparentando inocencia

- Porque se supone… - comenzó a hablar Alis pero se freno en seco mirando inquisidoramente a Harry – porque es un buen amigo mío – sonrió al finalizar

Harry escucho la respuesta y se sorprendió

- ¡Oye niño! – lo llamo Alis - ¿Por qué no me enseñas a volar?... por favor – pidió la chica

Harry la miro dudoso, como negarse a una petición de la única persona que lo ayudo en Azkaban, medito unos momentos, tenia sus deberes, las clases extras, preocuparse de sus amigos, el antídoto, pero con el pesar que le provocaba dijo lo mas firme que pudo

- Lo siento... no puedo

En la cara de Alis se mostró una gran desilusión, agacho la cabeza y solo dijo – muy bien - sin mirarlo dio media vuelta y camino en sentido al castillo

A Harry le dolió desilusionarla, pero nada haría que se arriesgara a ser descubierto y menos por Alis, la persona que fue enviada para buscarlos


	13. El Cenmag

**Capitulo 13 "El Cenmag" **

_Querida Hermione _

_Estoy muy emocionado por tus continuas cartas, me haces sentir cerca de __Hogwarts_, _lo que me cuentas de Ginny y sus constantes peleas con Malfoy no me sorprende, desde siempre han tenido discusiones, yo estoy mas preocupado por ti y por Ron, me encantaría estar con ustedes, los extraño mucho y espero que Dumbledore me permita volver pronto. Me hace falta tu ayuda, en especial con Runas mágica. _

_Antes de despedirme quiero que sepas que la distancia no es obstáculo para que nuestra amistad continué, confía en mí, y escríbeme todo lo que desees que yo estaré para apoyarte. _

_Harry _

¡ Genial ! – exclamo Ron, lo que provoco que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos – Harry esta muy bien y le habla mucho a sus compañeros de mi – poniéndole el pergamino a Hermione tan cerca que le rozaba la nariz

Ron… no me permites ver – reclamo Hermione corriendo el pergamino hacia atrás

Hace algunos días pudo volar – continuo Ron con entusiasmo releyendo la carta – dice que es lo mejor que ha hecho desde que llego… ¡es extraño que no se haya integrado a algún equipo de Quidditch!

Seguramente Harry esta muy preocupado de sus clases y el tiempo no se lo permite – medito Hermione mirando las ultimas palabras de la carta "yo estaré para apoyarte"

Hablamos de Harry, Hermione – exclamo Ron extrañado – ¿de verdad crees que dejaría el Quidditch por los estudios?

No… la verdad no – sonrió Hermione ante el recuerdo de Harry en su escoba

Dean, Samus, Harry le envía saludos – grito Ron a los chicos que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala común

Harry miraba la escena muy divertido desde un extremo de la habitación, le enorgullecía ver como sus cartas hacían felices a Ron y Hermione.

Oye Caupper, El horklump tiene raíces o tentáculos

Tentáculos… - contesto Nasstia a la pregunta de Fran - … tentáculos nervudos que clavan en la tierra para buscar su alimento preferido, lombrices

Es estupido este trabajo, así como estupido es el profesor que lo pidió

Cierra la boca, Arman – respondió Harry a su comentario, giro su cabeza hasta el otro extremo para clavar sus ojos en el chico – Hagrid esta asiendo un gran trabajo y es un gran profesor

Huu… tienes algún problema Caupper – amenazo Arman poniéndose de pie, Harry lo miro sorprendido, le molesto el comentario del chico y reacciono pero no esperaba que se pusiera de pie – porque si es así, lo arreglamos con un duelo como se hace en el mundo mágico

Ante la propuesta Harry no pudo evita sonreír, en su primer año también tuvo que enfrentar un duelo, pero ahora todo era distinto… todo

Te parece graciosa mi propuesta – amenazó Arman nuevamente caminado hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, este al ver al chico acercarse se puso de pie

No… no me parece graciosa, solo algo impulsiva

Algún problema - intervino Ginny mirando al grupo de niños

No – contesto Jean – conversábamos sobre… El horklump

Es como un hongo y tiene pelos… - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – Max el profesor Lupin te espera en su despacho

Bien, gracias – dijo Harry mientras guardaba sus pergaminos, plumas y libros

Te recomido que evites el pasillo de Gunther el Violento, esta Malfoy bajando punto al que se cruce… es tan insoportable – y haciendo muecas de asco y rabia camino en dirección a Hermione

Harry termino de tomar sus cosas y atravesó el retrato de la señora gorda en dirección a la oficina del profesor de DCAO.

No es apropiado que se expresen así de los alumnos de Slytherin – reprendía Hermione a Dean y Ron

Porque Hermione, si los Slytherin son unas asquerosas serpientes que aplastaremos, ahorcaremos, despellejaremos y pisaremos hasta que los intestinos les salgan por los ojos – concluyo Ron

¡ Genial ! – apoyo Dean

No opinabas lo mismo de la chica nueva de Slytherin – intervino Ginny sentándose junto a su hermano – como se llamaba… a si… Alis

¿Conoces al bombón de Slytherin? – pregunto Dean

Si la conozco y la verdad no me interesa… - sentencio Ron – es una Slytherin

Eres un tonto – reprendió Ginny – Hermione dile que es un tonto

Ron eres un tonto – repitió Hermione

Eres mas que tonto… conoces a la chica mas linda que he visto en Hogwarts y no te interesa

Es una Slytherin ! – exclamo Ron cansado del tema

¿Quien es Slytherin? – pregunto Neville sentándose al frente de Ron, Ginny y Hermione

La pelirroja mas linda de todo Hogwarts – dijo Dean y un carraspeo de Ginny llamo su atención – después de Ginny, claro

¿Cual es el problema que sea de Slytherin? – pregunto Neville inocente

Ninguno – contesto Hermione

Todo – contesto Ron molesto – jamás debemos confiar en las serpientes, todos son unos asquerosos mortifagos que buscan ayudar a Voldemort para que destruya nuestro mundo

Podrías evitar su nombre – pidió Neville apretando una almohada contra su pecho

No todos son así, Ron – intervino Hermione - tienes razón al pensar así, pero no será mejor conocer a las personas antes de dar una conclusión equivocada

Hermione – la voz de Ron mostraba su exasperación por el tema – tu has sido la mas perjudicada con los Slytherin, deberías desconfiar tanto o mas que yo, Malfoy te a tratado…

No todos son Malfoy, Ron – contesto Hermione con la poca paciencia que le quedaba – solo digo que se debe conocer a las personas, además a mi me pareció una chica agradable

Pero seria ridículo que por confiar tu o Ginny terminaran siendo grandes amigas de… Parkinson por ejemplo, o Crabbe o… Malfoy

Lo que dices no tiene sentido – lo freno Hermione

¡Lo se! – Ron ya no podía con el tema, sus orejas estaban rojas – y ya me aburrí, si Harry estuviera aquí me daría la razón, ni siquiera se como llegamos a este tema – tomo su libro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Eso significa que no te interesa la pelirroja Slytherin – grito Dean, Ron ni se inmuto, continuo su marcha - me la presentas… a mi si me interesa

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, Harry no dudo ni un segundo y entro, se encontró con el despacho del profesor en total normalidad, camino hasta el escritorio del profesor y dejo su bolso sobre este, miro buscando a Lupin, o alguna señal de el, pero nada, así que paso por delante del escritorio y se dirigió para tomar el libro de "Moste Potente Potions" ese día trabajarían en pociones, Lupin comenzaba a enseñarles pociones Herbovitalizante que como dijo "te serán de gran utilidad al momento de enfrentarte con mortifagos… pero debes prepáralas correctamente, mal fabricadas pueden producir efectos contrarios". Harry abrió la hoja en la poción y comenzó a leer, ya sea había resignado a las clases nocturnas de séptimo años, le estaba siendo agradable pasar todas las noches con Lupin aprendiendo todo tipo de cosas nuevas.

Hola Harry – saludo Lupin al entrar al aula

Remus … te estaba esperando – dijo Harry en cuento lo vio

Buenas noche, Harry

Profesor Dumbledore – miro Harry sorprendido por la presencia del directo

Veo que no esperabas mi presencia – sonrió el directo caminando hasta donde se encontraba Harry

Lupin se paro en medio de la sala y con su varita apareció 4 sillas de maderas y en medio de estas una mesa redonda, le hizo un gesto a Dumbledore para que se sentara y luego uno a Harry, este algo indeciso obedeció – ¿juego de calabaza? - le ofreció al directo

Hoy me gustaría un Alhelí… la ocasión lo amerita – sonrió mirando a Harry

A Harry le pareció extraño el comentario, mientras que Lupin aparecía dos copas de metal y una de vidrio con un líquido de color azul grisáceo, Dumbledore tomo su copa, el óleo gustoso y la probo - Delicioso – Harry tomo una de las copas de metal y la probó, sumo de calabaza, dulce.

Lamento la tardanza – entro en la sala Snape, con su capa negra y mirada tosca

Severus, te estábamos esperando – dijo Dumbledore al verlo

¿Juego de calabaza? – pregunto Lupin y como respuesta solo recibió una negativa de cabeza

Ya que estamos todos los interesados en esta conversación podemos comenzar

Disculpe Profesor – interrumpió Harry – pero no entiendo…

Estabas muy preocupado por los planes de Voldemort – lo interrumpió Lupin - y después de tu información sobre la fecha del Cenmag nos fue aun mas fácil averiguar lo que faltaba en nuestro puzzle

¿Severus traes lo que te encargué? – pregunto Dumbledore a Snape, este introdujo su mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y saco varios pergaminos, se los extendió a Dumbledore que los tomo y los miro para luego pasárselos a Lupin - Bueno Harry, el Cenmag como tu bien averiguaste tiene como posibilidad ser realizado el día del solsticio de invierno que esta próximo a la navidad.

¿Solsticio de invierno? – interrumpió Harry

El solsticio de invierno es aquel momento del año en el que el Sol alcanza su máxima posición, logrando el cenit al mediodía – le explico Lupin estirando en la mesa redonda una mapa astronómico – el cenit es un momento donde el sol se alinea perfectamente con la tierra – decía mientras le mostraba el mapa donde salían dibujados tres círculos, de tres tamaños distintos y ordenados del mas pequeño al mas grande atravesando los tres círculos se encontraba una línea que los unía - en el cenit al mediodía, el sol se acerca a la tierra hasta alcanzar su altura mínima, y esto atrae a la luna - Lupin hizo un movimiento con su varita y los círculos comenzaron a acercarse hasta quedar muy juntos

No entiendo – dijo Harry tímidamente – ¿Voldemort esta esperando que el sol se acerque a la tierra? ¿porque?

El universo, un paraíso sin fin, que extiende su manto de estrellas presumiendo su belleza, rebelando sus misterios y opacando nuestros conocimientos, es la creación perfecta que sustenta nuestra energía, no seriamos magos sin el universo – comento Dumbledore, Harry continuo mirándolo, le parecía extraña la explicación - ¿de donde proviene tu magia Harry?

Ante la pregunta, se sorprendió, realmente nunca se lo había preguntado, en los 7 años nunca se pregunto porque el tenia magia y esta magia de donde venia

No lo se, señor – contesto totalmente sorprendido

Del universo, Harry, del infinito universo – explico tranquilamente Dumbledore – todo en el universo esta cargado de energía mágica, ahora bien, ¿Cuál de los elementos conocidos del universo es el más grande?

¿El sol? – pregunto Harry tímidamente y luego miro a Lupin

¡Exacto! – exclamo Dumbledore – el sol, al ser grande en volumen es grande en energía

El Cenmag – intervino Snape con voz ronca – según mis informantes, es un ritual de magia negra, antiguo y muy poderoso, crea una unión mágica entre la luna el sol y el mago para tomar toda la energía mágica que sea posible durante los minutos que dura el cenit al mediodía.

Bien, eso nos confirma todas las sospechas – intervino Lupin – Voldemort quiere realizar el Cenmag en el solsticio de invierno, para obtener mayor poder, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué capturar a Harry en septiembre?

Eso es algo a lo que aun no puedo encontrarle sentido – confeso Dumbledore – pero lamento confesarles que desde hace algún tiempo me cuesta encontrarle sentido a muchas cosas

Harry miro a Dumbledore, se veía cansado, sus lentes de media luna ocultaban unos ojos fatigados, con claras señas de no haber dormido, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sintió cierta tristeza por su director, las cosas con Voldemort cada vez empeoraban más y a Dumbledore parecía estársele acabando las fuerzas. Un golpe saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y dejo entrar a la profesora McGonagall traía sus gafas con cristales cuadrados algo chuecos, al parecer había corrido y vestía una túnica amplia de viaje con estampados tartanes, en sus manos una carpeta con varios pergaminos

Buenas noches Albus, Profesores, ¡ho Harry! – Harry noto la sorpresa al verlo hay – he traído lo que me pediste

Explícanos Minerva que fue lo que descubriste – la invito a pasar Dumbledore con la mano

El ministerio de magia tiene una información francamente deficiente con respecto a los rituales y mucho mas insuficiente de magia negra – decía mientras abría la carpeta que tenia y se acomodaba las gafas - todos los registros que encontré en el misterio sobre el Cenmag son inexactos y de dudosa procedencia, lo único relevante es el cronograma de los 3 Cenmag realizados de los que se tiene registros – concluyo entregando algunos pergaminos al directos – todos con consecuencias catastrofitas, el primero sin fecha clara habla de un mago de nombre Estrabón Sarmas y el hundimiento en el mar de una ciudad completa, el segundo en el año 79 fue realizado por un mago de nombre Dilys Delansh y termino con la destrucción de la ciudad de Pompeya y… del tercero solo hay un nombre… - dijo algo misteriosa - Sorvolo Gaunt

¡El abuelo de Voldemort! – exclamo Harry

Si, lo recuerdo – comento Dumbledore – como verán todas las veces que se ha realizado este ritual, las catástrofes has sido inminente, es por eso que te pido la mayor de las cautelas, Harry, Voldemort va ha continuar con sus planes y te quiere con él para cuando el solsticio suceda

Lo entiendo – dijo Harry – pero profesor, no me pida que me quede tranquilo después de comprender la gravedad del asunto

Se que es difícil para ti – dijo el director mirándolo fijamente – haré un trato contigo, Harry… tu obedecerás en todo lo que te pidamos, mientras que yo te mantendré informado de todos los eventos que sucedan

Harry no pudo protestar, Dumbledore se había levantado de la silla acomodando su túnica.

El ministro te espera mañana a primera hora en su oficina, Albus, esta muy preocupado por los ataques en Siberia… según el informe del departamento de aurores de ese país, atribuyen los daños a los Heliopath

¿Heliopath? – se sorprendió Harry, esas criaturas las nombro Luna en el curso anterior, pero Hermione rápidamente había descartado su existencia

Son criaturas mitológicas – le informo Lupin – no hay pruebas de su existencia

Según los aurores de Siberia, si – comento McGonagall

Bien… mañana saldré a primera hora al ministerio… - dijo mirando el reloj – Es hora de ir a descansar… esta conversación a sido muy interesante para todo… pero no podemos olvidar que nuestros cuerpos deben reposar, caer en los brazos de mi amigo Morfeo - Dumbledore sonrió – como me gusta estar en sus brazos… buenas noches Lupin, Minerva, Severus, que descanses Harry – y con un golpe en el hombro del ultimo se retiro

Buenas noches a todos – concluyo la profesora McGonagall

Harry miro a Lupin y se puso de pie

Potter – llamo Snape

Harry y Lupin se giraron para mirar al profesor, este sacaba un franco pequeño de entre sus mangas, el franco tenía un líquido de color aguamarina

Bébelo – ordeno osco extendiéndole el franco a Harry, el que lo miro dudoso y luego miro a Lupin esperando alguna explicación y volvió a mirar a Snape

No

¡POTTER! – grito Snape

Severus – tranquilizo Lupin – Harry desconfía de cualquier poción

Si va a desconfiar – dijo con la vos apretada – ¡NO GASTARE MI TIEMPO EN BUSCAR EL ANTÍDOTO!

Severus – volvió a repetir Lupin – Harry la beberá

Harry miro a Lupin… no tenia intenciones de tomarla, no confiaba en Snape

Harry, no necesitamos tu desconfianza en estos momentos, Severus realiza grandes esfuerzos en la búsqueda del antídoto… bébelo – termino ordenándole

Pero…

Es tu decisión... continuar como hasta ahora o recuperar tu cuerpo normal

Esta bien… - dijo mientras tomaba el frasco, lo destapo y bebió

Sintió como el líquido helado pasaba por su garganta, Lupin y Snape lo miraban expectantes, pero Harry no sitio nada, miro sus manos esperando ver algún indicio que la poción funcionaba.

No sucede nada

Ten paciencia Potter, es el primer intento – cometo guardando el frasco - te recomiendo que te dirijas a tu cama y cierres las cortinas, no sabemos los efectos secundarios que pueda tener… si tienes problemas estaré en mi despacho… buenas noches - y Severus Snape salio del aula

Será mejor que te vayas a descansar – le dijo Lupin

Si… fue un día bastante agotador – dijo mientras tomaba el libro que mantuvo en la mano y lo devolvía al estante – buenas noches – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta

Buenas noches – contesto Lupin

Harry llego a la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de salir se giro para mirar a Lupin – Gracias Remus – sonrió y salio del aula, se sentía tranquilo, de cierta forma la conversación con que acababa de tener le aclaraba algunas cosas y le mostraba los planes de Voldemort, y tomar el primer intento de Snape sobre el antídoto, a pesar de la desconfianza, lo hacia sentir un poco mas cerca del antídoto correcto.


	14. Besos Weasley

**Capitulo 14 "Besos Weasley" **

La sala común de Slytherin se hallaba muy concurrida, varios alumnos se encontraban en ella. Preparando lo que debía ser las miles de tareas que lo profesores les enviaban, no se podía negar que los maestros estaban mucho mas exigente con ellos, sin importar el año que cursaran, repitiendo constantemente que sus vidas dependerían de lo que ellos fueran capases de aprender en Hogwarts

En un escritorio individual en el rincón de la sala se encontraba una chica pelirroja, de tez clara y grandes ojos de color verde, verde esmeralda, entre sus dedos tenia un pergamino con escasas dos líneas escritas a la rápida. Las leyó varias veces y termino arrugando el pergamino para lanzarlo sobre su hombro, tomo la pluma de ganso que estaba a su lado, la mojo en el tintero y continúo escribiendo "debido a esto, los magos de la época formaron la primera…"

¿Malas noticias? – pregunto la voz fría a sus espaldas

Ni buenas… ni malas – respondió sin darse vuelta

¿Aun no hay avances? – continuo aun a espaldas de ella

No… y no los habrá – su voz era fría casi igual que la de él

¿Porque tan segura? – la conversación le intereso, Draco se acerco y se apoyo en el borde del escritorio para mirarla de frente

Porque mi madre no tiene idea de los ingredientes que utilizo en la poción, y si no sabe los ingredientes…

Y eso parece no importarte

Yo jamás le he importado a ella… – dijo con tristeza, la frialdad que mostraba se transformo en amargura rápidamente – ¿porque me tiene que importar ella a mí?

Me gusta ese modo de pensar – comento Draco sin descaro

A mi no – dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

Por favor, Alis – la reto casi en murmullo temiendo que algún compañero de casa los descubriera – eres su seguidora, no puedes mostrar debilidad

No soy su seguidora – le corrigió entre dientes, estaba molesta, dolida pero sabia que no podía delatarse frente a la sala común tan concurrida

Lo eres – le corrigió el – estas involucrada en la misión mas importante para el señor, compartiste años de tu vida a su servicio, y pasaras el resto de tu vida a su lado

Alis intento secar sus lágrimas y calmar su dolor, pero era imposible, las lágrimas brotaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Draco – continúo después de unos segundos – ¿alguna vez has pensado en escapar de todo esto? – Draco solo la miro – tener una familia que te quiera, amigos, divertirte, reír sin pesar que esta mal.

No… – contesto – la felicidad es una utopía creada por los miserables para tener algo en que soñar

Ante estas palabras Alis se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos, alzo una mano y acaricio su antebrazo amistosamente sintiendo su piel suave como la seda, pero fría como el hielo

Somos dos niños, Draco, niños que les quitaron sus vidas por cumplir con el sueño de sus padres

A mi nadie me a robado nada – corrigió Draco alejando la mano de Alis – yo elegí ser uno de ellos

También elegiste no tener cariño – dijo zafándose de la mano de Draco y alzando levemente la voz – no dar cariño, no recibir cariño… Draco somos títeres, el nos utilizara para su beneficio y cuándo ya no nos quiera nos matara como a moscas… el es así… toma a la gente, les quita lo mejor que tiene y los elimina, mato a mi padre cuando ya no le sirvió y hará lo mismo con mi madre, conmigo, contigo…

Baja la voz – ordeno Draco al notar que Baddock y Pritchard alumnos menores a ellos los observaban comentando

Sabes cuanto envidio la vida de los chicos de este colegio, incluso la de Harry Potter me parece mas interesante que la nuestra

¡Potter! – exclamó Draco alzando la voz molesto - ¡¿Qué tiene san Potter que le puedas envidiar? … solo es un… un… entupido imbecil que se cree la gran maravilla y esta escondida como rata…

Amigos… - interrumpió Alis – tiene el cariño de amigos y personas que se preocupan por el a pesar del mal que este a su alrededor

Eso no lo hace mejor que nosotros…

No – contesto Alis sonriendo recordándolo en sus conversaciones en azkaban – pero lo hace mucho mas feliz que nosotros, Draco

Yo soy feliz, ángel – le aseguro Draco recobrando el semblante tranquilo y frió

Lo dices con tanta seguridad, que por un momento lo creí – comento tomando sus pergaminos y plumas para guardarlos en su bolso

No se si eres muy tonta o muy ingenua – hablo Draco mirando como Alis guardaba sus cosas – estas del lado de los malos, eres una pieza clave para la destrucción del mundo muggles y aun así fantaseas con cuentos de princesas y finales felices… el te matara si se entera que sientes simpatía por el cara rajada, en cambio a mi… cada vez me tiene mas en consideración

Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo, Draquito – hablo Alis cuando hubo terminado de guardar sus cosas – que yo NO elegí ser infeliz – finalmente tomo su mochila y se encamino a una puerta lateral

Yo no soy infeliz – le corrigió Draco antes que ella desapareciera por la puerta – no soy infeliz – repitió luego tratando de convencer a el mismo

Ron ingreso a la biblioteca con una gran cantidad de pergaminos mal ordenados en sus manos, su semblante mostraba el enojo y su mal humor atacaba a cualquiera que pasar por su lado, busco entre las mesas algún lugar desocupado, al fondo del salón entre algunos estantes, perfecto para alguien que necesitaba alejarse del mundo, se encamino con velocidad pero en su carrera choco contra el borde de una mesa y sus pergaminos se desparramaron, las risas estallaron ante el incidentes y el rostro de Ron se mimetizó con su cabello

¿Te encuentras bien?

Ron no lo podía creer

¿Te encuentras bien? - volvió a repetir

Si – contesto en un susurro avergonzado

Vaya golpe que te diste – sonrió ayudándolo a recoger los pergaminos

No dolió tanto – comento mientras recogía rápidamente para hacer menos vergonzoso el momento, ya con los pergaminos en la mano se puso de pie

¿Trabajaras en la redacción del Longhorn Rumano? – pregunto con tierna sonrisa

Si – dijo Ron mirando la mesa en la que pensaba trabajar y que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por un grupito de Hufflepuff

¿Te importaría si trabajo contigo? – pregunto Alis – aun no entiendo mucho esta materia y el profesor es algo espacial

Hagrid puede llegar a ser muy especial – sonrió Ron – ¿ocupamos tu mesa?

Ambos chicos de sentaron y abrieron libros revisando hoja por hoja

Aquí dice que el longhorn tiene escamas de color verde oscuro y largos cuernos dorados y brillantes con los que cornea a la presa antes de comérsela… que doloroso – comento Alis asiendo gestos de dolor con su cara

No hay registros de ataques de Longhorn en los últimos años… - cometo Ron sin quitar la vista del libro

Continuaron unos 10 minutos más sin ni siquiera mirarse, Ron se encontraba muy nervioso ni el mismo entendía el porque de su nerviosismo, evitaba mirarla, pero sentía como ella pasaba las hojas de su libros y debes en cuando anotaba algo en un pergamino, mientras el no salía del primer párrafo.

¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? – pregunto Alis mirándolo, Ron levanto la vista y se estremeció al notar los ojos verdes que lo miraban

No… - balbuceo

¿Realmente estas haciendo los deberes… o esperas que yo los haga por ti?… te recuerdo que la nueva que necesita ayuda soy yo – sonrió

Lo siento… - se ruborizo Ron

Es lindo cuando te ruborizas – comentó Alis y al instantes se tapo la boca sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo que había dicho

¿Recuerdas que la profesora Siniestra encontró la letra de Switch en mi redacción? – preguntaba Colin a Ginny mientras recorrían las mazmorras camino al comedor, seguidos de todos los alumnos de sexto curso de Hogwarts – inventamos que nuestras letras eran similares porque trabajamos con plumas que mejoraban la caligrafía y lo creyó – rió al final pasando un brazo por el hombro de Ginny –… lo creyó

¿Como pueden engañas a un profesor de esa manera? – comento Ginny algo molesta mientras retiraba el brazo de Colin de su hombro

En realidad no la engañamos – se defendió volviendo a intentar colocar su brazo alrededor de Ginny la cual lo volvió a evitar – de verdad, si usamos un par de plumas iguales que mejoran la caligrafía, pero que además una copia lo que la otra esta escribiendo – sonrió - son muy practicas

Se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar – comento Ginny poniendo blancos los ojos – ¿de donde las sacaron?

Sortilegios Weasley – contesto sin mas

Lo sabia

¿Lo sabias?… nunca me comentaste que tus hermanos tuvieran tan buenos inventos

No lo sabia

¿Como? – pregunto Colin sin entender

¡ Ginny! –llamo Luna haciendo que ambos chicos pararan dejando que el resto de la clase los adelantar

Hola Luna – saludo Ginny

Hola – saludo Colin algo seco

Ginny me gustaría conversar un momento…

Esta bien… - dijo Colin molesto - … me voy, me voy…. Pero extrañaran mi presencia

Gracias, Colin – agradeció Ginny, espero que se alejaran – dime Luna

Quería entregarte esto – dijo Luna, pasándole en las manos un sobre de color azul eléctrico con letras curvilíneas plateadas escrito el nombre de Harry Potter – es una carta para Harry, ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que comenzaron las clases y creo que seria bueno para el saber que lo recordamos

Que lindo gesto Luna, estoy segura que Harry lo apreciara – comento Ginny emocionada

Si, estoy segura … - comento algo perdida

Luna… - recordó Ginny – te parece si después del almuerzo realizamos la investigación del Ligústico

Claro – asintió Luna comenzando a caminar

Oye… tu… roña inútil – la voz atravesó todo el pasillo rebotando en los tímpanos de las chicas, haciendo que se voltearan, para encontrarse con el platinado Slytherin – ¿donde se metió la sangre sucia y la comadreja de tu hermano?

Hace años que deje de ser su niñera, hurón – ataco Ginny optando una postura erguida, mientras Luna se escondía levemente detrás de ella

Huuu…. La zanahoria esta enojada – comento con sarcasmo – necesito a un prefecto de tu casa – dijo mirando a Luna – hoo si es lunática Lovegood… fenómenos con fenómenos se juntan

Yo soy prefecta – aclaro Ginny – y no somos ningunas fenómenos – se le estaba comenzando a poner roja la cara

Tranquila Ginny – la calmo Luna – no vale la pena

5 puntos menos a Ravenclaw – soltó con descaro Draco – por encontrarse fuera de los limites del patio

¡ QUE ! – gritaron las dos al unísono - ¡ ESO ES MENTIRA !

Pruébenlo – las desafió

Eres un estupido morti…. – la rabia de Ginny ya era evidente sus orejas estaban rojas y su cara emitía cierto calor

¡ NO GINNY ! - Luna tapo la boca de Ginny con ambas manos – recuerda que es Malfoy – susurro – vamonos, vamonos – Luna comenzó a tirar de Ginny hacia otro pasillo que estaba a dos pasos de ellas

Draco permaneció unos segundo mirando como la pelirroja enfurecía ante sus palabras, desde que había vuelto de sus vacaciones, enfurecer y crear pleitos con la menor de los Weasley se había vuelto su pasatiempo y últimamente su entretenimiento favorito.

¿En verdad estuviste frente a ese monstruo de 3 cabezas?

En realidad no era un monstruo – corrigió Ron, llevaba mas de 20 minutos conversando con esa chica, comenzaron comparando características de los animales salvajes del libro, luego vino Hagrid a sus recuerdo y su apego con los animales que mataran y comieran humanos – era un hermoso perrito que necesitaba cariños… y muchos collares para pulgas

Es impresionante las aventuras que has tenido que enfrentar con tus amigos

Todas y cada una de ellas mas interesante que la anterior – sentencio con una gran sonrisa en su cara

¿Debes ser muy popular en Hogwarts? – pregunto ella mirando interesada al pelirrojo

No tanto como Harry Potter – dijo Ron volviendo a mirar su ensayo de longhorn que aun seguía en las dos líneas iniciales

¿Donde esta Harry ahora? – pregunto Alis inocente pero con cierta malicia en sus ojos

En un colegio en otro país – contesto sin importancia – se lo llevaron porque Voldemort quiere matarlo… Dumbledore lo protege

¿Así que no esta en Hogwarts? – pregunto desilusionada

¿Eres una de esas fan locas por el niño que vivió? – pregunto Ron al notar el tono de voz de Alis, ante la pregunta ella rió negando con la cabeza – uff… no hubiera soportado una Slytherin enamorada de Harry

¿Te molestaría mucho? – se atrevió a preguntar Alis

N…oo… - tartamudeo al darse cuenta de su comentario – y..oo… qui…se… deci…r

Se lo que quisiste decir, tus amigas me comentaron que no te gustan los Slytherin … pero a mi no me molestan los Gryffindor… así que si tu quieres podemos ser amigos

Claro que si – dejo escapar Ron sin pensarlo poniéndose completamente rojo, Alis lo miro y sonrió tiernamente

Eres muy tierno Ron Weasley – dijo mientras acariciaba su cara suavemente

Y tu eres muy linda – contesto Ron acercándose despacio hacia ella, Alis no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, Ron continuo en su acercamiento y sintió como el corazón se le agitaba, su cara era una sola con su pelo, como una verdadera bola de fuego, sus narices rozaron y Ron sintió la respiración de ella, tibia, dulce, sobre su rostro, tomando lo ultimo de locura que tenia en ese momento, se impulso y estrello sus labios contra los de ella, haciendo incluso que ella retrocediera unos centímetros y se separara de el – lo siento… lo siento… lo siento – repetía una y otra ves al abrir los ojos y ver lo bochornoso de la situación

Ali solo sonrío

Me… tengo… que ir – dijo Ron tomando su bolso y saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca, olvidando pergaminos, libros, plumas y dejando a Alis extrañada

¡Zanahoria! – volvió a llamar Malfoy, las chicas lo ignoraron – aun necesito un prefecto de tu casa

Ante la ultima frase Ginny volteo, era posible que Malfoy la estuviera reconociendo como prefecta.

Luna adelántate, te alcanzo en la próxima clase

Pero… Ginny – protestó la rubia

Ya escuchaste lunática – intervino Malfoy – la zanahoria se queda conmigo

¿Ginny estarás bien?

Estará Bien – dijo Malfoy acercándose y tomando a Ginny por el antebrazo – solo tiene que quitarle algunos puntos a los torpes de segundo – y tiro de ella para desaparecer.

Avanzado algunos pasos

¡Suéltame! – le reto Ginny tirando de su brazo

No pensaras que es agradable ensuciar mis manos con tu ropa

No… no lo pensaba – finalizo molesta soltándose y alejándose de el – ¿cual es el problema?

Unos torpes de segundo año de Gryffindor se quedaron pegados en lo alto de un pilar en el cuarto piso

Ginny lo miro con cara de sorpresa, extrañada por lo que le decía – ¿y no bastaría con un hechizo para bajarlos?

Si bastaría – dijo retomando su semblante erguido y frió – pero yo no gastare energías en ayudar a un trío de gatos sarnosos

Claro… mucho para esperarlo de un Slytherin – cometo Ginny irónicamente

Huuu… tu legua esta cada ves mas larga, lastima que sigues siendo una pobretona y eso nunca lo vas a cambiar

huu… tu inteligencia a crecido Malfoy, lastima que sigues siendo un patán y eso nunca lo vas a cambiar

Malfoy la escucho y sonrió, Ginny pudo ver esta sonrisa y le provoco un rubor en las mejillas, paro antes de llegar a la escalera que los llevaba al cuarto piso, paro y miro a Draco a los ojos

¿Porque tanto odio, Malfoy?

¿Porque tanta estupidez Weasley?

Esta contra pregunta termino con la poca paciencia que trataba de mantener Ginny frente a la actitud del platinado

De todas las personas que rodean la tierra – Ginny estaba furiosa, sus ojos mostraban su enojo, se acercó a Draco apuntándolo con su varita justo en el pecho, incluso se tuvo que empinar levemente para quedar a su altura, Draco no se inmuto - eres la mas despreciable de todas, siempre circulas con ese aire de superioridad, adiando a todos lo que piensas no pertenecen a tu clase, orgulloso de ser el perro faldero de tu padre y creyéndote lo mejor por ser un asqueroso mortifago que es capas de matar por tener un poco de atención

Realmente crees eso de mi, Weasley – Draco no se movió, al contrario acentúo su semblante de superioridad asiendo que su mirada se intensificara

Eso y muchas cosas más – comenzó a subir las escaleras – eres arrogante, altanero, engreído… sin mencionar entupido, torpe…

Esta bien - la paro subiendo también – para ser una Weasley eres demasiado valiente, sabes cuantos han dicho una de esas palabras y la han repetido… - Draco ya estaba enojado y la pelirroja lo enfurecía cada ver mas - ninguna

No te tengo miedo, Malfoy – Ginny se acerco y quedo un peldaño mas arriba que el rubio, quedando a la misma altura

Deberías… asquerosa rata traidora – ante estas ultimas palabras Ginny no aguanto la furia contenida en la desagradable charla con el Slytherin, alzo su mano y le propino una gran cachetada que retumbo escalera arriba, volteándole la cara.

Ginny respiraba entrecortado, como si hubiera estado corriendo horas, sus nervios colapsaron y no supo de su reacción hasta que sintió el ardor en su mano, Draco por su parte llevo una mano a la parte de la cara que le ardía y brillaba con un resplandor rozado

Yo… lo… siento - dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco estiro suavemente su mano hacia el lugar donde había pegado, pero Draco lo evito atrapando la mano, la miro intensamente, Ginny clavo sus pupilas en las del rubio y sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, para explotar en su estomago que le dolió levemente, no podía apartar la vista de esos grises que la cautivaron, tembló al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban y lo fría que se sentía su piel, sin previo aviso, Malfoy se acerco a ella, y todo paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, los labios de Malfoy eran helados como un cubo de hielo pero suaves como la seda, el calor se intensifico en la boca de su estomago y bajo hasta sus pies, tembló levemente cuando noto que Draco buscaba profundizar el beso, ella despego sus labios suavemente, un sabor a hierbas se apodero de su paladar, y se dejo llevar por las ganas de sentir mas intensamente el sabor, lo disfrutaba, no lo podía negar, era excitante.

No me extrañaría que Corner lo haga… es normal en una larva – una vos y varios pasos obligaron a terminar su contacto físico, Ginny sintió como el hielo que quemaba sus labios se desvaneció rápidamente

Es un Ravenclaw… que esperaban – la vos de Crabbe llego a los oídos de Draco y Ginny, Draco tomo la mano de Ginny, la empujo escaleras arriba y la coloco detrás de un pilas

Draquito – chillo Pansy Parkison, corriendo a colgarse de su brazo, Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido alejándola del pilar - ¿Dónde estabas, querido?

Por ahí – contesto – voy a la sala común

Te acompañamos – intervino Goyle y emprendieron su marcha, mientras Ginny detrás del pilar comenzaba a recuperar su tranquilidad

Ginny y Ron cruzaron el cuadro de la dama gorda casi al mismo tiempo, miraron a Hermione que les hacia señas, pero pasaron sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida subieron las escaleras y se perdieron cada uno en la puerta de su cuarto.

¿Que se supone que les pasa? – pregunto una desconcertada Hermione a Parvati


	15. La Fotografia

Aqui esta el cap que faltaba... sorry por la confucion.

* * *

**Capitulo 15 "La Fotografía" **

Harry se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol a metros de la entrada al campo de Quidditch, cargaba varios libros en su mochila, todos pertenecientes al séptimo curso de Hogwarts, tenia un pergamino escrito "Derechos de los aurores sobre criaturas peligrosas" que leía una y otra vez, Lupin le había advertidos que era pregunta segura para pasar su examen y no pensaba perder puntos a pesar de su estado. Su concentración fue interrumpida por el bullicio que provocaba gran cantidad de alumnos caminando hacia las entradas del campo de juego, Harry distinguió que en medio de la masa 7 chicos vestían de un escarlata brillante y todos con doradas escobas en sus manos

- Disculpa – llamo Harry a un niño de segundo año que corría hacía ellos – ¿hay partido de Quidditch?

- ¿No lo sabes? – se impresiono el chico ante la pregunta – hoy presentan la formación oficial del equipo de Gryffindor para el campeonato, se sabrá quien es el nuevo buscados

A Harry se le apretó el corazón, su puesto había sido ocupado, tarde o temprano sucedería, pero no dejaba de ser menos doloroso, tuvo ganas de levantarse y seguir al campo, pero las ganas se le desvanecieron rápido al escuchar la ovación de los leones mientras los miembros del equipo se elevaban a las nubes

- ¿Impresionante… un amante del Quidditch lejos de la fiesta del deporte?

Harry sonrió alegremente al ver a Hermione contra el sol, sus rizos enmarañados se movían con la suave brisa, detrás de ella Ginny también sonreía, sus cabellos rojos encandilaban, junto a Ginny, Luna destellaba en tonos dorados y una gran insignia de "Weasley en nuestro rey" brillaba en su pecho, era como en los viejos tiempo

- Desde aquí tengo la mejor vista - comento Harry

- ¡aaahh… ya están en el aire! – comento Luna mirando las manchitas rojas que cruzaban el cielo

- Vamos Max… - lo invito Ginny – será fantástico

- Ginny, tu perteneces al equipo de Gryffindor – dijo Harry – ¿porque no estas volando?

- Pertenecía… - lo corrigió – ahora soy una… asistente del capitán, por decirlo de alguna manera

- Vamos… Vamos… - les rogaba Luna – los están nombrando

- Me adelantare con Luna – anuncio Ginny riendo – antes que explote de la ansiedad

Luna tiro a Ginny de la manga de su chaleco y la arrastro camino al campo de Quidditch, Hermione y Harry las vieron alejarse.

- ¿Te ayudo a guardar tus libros?– pregunto Hermione tomando el de mas arriba, miro el titulo y leyó - "un libro inteligente para un mago inteligente"… este es un libro para séptimo año

- si… - contesto Harry, nervioso – me lo facilito Lupin…

- El profesor no debería entregar este tipo de libros a niños tan pequeños… - comento Hermione hojeando el libro

- Oh cierto… soy pequeño

- Hechizos complicados para brujos complicados, Los espantosos moradores de las profundidades, Encantamientos y embrujos poderosamente antiguos caídos en el olvido… Max, estos libros son lectura del sector prohibido de la biblioteca, ¿Por qué los estas leyendo?

- Bueno… - tartamudeo Harry mientras guardaba los pergaminos y libros en su bolso – yo… son… solo… algo de… lectura ligera

- Esto es… ligero – se sorprendió Hermione y un recuerdo llego a su memoria que le provoco una sonrisa, Harry la miro encantado, el mismo recuerdo llego a su memoria

- Bueno, los tome prestado del despacho del profesor Lupin – invento – por favor no se lo digas, los devolveré

- No se lo diré – le cerro un ojo – vamos… que Ron se preocupara si no me ve en las tribunas

Hermione espero que Harry guardara todo y caminaron hacia el campo, toda la casa de Gryffindor se encontraba en el estadio, la gran marea roja vitoreaba a sus nuevas estrellas del deporte.

- ¿Quién es el nuevo buscador? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry

- Waffling… un chico de cuarto… muy bueno según Ron – comento Hermione subiendo algunos peldaños para llegar hasta donde Luna y Ginny flameaban una bandera escarlata con dorado – pero nada que lo compare con Harry – finalizo llegando junto a las chicas

- Los hermanos Creevy…. Están cada día mas guapos… cierto Ginny – comento Luna

- Juegan muy bien – contesto la pelirroja como si nada

- ¡ Aahhhhiiií esta Ron ! – grito Luna a Hermione que estaba a su lado

- Ya te oí… Luna – reclamo Hermione tocando su oído

Ron volaba su nueva escoba, el traje escarlata tenía en un costado la gran C de capitán, con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo planeo para quedar lo más cerca posible de las chicas

- Me estaba preguntando donde se habían medito

- Fue culpa de Luna – se defendió Ginny, la nombrada se puso roja de la vergüenza

La fiesta Gryffindor duro hasta que el día desapareció, devuelta en la torre la tranquilidad se tomó la sala común.

- Gran día… - comento Arman saltando sobre uno de los largos sofás de la sala común, en el sillón estaban sentadas Parvati y Lavander

- Cuidado microbio - reclamo Patil tomando del bazo a su amiga y saliendo de ahí

- Gracias… - les grito estirándose en todo el sillón

- Fue espectacular la presentación del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor – comento Nasstia pegando en las piernas de Arman para que le permitiera sentarse

- Cada ves me gusta mas esta escuela – señaló Jean indicando a Nasstia que se corriera para el poder sentarse

- Hola chicos – saludo Harry acercándose al grupo traía su bolso en las manos

- Oye… no fuiste al estadio de Quidditch – le reclamo Jean – con lo que te gusta volar…

- Si estaba… - intervino Arman – estaba con las prefectas, Weasley y mi adorada Hermione

Los chicos miraron a Arman y luego se miraron entre ellos, sin poder aguantar estallaron en risas burlándose del comentario del ultimo

- Ginny y Hermione me invitaron a ver la presentación del equipo de Gryffindor y luego vine a terminar la redacción sobre Babosa Carnívora y hacer el mapa de Júpiter y sus lunas – explico Harry sentándose en una silla frente a Nasstia

- Hiciste todo eso… hoy… hoy en la tarde – Jean estaba sorprendido

- Si

- Fantástico… esto nos ayudara – dijo Arman arrebatándole el bolso de las manos a Harry – tendremos el fin de semana libre

- Arman … - le regaño Nasstia – no puedes copiar el trabajo de Max

- Claro que puedo – se defendió el chico – no debo… pero de que puedo, puedo

- ¿Yo también puedo? – agrego Jean mirando a Harry, el los miro y sonrió, había pasado tantos años rogándole a Hermione que le facilitara apuntes que no le molesto para nada que ahora estos chicos le copiaran su tareas, además no se demoro mas de 30 minutos en realizarla

- Solo procuren devolvérmelo para mañana al anochecer

- Hecho – dijeran Arman y Jean saltando del sillón para buscar una mesa desocupada mientras Nasstia resoplaba enfadada

Harry se reclino en la silla y suspiro, miro el gran reloj a su derecha que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la sala común, las 6:45 el día ya estaba llegando a su fin, a pesar de ser viernes en la sala común no habían muchas ganas de continuar con la fiesta, los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban exhaustos con la jornada. Incluso el, no tenia ganas de nada, agradecía que esa semana la luna llena suspendiera las clases con Lupín, que cada día se ponían mas y mas complicadas, la única parte de estas clases que le agradaban a Harry era que por 2 horas se sentía de nuevo como el joven de 17 años, ya que a pesar de su estatura y débil cuerpo sus poderes parecían incrementar cada día mas. Se debatió unos minitos mas en continuar asiendo nada en la sala común o hacer nada en su habitación, miro hacia la ventana a su derecha y noto el cielo tornarse índigo con leves destellos anaranjados, y la idea no le sonó mal, se enderezo y camino hacia la dama gorda, en cuanto le permitió la salida tomo el pasillo, bajo algunas escaleras y llego a la entrada del gran salón, echo un vistazo adentro, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ahí, distinguió a Ron devorándose un chocolates, Hermione a su lado riendo mientras la pelirroja Weasley tapaba su cara con un Quisquilloso, claramente escondiéndose de alguien. Harry sonrió ante la escena.

- Oye… Caupper - Harry volteo y reconoció al chico solo por la insignia y el escudo de Gryffindor, Dippet el prefecto de quinto año – tienes 10 minutos para regresar a la sala común

- Yo… iba…

- No hay peros… - recalco con dureza – los de primero no tienen permitido estar fueras de la torre después de las 7

- Lo se… pero…

- Porque tanta la urgencia… – se quejo un chico interrumpiendo la conversación de Harry y el nada agradable prefecto – si quieres estar conmigo, solo pídemelo, Ginny

- No seas tonto… - decía la pelirroja mientras lo empujaba afuera del gran salón, al salir se percato de la presencia de los otros dos – ¿algún problema Dippet?

- Caupper, no quiere regresar a la torre

- Yo solo… iba

- Déjalo Dippet… Max sabe que no puede andar merodeando por los pasillo después de las 7… seguro solo se le hizo tarde…

- Se me hizo tarde… muy tarde… - dijo mirando a Ginny – me regreso a mi dormitorio… - comenzó a caminar hasta doblar la esquina, pero no continuo, se asomo para ver que pasaba, distinguió que Ginny hablaba algo con Dippet y luego se alejaba arrastrando con ella a Colin, que se negaba a continuar, Dippet ingreso al gran salón y Harry corrió tras la pareja.

Ingresaron a la antigua aula de adivinación que utilizo Firenze algunos años atrás, la que actualmente era utilizada para los talleres de repostería mágica, cerraron la puesta tras ellos y Harry quedo afuera, deseo tener su capa de invisibilidad, pero al no tenerla tendría que ingeniársela al estilo Muggle, con gran cuidado abrió la puesta justo para que cayera su diminuto cuerpo y mientras Ginny y Colin avanzaban hasta lo mas profundo de la habitación, Harry de escabullo por ella y se escondió debajo de los largos mesones con ollas, sartenes y utensilios de cocina, lo mas cerca que pudo hasta poder distinguir sus voces

- Por donde empezar – comento Ginny sentándose en un mesón desocupado

- Por admitir que sientes cosas por mí – se acerco peligrosamente Colin

- Aparte de asco, dices tu

- ¡Ho Ginny!

- Colin… - Ginny se veía y oía muy preocupada, con claros intentos de contener una posible histeria – esto es serio y muy grave…

- Ahora si me estas preocupando

- Entre las fotos que me pasaste hace algunos días – dijo Ginny inquieta – esas que dices haber tomado este año… ¿puede que estén mezcladas con fotografías de otros años?

- Mmm… no… ¿porque la pregunta?

- ¿Estas seguro? … ¿completamente seguro?

- Claro que si – la miro extrañado

- ¿Pondrías tu alma en juego que esas fotografías son de este año y no hay ninguna de años anteriores? – su desesperación ya era notoria

- ¿Porque tanto interés por mis fotografías?…

- Dentro del sobre con las fotografías venia esta… – dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su tunica una hoja y se la mostraba al muchacho, Harry no pudo distinguir bien que fotografía era, pero la expresión de Collin lo ayudo a imaginárselo.

- ¿De donde la sacaste? - pregunto sorprendido

- Dímelo tú, tú la tomaste

- Es… es…

- Si… - suspiro lazando afuera se desilusión – es Harry

- Pero es un niño, ósea esa foto debe ser de…

- Es Harry a los 11 cuando lo conocí, imposible no reconocerlo, y tu dices que la tomaste este año, eso es imposible – comento

- Déjame verla mejor – comento atontado, le quito la fotografía de la mano y se acercó a uno de los candelabros de la pared

La examinó con cuidado, poniéndola a contra luz, a la sombra, le paso los dedos, saco un pañuelo, lo humedeció con la punta de la lengua y lo paso por una parte de la foto, doblo la hoja, cada movimiento que hacia, fruncía mas su ceño.

- ¿Collin? – pregunto Ginny cuando el chico dejo de moverse

- La fotografía es autentica y reciente, aun vota residuos de tinta, no hay ojeadas entre el papel y definitivamente una foto tan buena la tome yo – sonrío

Ginny tomo la foto y la volvió a mirar

- Ginny, pero lamento decirte que no recuerdo haber visto a Harry Potter con 11 años en la escuela, quizás es una broma de mal gusto, de alguien que quiere afectarte

- Puede ser… - susurro pero sus pensamientos volaban tratando de buscar una explicación

- ¡Maldición! – grito Harry, cuando Ginny y Collin habían abandonado la sala – genial, perfecto, maravillosos, no necesitaba nada mas …

Salio de la sala hecho una furia hacia la sala común, entro sin mirar a nadie y directo a su dormitorio, se acostó en su cama y con un brusco movimiento cerro las cortinas de su cama.

Harry estaba furioso, a toda la larga lista de problemas que tenia, se le sumaba esto, Ginny con una foto de el, ¿Cómo era posible?, estupido Collin, estupido Dumbledore, estupido él que no lo vio venir.

Miro su reloj de mesa, ya pasaban de las 9 y estaba decidido a recuperar la fotografía, salto de su cama y se fue directo a la puerta, con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruidos salio a los pasillos, escucho algunas voces de alumnos en la sala común, con sigilo camino a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas sexto curso, pego la oreja en la puerta y espero, no hubo ruidos, con varita en mano abrió la puerta. Solo un dócil estaba corrido, por lo que tenia poco tiempo hasta que apareciera alguien. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y camino directo al cajón del velador de la pelirroja, revolvió algunas cosas, pero nada, miro bajo la cama, dentro del baúl, pero nada.

- Acción Fotografía de Harry – susurro y en un silbido. Cayeron a sus pies un centenar de fotos mágicas de el, comenzó a revolverlas buscando la importante, pero nada.

- Estoy cansada, la tecnología muggles es mas complicada de lo que pense - escucho la voz de Ginny acercarse

- Dímelo a mi, aun no puedo ponerle música en los SB 4 – comento otra voz femenina

- M P 4 – corrijio Ginny y 3 risas sonaron al otro lado de la puerta

Asustado Harry susurro – regreso – y las fotos volvieron a sus lugares, corrió a esconderse tras un enorme espejo en la esquina del dormitorio justo antes que la puerta se abriera completamente

- Pobres muggles, sus vidas deben ser realmente complicadas sin magia

Harry escuchaba como las 3 voces femeninas se desplazaban por la habitación.

- Me voy a la cama – sentencio Ginny

Entre la abertura del espejo y la pared vio como Ginny corría su dócil desapareciendo de la vista. Harry se acomodo detrás del espejo y decidió espera. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue mucho, cuando ya no sentía sus pies, la ULTIMA CORTINA SE CERRO. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Entre tropiezos salio detrás del espejo y gateo por la habitación hasta la cama de Ginny, manteniéndose cerca del suelo registro todo con sumo cuidad, sin hacer ruido, registro todo lo relacionado a Ginny pero nada, comenzó a desesperarse, sentía moverse las camas de ves en Cuende, pero no se detuvo, mientras miraba por ultima vez el velador de la chica, rendido, sentado en el piso, reconoció una caja de madera que Ron le había regalado a Ginny en su ultimo cumpleaños, y le había dicho que era especial para guardar objetos personales que no quieres que nadie vea, Ron era genial, que mejor lugar que el cofre para guardar la foto, ansioso extendió la mano y con ella todo su cuerpo, corrió el cerrojo y levanto la tapa, lo siguiente congelo su sangre, en cuanto la tapa estuvo abierta, la caja comenzó a gritar. Los alaridos retumbaron en la habitación, Harry golpeo la tapa que callo cerrando el cofre, miro a su alrededor.

- Ginny – se quejaron sus compañeras de habitación – apaga eso

El dócil de la cama de Ginny se movió y Harry con un rápido movimiento se metió bajo la cama de Ginny, Vio la mano de Ginny estirarse para recoger el cobre y cerrarlo. El silencio que siguió a la habitación fue sepultural, Harry temió que le escuchara respirar, Vio como los pies de Ginny volvían a meterse en la cama y soltó un suspiro de alivio

- Delatore – escucho a Ginny susurrar y el fondo de la cama de Ginny brillo de un amarillo intenso, nublándole la vista, tapo sus ojos y sintió que una mano lo arrastro fuera de su escondite.

Al abrir sus ojos Ginny le apuntaba con la varita directo a la garganta con sus ojos furias

- Ginny… yo

Ginny camino con el arrastra, e ingreso al baño

- Imperturbate – susurro y luego soltó a Harry para continuar mirándolo - ¿eres un mortifago?

- N… ooo… - contesto Harry dudando de porque la pregunta

- ¿Qué haces en mi pieza, registrando mis cosas? ¿te envío Voldemort?

- N...ooo…. yoo… - Harry estaba completamente aturdido, Ginny se veía amenazante, estaban en el baño de la habitación de las chicas, Ginny con una minúscula camisa, hablando sueltamente de Voldemort

- ¿Por que quieres la foto de Harry? ¿eso buscabas en mi cofre cierto? ¿el no esta aquí si en lo que tu asqueroso amo serpiente quiere saber?

- Ginny… - logro articular Harry – no soy un mortifago… si es por Voldemort… ósea, yo no soy seguidor de Voldemort

- No te creo… - enterró mas la punta de su varia en el cuello de Harry

- Harry miro en todas direcciones, era un baño común y corriente, nada ahí le daba una idea ni tenía intenciones de ayudarle, por mucho tiempo sintió que su frustración no podía más, se equivoco, en esta situación alcanzo el punto máximo. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y soltó un gran suspiro.

- Ginny, soy yo, Harry – susurro destapándose la cara

Miro a Ginny esperando su reacción, pero la chica no se inmuto

- No creas que con ese truco barato me vas a convencer

- No es un truco Ginny, soy yo, esto es culpa de Voldemort y una loca seguidora suya, estoy aquí desde el primer día de clases…

- Cállate - grito Ginny – como puedes ser tan asqueroso para venir con esos cuentos, Harry esta en un inst….

- Instituto en otro país por su seguridad… - la corto cansado – se la historia… Ginebra Weasley, en tu primer año te salve del basilisco en la cámara secreta…

- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo mágico …

- No que fuiste tu la que me mandaba poemas para san Valentín durante los 5 años siguientes y que el ultimo año solo llego una tarjeta con un "por siempre amigos"

- Como sabes… eso? – Ginny pareció aturdida

- Te gusta el helado de fresa y no te gusta la nieve, llamas a Ron ronitin a sus espaldas, odias herbologia, pero eres buena en aritmancia…

- ¿Cómo averiguaste eso…? …. Es imposible? – Ginny sin querer empezó a bajar la varita ante el asombro

- Cocinas muy bien, aunque tu madre no lo admita y de los Weasley, eres la mas poderosa

Ginny retrocedió ante las palabras del pequeño niño que tenia al frente, se afirmo en la pared que tenia a su espalda y se deslizó quedando en cuclillas con la espalda en la pared, Harry con mucho cuidado de fue acercando a ella hasta depositar su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica.

- Nos conocimos cuando yo iba a tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, tú estabas ansiosa de ir también, pero te faltaba un año, querías ver mi cicatriz, pero tu madre no te dejo, desde ese día y en adelante has sido mi amiga y hermana pequeña.

Harry miro a Ginny dándole el tiempo suficiente para que asimilara toda la situación, La pelirroja levantó la vista y lo miro detenidamente preguntando con los ojos

- Te lo contare todo… - descifró la mirada Harry y comenzó a relatar la historia, desde la carta que recibió hasta lo de la fotografía, Ginny le miraba concentrada, arrugando la frente o abriendo los ojos, pero en completo silencio.


	16. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

**Capitulo 16 "Sentimientos a Flor de Piel"**

- ¡ NO SEGUIRE ESPERANDO! – el grito retumbo en la habitación

Estaba a media luz, solo un candelabro con cuatro velas, las cuatro paredes de piedras mostraban moho en sus orillas, solo una silla donde la silueta de él tintineaba junto a la luz.

- Señor… - susurro Jadrin – aun no tenemos la poción lista…

- ¡ NO ES MI PROBLEMA ! ¡QUIERO A POTTER Y LO QUIERO AHORA!

- Su paradero es un misterio – intervino Renco desde atrás de Jadrin – Alis no a logrado ningún avance

- Dumbledore lo debe tener muy bien escondido – siseo Voldemort jugando con su varita – Maldito viejo brujo... necesito a Potter vivo…

- Señor… los rumores dicen que Harry Potter esta fuera del país, sus amigos lo confirman – informo Jadrin con el anhelo de que la conversación terminara

- Tu tonta niña no me esta siendo útil, Jadrin, y sabes lo que pasa cuando la gente no me es útil – se volteo a la bruja que tembló ante las palabras. - Puedo busca otro ángel… ¡PERO NO HAY OTRO POTTER… LO QUIERO PARA NAVIDAD!

- Lo tendrá señor – intervino Renco

- ¿Pondrías asegurármelo con tu vida, Renco? - pregunto interesado Voldemort

El silencio reino en la habitación.

El castillo estaba completamente revolucionado, los días estaban helados, aun no llegaba el invierno completamente, pero el clima lo anunciaba.

- Halloween … mi celebración favorita – sonreía Alis mientras jugaba con una calavera de goma

- Puedes dejar de jugar – sentencio Malfoy mirándola molesto

- ¿Otra ves de buen humor? – comento sin parar de jugar

- Tenemos incontables asuntos del cual ocuparnos y tu decides que un muñeco de plástico es la prioridad

- ¡Pronto será Halloween! – sonrío dando animo

- Díselo a él, cuando decida matarnos – comento volviendo a mirar por décima ves el pasillo a su izquierda

- No nos matara… ¿supongo? – dudo Alis dejando la calavera junto a ella en el alfáiser de la ventana

- Debemos aprovechar las fiestas, mañana todos iran a Hogsmeade para pasar el día, en la tarde la gran cena en el Gran Salón, tendremos Hogwarts libre

- Supongo que eso elimina todos mis planes para mañana – protesto

- Si – sentencio Draco volviendo a mirar hacia el pasillo – estaremos ocupados haciendo muestro trabajo

- Trabajólico – sonrío Alis sacándole le lengua, sin que el la vea

Del pasillo que Malfoy mantenía muy vigilado apareció un grupo de chico, entre ellos Ron, sonrío ampliamente cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Alis. Draco gruño por lo bajo

- Bien, como mañana estaré a tiempo completo contigo, merezco algo de descanso hoy – de un salto se paro

- ¿A donde crees que vas…? - pregunto molesto – aun no …

- Draquito… cuidado con el tono de voz – sonrío amenazadora mientras Draco volvía a gruñir – tu continua esperando, yo ya encontré lo que buscaba

Le lanzo un beso con su mano y se alejo dando saltitos

- Loca… - susurro volviendo a mirar hacia el pasillo

- No estoy segura Luna – dudo Ginny – tengo algunos planes para mañana

- Ginny, todo el colegio estará en Hogsmeade

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, tengo tarea, leer el libro, el ensayo, aun no logro los hechizos de transfiguración

Doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a atravesar el pasillo.

- No, no, no… Ginny… tu no eres mi amiga – dijo fingiendo estar alarmada Luna – eres un clon de Hermione

Ambas chicas rieron, Ginny levanto la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los grises.

- Luna… mmm...… continua, olvide mi libro de Leyes mágicas en el aula – dijo frenando

- Te acompaño – sonrío la rubia

- No… hee… no tienes que encontrarte de Lisy

- Ho cierto… no vemos – se despidió la rubia y comenzó a caminar, Ginny espero a que se alejara y miro significativamente a Malfoy

Cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se enderezaba, dio media vuelta y esquivo a varios alumnos hasta llegar al aula de Runas que en ese momento estaba vacía, entro en ella y dejo su bolso sobre un pupitre, segundos después entro Draco, escucho como se cerraba la puerta

- ¿Cual es tu juego Malfoy? – soltó mirándolo molesta

- ¿Cual es el tuyo zanahoria? – contesto arrastrando la voz

- Crees que puedes jugar conmigo – se acerco a él amenazante – me insultas, luego me besas y después me ignoras por completo… aléjate de mi Malfoy

- Que modales – sonrío de medio lado – los pobretones acostumbran a golpear y amenazar

- Se que no debí golpearte – se alejo unos pasos para atrás – y … lo siento…

- Eso esta mucho mejor…

Ginny lo miro hastiada, profirió un gruñido exasperado y se encamino a la puerta

- Se te olvida algo, zanahoria - sonó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas

Ginny se volteo a ver y Draco tenia su bolso en las manos, dio grandes zancadas para llegar hasta él, estiro la mano para tomar el bolso, pero Draco la afirmo y la atrajo hasta él y sin previo aviso la beso, Ginny volvió a sentir los labios de Malfoy helados como los recordaba, y tan suaves como la seda, era un frío que le provocó estremecimientos, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacia, en cuanto Draco profundizó el beso se dio cuenta de cuanto había querido volver a besarlo y cuando sus brazos rodearon su cuello descarto la posibilidad de pretender frenar el beso, los brazos de Draco se apoderaron de la cintura de Ginny y posó una palma firme en su espalda para atraerla mas a él, el sabor a hierbas se apodero de Draco y su paladar, la respiración de la pelirroja sobre sus labios antecedían cada dolor de estomago que sentía.

Lentamente Ginny se separo de él, necesitaba descansar, aclarar su cabeza, algo le decía que estaba jugando con fuego, era Malfoy, era un mortifago, era el enemigo de Harry… Harry… en la escuela, Malfoy colaborador de Voldemort… Voldemort quiere a Harry…

- No… - susurro Ginny, tenia que alejarse, debía salir corriendo

- No… - susurro Draco volviendo a besarla, Ginny no se resistió, y como hacerlo ante tan grato placer – esto… no …. Esta…. Bien…

Ginny se sorprendió ante las palabras que entre beso y beso repetía Draco, hasta que el rubio la soltó tan brusco que Ginny tuvo que equilibrarse para no caer, Draco le dio la espalda y se alejo unos pasos de ella

- No… no… si alguien se entera… no puedo permitirme errores… esto lo complica todo… esto es tu culpa – termino volteándose

- ¿Mi culpa? - Ginny no entendía nada

- Nadie se puede enterar de esto… se arruinaría todo – continuaba repitiendo

- Malfoy… Malfoy… - Ginny lo llamaba pero el rubio no contestaba – ¡DRACO!

Ante el llamado el Slytherin volteo a verla, el nombre resonó en la sala

- ¿Mi culpa? … tú eres el que se pasa la vida entera insultándome, humillándome y de un momento a otro me besas y luego me culpas…

- Tú tienes la culpa, apareces con tu actitud desafiante, enfrentándote a mí cada vez que puedes, tu linda figura y esa cara angelical sonriendo a todos…

Ante las palabras Ginny no supo que decir, sintió como el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas

- No estas en mis planes zanahoria y no lo estarás nunca

- No deseo estarlos, comadreja… - se defendió – aléjate de mi y de mis amigos y sobre todo – se acerco algunos pasos mas a Draco – aléjate de Harry

Draco la miro entrecerrando los ojos, el tema que estaba en la mente de los dos, salio a la luz, Ginny sabia algo, lo había mencionado

- ¿Que sabes de Potter? – la pregunta salio de sus labios, aun sabiendo que ella no la tomaría bien

- Nada – se apresuro a contestar

- Dímelo – la tomo del brazo fuertemente, necesitaba saber donde estaba Potter, pero mas aun necesitaba saber si ella estaba en contacto con el, porque era sabido por el colegio entero la admiración de la menor de los Weasley por el niño que vivió.

Sintieron la manilla de la puerta moverse y se abrió, en el acto Draco soltó a Ginny

- Ehh… lo siento … - tartamudeo un chico de tercer año de Ravenclaw

Ginny respiro profundamente agradeciendo la intervención de aquel alumno, se soltó del agarre del rubio y camino hacia la puerta sin voltear a ver a Malfoy, salio de la sala y emprendió la carrera a la sala común a enterrarse bajo su cama para que el mundo desapareciera.

Malfoy se acomodo su tunica y tomo el bolso de la muchacha, se encamino a la puerta, miro al chico muy de cerca y le susurro – ni una palabra de esto a nadie o me conocerás – y continúo su camino dejando al niño temblando de miedo.

- Es extraño, eres una serpiente, pero eres simpática – sonrío Ron

Caminaba por los terrenos del colegio junto a Alis, la chica se había presentado cuando el salía del colegio y decidieron salir a caminar, la mitad del colegio estaba en los terrenos y la pareja que paseaba llamaba la atención. ¿Un león y una serpiente juntos?

- Las serpientes pueden llegar a ser muy lindas – sonrío ellas

- Cuando te entierran los colmillos y te envenenan o cuando se enroscan en tu cuello y te estrangulan – decía Ron mientras hacia los gestos, provocando risas de Alis

- Tu eres un león y no temo a tus garras

- Solo las saco cuando juego al Quidditch – sonrío mirándose las manos

- Hee… esa no es tu amiga Hermione – le indico Alis hacia un árbol en el borde del bosque prohibido donde estaba sentada Hermione.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a ella, sin que la castaña se percatara de su presencia.

- Hermione… - la llamo Ron, la castaña levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos rojos he hinchados.

- OH… no los había visto… - con un gesto limpio su cara

- ¿Has estado llorando? – pregunto Ron sentándose junto a ella

- No… es solo… un poco de polvo, alergia al polvo

- Hermione no me mientas, te conozco

- Yo los dejo… mmm...… Ronald no vemos en la cena – Alis hizo señas de alejarse

- No… - la detuvo Hermione – no quiero arruinarles su paseo – continúen yo estoy bien

- Hermione… eres mi amiga… me importas – sonrió Ron pasando un brazo por su hombro

Hermione sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

- Ho… que hiciste con mi torpe e insensible amigo Ron – comento con una sonrisa Hermione

- Maduro – soltó Alis sin querer y los tres sonrieron

Un minuto prosiguió al comentario, Ron acariciaba el hombro de Hermione, mientras esta miraba el suelo soltando algunas lagrimas

- Ron… hay algo que debo decirte… y realmente no se como lo vas a tomar – Hermione no levantó la vista, Ron la miro curioso – es algo que llevo un tiempo sintiendo, y no es hasta hace algunas semanas que he aceptado con dolor

- Hermione me estas poniendo nervioso

- Pero si no te lo digo, siento que voy a explotar y moriré de pena, aun que eso no sea posible

- ¿Hermione?

La castaña tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo su estomago apretado y lo soltó

- Estoy enamorada de Harry

Silencio, el sol ya había comenzado a despedirse del cielo, las muchas risas y conversaciones de los alumnos, el ruido provocado por el lago y el bosque de improviso se apagaron y solo las palabras de Hermione quedaron resonando en el ambiente, Ron automáticamente paro su cariño y Hermione sintió como el brazo de su amigo se alejaba de ella, Hermione se movió para mirarlo y vio como el pelirrojo se paraba alejándose de ella.

Ron permanecía con una cara de expresión vacía, mirando hacia Hermione, pero sin reparar en ella, el ambiente se puso tenso, unos largos dos minutos nadie se movió, Hermione contuvo el aliento por miedo a provocar una reacción devastadora, hasta que el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia el castillo.

- Ron, yo… se que debí comentar esto cuando empezó a suceder pero… - Hermione se freno cuando vio la mano de Ron levantada hacia ella

El pelirrojo retomo su camino al castillo sin voltearse y Hermione tuvo que aguantar el llanto que se agolpo en la garganta mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

- La noticia si lo impacto – comento Alis una ves el pelirrojo salio de su ángulo visual

Hermione dio un largo suspiro tragándose la pena, se había olvidado de la chica

- Espero que lo entienda – susurro recogiendo su bolso

- Es tu amigo, los amigos se entienden ¿no?

- Es un poco mas complicado que eso - Hermione volvió a mirar la ruta que hizo Ron

- ¿Realmente te sientes enamorada de Potter? – pregunto volviéndose por completo a Hermione

- Si - confirmo con firmeza Hermione

- Solo por curiosidad, ¿por que hasta ahora? Dijiste que lo descubriste hace algunas semanas, y por lo que cuentan llevan años de amistad

Hermione comenzó a caminar al castillo con paso lento y cansado, el anochecer se estaba cerrando, y la pregunta no le sorprendió, se la había hecho ella misma muchas veces.

- No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – respondió – desde que Harry no esta, mi vida ha sido una tortura, vivía por y para él, y si ya no esta no tiene sentido nada.

- Lo que dices es muy… complejo – sonrió con pena Alis siguiéndola

- Lo se… como compleja será nuestra relación desde ahora en adelante, decírselo a Ron, era un riesgo, decírselo Harry es el otro y si todo sale como yo creo, ósea mal, me alejare de mis dos mejores amigos.

- Hermione, dale tiempo a Ron, necesita asociar la información de a poco, si es tan bueno como yo espero, aceptara tus sentimientos y te apoyara – sonrió a Hermione – con respecto a Harry, confía en mi, te sorprenderás de su respuesta.

Hermione la miro entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Digamos que tengo el presentimiento que Harry siente algo muy parecido por ti…

- Como sabes eso… ¿conoces a Harry?

- Si Hermione, conozco a Harry – dijo alegre por recordar esos días - he hablado con él y en todas las conversaciones estabas presente, veía como su sonrisa se ampliaba cuando te nombraba y sus ojos se apagaban cuando asumió que no te volvería a ver

- Donde lo has visto, donde esta, necesito verlo – soltó la castaña, angustiada tomando a Alis por un brazo

- No puedo decírtelo Hermione, no esta en mí…

- Yo… - Hermione sacudió su cabeza bruscamente tratando de despejarla, su corazón la estaba rigiendo, algo nunca antes visto, parecía que su razón se había ido de vacaciones, apretó los ojos y con ellos la mano que apretaba el brazo de Alis.

- Me lastimas, me lastimas, me lastimas… – se quejo Alis

Hermione dejo de apretar pero no soltó su amarre

- Necesito la verdad, ahora mismo – soltó Hermione

Alis abrió los ojos advirtiendo en el lío que se había metido por soltar más de lo que debía – ¿que…que verdad? - le tembló la voz

- No pretenderás que presuma de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts por nada

- No se de que estas hablando, Hermione - la voz de Alis volvió a temblar

Aun algunos alumnos revoloteaban por los terrenos, las luces del castillo comenzaban a encenderse y las chimeneas soltaban el humo característico de la hora de la cena.

- Basta mencionar que Malfoy es tu perrito faldero para que causes sospecha, agreguémosle a eso que eres una Slytherin, que llego tarde a su nueva escuela, el mismo año que Harry desaparece misteriosamente, que preguntas con frecuencia por él y te acercas con insistencia a Ron… como no lo vi antes… como no me di cuenta… tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas, Alis.

- Yo no… se…

- Ahora dices que has hablado con Harry, y debe haber sido hace muy poco, mencionaste que Harry sabia que no me volvería a ver…

- Esto es una confusión… yo nunca… - Alis comenzó a dar leves pero continuos temblores de miedo, Hermione podía ser muy intimidante.

- Hermione… - la mano de Oswald se levanto en dirección a la castaña – reunión de prefectos antes de la cena

- Gracias Oswald… - sonrío Hermione sin soltar a Alis

- Es importante, Hermione – insistió el prefecto de Ravenclaw

- Iré enseguida – continuo sonriendo Hermione pero su tono de voz no fue compatible con su sonrisa, el chico abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza alejándose de las chicas

- Quiero la verdad – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- ¿No se de que verdad hablas?

- Alis – soltó frustrada Hermione comenzado a derramar lagrimas de frustración – necesito saber que paso con Harry ¿Dónde esta?

- No lo se…- susurro Alis cautivada por las lagrimas de Hermione

- ¡Mientes! – la acuso

- Es verdad… no se donde esta… esa es mi misión – susurro bajando la vista al pasto negro que ahora pisaban – averiguar donde esta Harry Potter

- ¿Eres un mortifago?

- No… mi madre… ella es seguidora de – miro a ambos lados antes de decirlo - Voldemort…

- Hermione soltó a Alis y con ambas manos ahogo un grito

* * *

sus comentarios se agradecen... besos


	17. Reunidos en el Jardín

Hola… bueno a habido un gran lío y pido disculpas… como estaba tan ansiosa de subir los capítulos nuevos, no me di cuenta y me salte uno… el cap 15 que es uno de los mas importantes, es donde Ginny descubre a Harry … O_o … uff como olvidarlo… Así que ya lo agregué jiJIjiJI… lamento la confusión… GRACIAS A FENIXPLATEADO21 quien se dio cuenta, para ti ese cap… QUE LO DISFRUTES!… CARIÑOS

**

* * *

****Capitulo 17 "Reunidos en el Jardín"**

- ¿Donde estabas anoche? – Pregunto molesto Harry cuando la vio aparecer

- Fingiendo que el mundo no existe – contesto dejándose caer en la banca junto a él

Harry frunció el ceño ante la respuesta

- Olvídalo, no necesitas mas problemas de los que ya tienes – tomo un jarro de sumo de calabaza y se lo tomo de un solo trago

- Nunca es un problemas escuchar a una amiga – dijo acercándole un plato con bollos

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras se tragaba un bollo, cuando termino volvió a hablar

- Hablemos de tu situación, ¿que harás? – continuo comiendo otro bollo de chocolate

- ¿Que se supone que haga? – decía Harry mientras se servia mas jugo de calabaza

- Contarlo, a Ron y Hermione – contesto Ginny devorando su tercer bollo

El comedor se encontraba aun vacío, algunos madrugadores dispersos, pero les permitía algo de privacidad. Harry la miro escéptico por la forma que comía la chica.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Dumbledore me lo prohibió – sentencio cansado del tema

- Y desde cuando Harry Potter sigue las reglas de Dumbledore – comento burlona

- ¡Ginny! – se quejo Harry

- ¡Harry! – contesto con el mismo tono Ginny

- Shuuuu… te pueden oír

- Lo siento – sonrío ruborizándose – es que estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí - sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza

Harry sintió como los brazos de la pelirroja, muchos mas largos que los de él, lo rodeaban por completo desde un costado de su asiento y su pecho se acelero, era agradable tener a uno de los suyos cerca

- Buenos días – saludo Hermione sin entusiasmo

Ginny sonrío al verla y soltó a Harry

- Hermione a que no sabes quien… - pero un golpe por debajo de su pierna le advirtió… - quien se ha comunicado conmigo – termino la frase mirando a Harry significativamente.

Hermione levanto las cejas mientras mordía una tostada

- ¡Harry! – sonrío alegre Ginny

- ¿Harry? – susurro Hermione temerosa

- Si, me envío una carta, esta muy contento, extraña Hogwarts, los extraña a ustedes, piensa mucho en volver, aunque no cree que sea pronto y manda muchos saludos

- Ho… que bien – comento fingiendo alegría

- ¿No te alegra? – Ginny miraba de soslayo a Harry

- Me alegra que este bien - dijo Hermione sin poder esconder por completo el temor en su vos, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago

- Hermione estoy segura que Harry piensa mucho en ti y Ron

- No lo suficiente como para escribirme – sonrío amargamente

- Hermione … - susurro Ginny sintiendo lastima de la castaña

- Has escucha un proverbio que dice " no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Ginny y Harry negaron con la cabeza

- Bien es que creo que… no lo se… es algo tan raro…

- HOOO… - susurro Ginny demostrando que había comprendido algo

Harry la miro interrogante y esta le devolvió la mirada sorprendida y luego miro a Hermione

- Hermione, no creo que sea el lugar adecuado, seria mejor que esto lo conversáramos a solas - le decía la pelirroja moviendo las manos significativamente

- Si tienes razón – se freno Hermione mirando a Harry – cosas de chicas Max – le entrego una sonrisa tímida y luego volvió su vista a Ginny - ¿has visto a Ron?

- No – contesto Ginny con su cuarto bollo en la boca

- Esta molesto conmigo – confeso Hermione – necesito hablar con el, además tengo información que quiero compartir con ustedes.

- Pensaba ir a Hogsmeade, con Luna y Neville, en Honeydukes repartirán dulces con forma de calabaza – sonrío – porque no vienes con nosotros, te haría bien algo de aire fresco.

- Y a ti algo de ejercicio – comento Hermione mirando como comía Ginny ya su sexto bollo - ¿Cuántos has comido?

- Estoy algo ansiosa – dijo mientras Hermione le quitaba su bollo de la mano

- No, gracias, es importante que nos reunamos lo antes posible – la urgió Hermione

- Tendré que decirle a los chicos que se adelanten y me guarden algunos dulces – se quejo - te parece en una hora en el jardín del reloj – ofreció Ginny

- Me parece bien, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar antes.

El bullicio en el comedor comenzó a aumentar

- Hoy será un gran día, nuestra primera salía a Hogsmeade dicen que es el mejor pueblo de magos que existe en toda Europa, me muero de ganas de estar ahí – decía Hammer sentándose junto a el

Harry se sobresalto al ver a sus amigos de primer año, a los que olímpicamente había evitado en las últimas semanas.

- Lastima que McGonagall nos estará vigilando como perro de caza – se unió Fran a la conversación

-No nos vigilaría tanto si ustedes no se pusieran hacer tantas tonteras – intervino Nasstia sentándose frente a Harry

- Este colegio es grandioso, como no aprovechas mis años aquí – se encogió de hombro Hammer

Harry intentaba seguir la conversación que Hermione y Ginny mantenían interesadas, pero la interrupción de sus compañeros de primero lo distraía.

- Puedes adelantarme algo… - sonrió la pelirroja

- Es sobre Alis – susurro Hermione mirando significativamente a la puerta del comedor donde ingresaba la pareja de Slytherin – la amiga de Malfoy

Ginny perdió todo el entusiasmo que tenia y su palidez aumento, sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio y la sonrisa de medio lado que le dedico, vasto para sacarle el aire de los pulmones.

- Ginny, mantente alejada de Malfoy – le advirtió Hermione

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto asustada

- No lo provoques, no lo enfrentes, esto es grave, Ginny, y Malfoy esta involucrado – termino su jugo de calabaza y se paro - debo hablar con McGonagall, asegúrate que Ron vaya, debe estar furioso conmigo y necesito aclara las cosas.

- ¿Furioso? – interrogo

- Ayer le comunique algo que no le cayo nada de bien

- Hermione, pero, ¿estas segura que algo malo esta pasando? – pregunto antes que la castaña se alejara mas

- Solo se que… desearía que Harry estuviera aquí

Harry y Ginny vieron como Hermione se acercaba a McGonagall y ambas salían del comedor.

- Tenemos que ir a las tres escobas, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts vas a ahí, y visitaremos Honeydukes – comentaba entusiasmado Hammer

- No te olvides de Zonko – recordó Fran

- Necesitamos una cámara fotográfica – intervino Jean

- Miller de segundo tiene una, ¿podemos pedírsela? – sugirió Nasstia

Los demás chicos de primero sonrieron

- ¿Max, vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Nasstia entusiasmada por la idea

- Eeh no… - todos lo miraron incrédulos – tengo tarea, mucha tarea

- ¿Tarea? – cuestiono Nasstia - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer en la noche entonces? Te vi en el escritorio estudiando

- Un trabajo extra para el profesor Lupin – contesto para volverse a Ginny – quiero ir al jardín del reloj

- No creo que sea buena idea – susurro Ginny revisando su bolso – no se lo que quiere decirnos Hermione, además si Dumbledore se enterara que estas espiando a Hermione, no le gustara.

- Sabes que iré de todas formas – sonrió a Ginny

- Lo se… – suspiro molesta – se me quedo en el otro bolso

- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto Harry

- Tu fotografía… ósea la de Harry, la traía en el bolso que me quito Mal… que perdí, necesito recuperarlo

- Ginny… eso es muy…

- Peligroso, lo se… la recuperare, lo prometo – susurro cansada - hay viene Ron

La cara de su amigo pelirrojo era un desastre, tenia ojeras y los ojos irritados, se desplomo en la banca.

- Estas hecho un desastre, siquiera te lavaste los dientes – lo reprendió Ginny

- No eres mi madre, Ginny – soltó molesto, Ginny entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Pasaste mala noche?

- De las peores, no es obvio – dijo tomando un jarro con sumo de calabaza - ¿Hermione?

- Fue con McGonagall, ella dice que tiene información importante, nos pidió que nos reuniéramos con ella en una hora en el jardín del reloj

- Si la información es como la que me dio ayer, no quiero saberlo – volvió a beber jugo

- Dice que es sobre Alis - tentó su hermana

Ron aun con el jarro en la boca miro a su hermana, al parecer la noticia si le afecto

- Max… - Harry sintió que le tiraban de la manga, Nasstia - vamos por nuestras cosas y luego a Honeydukes, ¿seguro que no quieres venir?

- Adelántense - hizo un gesto con la mano

- ¿Alis? – Ron susurro bajando el jarro

- Dijo que ella y Malfoy estaban en algo – volvió a comentar

- Max… - insistió Nasstia y Ginny miro a Nasstia y luego a Harry

- Adiós Max… - lo despidió Ginny – disfruta tu día

- Pero… - comenzaba a quejarse Harry pero Ginny le dedico una mirada significativa que hizo que Harry se parara para salir junto a sus compañeros.

Los chicos iban sumidos en la discusión de cómo seria celebrar Halloween en el pueblo de magos, mientras Harry seguía imaginando la charla que tendrían en esos momentos los hermanos Weasley.

- Max… - la vos de Lupìn lo saco de sus pensamientos antes de entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda – venia por ti… - miro a sus amigos que se asomaron ante el llamado del profesor – me temo que tengo un problema con el ensayo sobre los hechizos de obstáculo y necesito que me acompañes a mi despacho.

- Eh… si profesor – contesto Harry sin disimular su alegría – lo siento chico, tendrán que ir al paseo sin mi, que lo disfruten – finalizó alejándose detrás de su profesor.

Cuando ya habían avanzado medio camino Lupin se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Cómo va todo Harry? – como respuesta solo un encogimiento de hombros. – Creo que tengo algo que te animara – sonrió el profesor

- Si no es una poción que me…

- Casi… - lo freno mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras – Snape dice tener grandes avances con el antídoto

Harry dudo que esto fuera verdad, ya que en las últimas clases de pociones su profesor había hecho de la humillación su deporte favorito. Entraron a las mazmorras donde Snape los esperaba.

- Potter, pensé que no vendrías

- ¿Y por que no hacerlo? – ironizo Harry

- Es bueno saber que confías en mi

- Más bien es, porque nada puede ir peor - Snape ante esta respuesta sonrió malévolamente y Harry se arrepintió de lo dicho

- No lo tortures Severus – intervino Lupin – el chico lleva ya bastante tiempo sufriendo.

- No lo suficiente – susurro acercándose al caldero que humeaba en el fuego – he encontrado una hierba que prolonga el tiempo de transfiguración de la poción de imagen gemela, aunque no es permanente, necesito saber cuanto tiempo nos da

- ¿Qué? – interrogo Harry y sin saberlo la imagen de Hermione levantando la mano acaparo su mente

- Si hubieras prestado atención a mis clases el año pasado sabrías de que hablo Harry – soltó asidamente Snape mientras llenaba varios frascos con la poción – lastima que la influencia de la sabelotodo no te haya afectado.

- Severus – amenazo Lupin y Snape se silencio, Lupin avanzó hasta una silla y se desplomo en ella

- Toma, Potter - le entrego a Harry uno de los frasquitos abierto – ¡bébelo!

- Esta bromeando – se defendió Harry

- ¡Potter!

- Harry ya hemos hablado de esto… - le digo Lupin mirándolo con firmeza – tienes dos opciones, o hacer algo, o no hacer nada

- ¿Y esto es algo? – le dijo molesto mostrándole la botella con el espeso liquido anaranjado

- Es mejor que nada – concluyo el licántropo, Harry frunció el ceño miro nuevamente a Snape y se empino el frasco

El liquido de un extraño sabor a jabón no tardo en desaparecer por su garganta, tenso sus músculos y activo sus sentidos para esperar algo, pero nada. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y le devolvió el frasco a Snape que lo miraba con cara de incredulidad

- Me parece que seguiremos intentando - le sonrió Lupin para bajar la tensión del momento

Harry quiso reprocharle a Lupin su entusiasmo, pero cuando fue a hablar su legua se trabo en su paladar, un hormigueo comenzó a subir desde sus pies, del mismo tipo del que se siente cuando tienes el cuerpo entumecido, al pasar por su estomago, le provoco nauseas y en la garganta unas ganas de toser, de improviso su cuerpo se estiro y adquirió vario quilos de mas hasta que finalmente sus ropas se rasgaron.

Los dos profesores que lo acompañaban en la sala, no podían con sus caras de asombro, finalmente Snape sonrío triunfante

- Muy bien Potter, ha vuelto tu arrogante cara

- ¿Harry, como te sientes? – se acerco Lupin – ¿tienes algún dolor? ¿molestias? ¿tus recuerdos están intactos?

- Estoy bien… - sonrió al escuchar su voz – esto es grandioso… he vuelto

- Aun no, Potter, esta es una poción de prueba, estoy seguro que no durara mas de una hora

- Si esta seguro de eso, ¿por que no la hace mas duradera

- Porque como te explique anteriormente, niño torpe, esta es una prueba

Harry soltó un gruñido ante el comentario y volvió a mirar sus ropas, ahora inservibles

- Este es un gran avance, Harry, Snape ha hecho un gran trabajo, deberías apreciar su esfuerzo – le decía Lupin mientra le entregaba ropas nuevas, como respuesta otro gruñido del moreno

- ¿y ahora que? – pregunto cuando estuvo completamente vestido

- Esperar – sentencio Snape mientras miraba un reloj con 10 manecillas que giraban en distintas direcciones y a distintas velocidades y anotaba en un pergamino.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo? – pregunto ansioso, se recordó a Ron y Hermione en el jardín del reloj

- El que sea necesario – volvió a sentenciar sin levantar la vista del pergamino

- No te perderás de nada importante – insistía Ginny

- Ni encontrare nada importante si te acompaño – rezongó Ron

- Hermione quiere hablar con nosotros – volvió a insistir Ginny tirando de la manga de su hermano, ya estaban en las rejas de salida del castillo, camino al pueblo.

- No creo que Hermione quiera hablar conmigo, es mas, no creo que yo quiera hablar con Hermione

- Ron, te portas de manera totalmente infantil – reprensión su hermana - Hermione en nuestra amiga y necesita de nosotros

- No es a nosotros a los que necesita – sentencio – si no a Harry

- Ho… por eso el drama

- ¿Tu ya lo sabias? – pregunto molesto

- No – se defendió – lo sospechaba, pero tu me lo acabas de confirmar

- Y yo tontamente pensando que ella podía llegar a sentir algo por mi

- Ella si siente algo por ti, te quiere mucho

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Ginny – soltó fastidiado

- Vamos Ron, nos estamos atrasando – grito Dean desde fuera del perímetro del castillo

- Ron, algo anda mal, Hermione tiene información, Malfoy y Alis están involucrados

- Lo siento Ginny… - susurro Ron soltándose de su hermana – pero no tengo ganas de ver a Hermione ni escuchar hablar de Harry.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros y se alejo, Ginny soltó un suspiro y emprendió el camino al jardín del reloj.

- Ya a pasado casi una hora - comento Harry mirando el reloj de la muñeca de Lupin

- Tiene mejores resultados de los que esperaba – sonrió Snape orgulloso

- ¿Iras al partido de Quidditch? – pregunto Lupin para continuar con la conversación que mantenían

- Supongo que si, toda la escuela ira – se encogió de hombros – claro que con todos los deberes que mi profesor de séptimo curso me deja, con suerte me queda tiempo para dormir

El humor de Harry había mejorado considerablemente la hora que llevaba con cu cuerpo

- Remus, existirá la posibilidad que Dumbledore me permita alguno minutos de vuelo, otra ves

- La ultima ves te vieron, Harry

- Eso fue un… accidente – sonrió avergonzado

- Veré que puedo hacer – respondió sonriendo Lupin

Y nuevamente la sensación de hormigueo se apodero del cuerpo de Harry pero esta ves desde arriba hasta abajo, su cuerpo se redujo y sus ropas pesaron mas de lo que esperaba

- ¡Excelente! – salio de los labios de Snape y tanto Harry como Lupin lo fulminaron con la mirada

- Llevo esperando 15 minutos – rezongo Hermione cuando vio aparecer a Ginny de entre la muralla de pasto que cercaba el jardín

- Lo siento Hermione… - Ginny parecía afligida - no quiso venir

- Ho…no lo culpo – susurro apenada – me lo merezco

- Se lo contaste ¿cierto?

Hermione la interrogo con la vista

- Le contaste que estas enamorada de Harry

- Si… y también te lo iba a contar… ahora

- No necesito explicaciones – sonrió Ginny acercándose a Hermione y sentándose junto a ella

- Pero Ron si… necesito contarle como paso… él se merece saber que sucedió

- Sabemos que mi hermano no se caracteriza por usar su cerebro… pero tiene corazón y eso lo hará reaccionar… espero – dudo la pelirroja

Harry corría todo lo que podía por los jardines, ya debían estar ahí, Hermione debía estar entregando detalles a Ron y Ginny y él no alcanzaría a escucharlos todos, forzó a sus piernas a ir más rápido y sintió el tiron muscular en sus muslos, sujeto aun con más fuerza la mochila que llevaba en su hombro y continuo. Al llegar a la pared de pasto que protegía el jardín paro, afirmando su costado mientras recuperaba el aire, el dolor en su pecho le recordó que este cuerpo no era tan ágil como el verdadero. Camino sigiloso rodeando el cerco hasta encontrar una abertura, ahí estaban la castaña dándole la espalda y la pelirroja de frente, sentadas en la banca junto al muro, Ginny permanecía con la boca abierta, mientras Hermione no paraba de mover las manos de un lado para otro, como espantando mosquitos, Ginny negó con la cabeza y Hermione afirmo, busco a Ron, pero no estaba o al menor aun no llegaba.

Harry dejo caer el bolso sobre el césped y de su interior extrajo un pantalón, zapatos y una camisa de colegio 5 tallas mas grande que la que llevaba puesta, se cambio de ropa rápidamente, guardo las prendas que se saco en el bolso escondiéndolo entre los matorrales y sin dudarlo saco un frasco de poción, la miro entusiasmado, lo destapo y se bebió el liquido anaranjado, ansioso sintió el hormigueo en su cuerpo, las nauseas y la tos, segundos después su cuerpo era nuevamente el suyo, se miro extasiado de felicidad, no espero mas y atravesó la muralla verde.

En cuanto entro al campo visual de las chicas su mirada se cruzo con la de Ginny, haciendo que la chica, ahogara un grito se asombro que le quito la respiración, Harry sonrío a su amiga mostrando sus dientes, como respuesta Hermione volteo su cara para ver que asustaba tanto a su amiga y su reacción fue palidecer hasta competir con un fantasma, su mandíbula se abrió, y sus ojos amenazaban con salir de su orbita.

- ¡HARRYYY! – el grito de Ginny retumbo en el aire, la chica salto del banco y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, se tiro sobre el, con tanta fuerza que ambos se tambalearon

- Con eso, todo el castillo se entero… - río Harry mientras correspondía al abraso

- ¿Como lograste recuperar tú…?

- Shuu… - la silencio Harry mientras se separaban - luego hablamos - susurro

Ginny lo miro dudosa mientras retrocedía un paso para que el pudiera acercarse a Hermione, la chica continuaba estática, congelada en el asiento en el que había estado, mirándolo incrédula. Harry la miro y sus ojos se clavaron en los miel de ella, le sonrío algo avergonzado, pero la castaña no se movía. Harry decidio tomar la iniciativa, después de todo no tenia mucho tiempo y necesitaba conversar con ellas, se acerco hasta ella, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma distancia, Hermione no le quito la vista de enciman.

- Hola Hermione… - cuando pronuncio su nombre, Hermione dio un brinco, reaccionando, sin aviso se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Harry enlazándose a su cuello, Harry sonrío aun mas al sentir el calor de la castaña chocar con su cuerpo, el olor a vainilla de su cabello y la suavidad de sus mejillas al rozar su cuello, el estomago se le apretó de emoción y su piel se erizó al sentirla entre sus brazos, como la extrañaba, como la adoraba, como la deseaba y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

Hermione comenzó a soltar lentamente el abrazo, retirándose como si le costara mucho trabajo, volvió a conectar su vista con la de él y cuando el espacio entre ellos fue el prudente para un par de amigos, lanzo un manotazo hacia el pecho de su amigo que lo hizo tambalear.

- Aush… - se quejo mirándola sin poder dejar de sonreír

- Eres un total engreído y desconsiderado, Harry Potter – soltó con la vos áspera – desapareces sin decirnos nada, solo algunas cartas, no sabemos donde estas, porque te fuiste, si estas en peligro, si te atra…

- Hermione es difícil de explicar – la interrumpió - por eso vine, se que tienes información que tal ves me sea de utilidad y yo tengo mucho que contarles

- ¿Sabes que tengo información? – interrogo acusadora

- No es momento para juicios, Hermione – sentencio buscando apoyo en Ginny - no tengo mucho tiempo

- Bien – tomo el mando la pelirroja acercándose a la pareja – esto es lo que tenemos, Alis es hija de una mortifaga y esta en Hogwarts para averiguar donde se oculta Harry Potter – miro significativamente a Harry

- Lo sospechaba – soltó el moreno pasándose la mano por el cabello

- Dice conocerte – dijo acusadoramente Hermione

- Fue en mi travesía en Azkaban – sonrío culpable

- ¡ESTUBISTE EN AZKABAN! – Hermione sentía que su sistema nervioso no aguantaría mucho mas, miro a Ginny , buscando una reacción similar, cuando la Weasley se sintió observada puso rápidamente cara se asombro

- Conocí a Alis durante mi estancia en Azkaban, no es un mortifago, me ayudo a escapar, es una buena persona

- Lo dudo, si su misión es entregarte a Voldemort – soltó enojada Hermione – confías en ella siendo tu enemiga

- No es mi enemiga… ella es solo… una… – pero Harry se callo, de entre los arbustos se asomo la cabellera roja de Ron que paro su paso ante la escena

Las dos chicas lo miraron temerosas, Harry amplio su sonrisa, durante un minuto nadie se movió, fue Ginny la que se atrevió a hablar

- Ron… me alegra que reconsideraras venir

- Solo vine porque pensé que Hermione necesitaría de mi, pero al parecer veo que no – soltó molesto

- Ron… - hablo Hermione acercándose a él – me alegra que vinieras

Pero Ron se adelanto pasando por el lado de ella y se acerco a Harry que lo miraba alegre, sin previo aviso, levantó el puño y lo estampo en la cara de su amigo, haciendo que este se azotara en el suelo

- ¡RON! – gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Ron se dio vuelta tomando su mano con expresión de dolor, su cara roja y su mano palpitándole de malestar, se quejaba

- ¿Que tienes por mandíbula, Harry, hierro? – soltó mientras abría y cerraba su mano tratando de disminuir su dolor

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a Harry para ayudarlo a pararse, el moreno se toco el labio por el que salía un hilo de sangre, sentía la cara caliente y los dientes le dolían

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Ginny

- Porque se lo merece – contesto como si nada

- No se lo merece y tu no tienes derecho a pegarle – soltó Hermione bruscamente – las cosas no se resuelven a golpe

- No – acepto Ron – pero me hace sentir mucho mejor

Ambas chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada

- ¿Por qué se supone que me lo merezco? – interrogo Harry furioso – por no escribir tan seguido

Ron lo miro sin comprender, luego miro a Hermione

- ¿No se lo has dicho?

- No, Ron

- ¿Decirme que?

- ¿Entonces por que esta aquí? – Ron no comprendía nada

- Porque hay asuntos mas importantes que atender, lo sabrías si hubieras llegado hace media hora como te lo pedí

- ¿Que me deben decir?

- Nada importante – soltó Hermione bruscamente

- ¿Si no es importante por que Ron me recibe con un golpe? – interrogo confundido

- Por que te lo mereces – soltó Ron con brusquedad

- Pero ¿Por qué me lo merezco? – ahora fue Harry el que se puso a la defensiva – no creas que me plantas un certero golpe y me conformare con "te lo mereces"

- Nos calmamos todos – alzó la vos Ginny haciendo que el trío la mirara – Harry confía en mi, no insistas – le digo poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, como respuesta Harry gruño con fuerza y se movió para sentarse en la baranda que sobresalía del muro aun con la mano en su boca – Ron, créelo, tenemos problemas mas graves que atender y sobre todo, te necesitamos – otro gruñido de Ron fue la señal de que estaba escuchando – Hermione - la aludida limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y miro a Ginny – esto lo tienes que resolver, pronto - Hermione afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó en la banca, dándole la espalda a Harry y de frente a Ron – ¿realmente no se que harían sin mi? - el trío la miro dudando de su capacidad mental. – ahora primero…

- ¿Porque Harry esta aquí? - la interrumpió Ron, como respuesta Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

- Ya llegaremos a ese punto… primero – recalco la palabra para que nadie la interrumpiera – es tener toda la información posible de Alis, sabemos que es hija de una mortifaga y que su misión es saber el paradero de Harry para entregarle la información a Voldemort

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – cuestiono asustado por la información Ron

- Me lo confeso ella – informo Hermione

- Hermione sospecha que Malfoy la esta ayudando… - continuo Ginny

- Lo que es obvio, no – soltó Harry desde su lugar, Ginny suspiro, no supo si era por la tensión del ambiente o por saber que Malfoy no había cambiado, como ella esperanzaba.

- Ahora tenemos que averiguar el ¿para que? – dicto Ginny mirando a Harry específicamente

- El día antes de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts fui secuestrado por unos Mortifagos y encerrado en Azkaban, mientras me tenían ahí conocí a Alis, ella me ayudo a mantenerme a salvo, la orden en pleno se presento en azkaban y me rescato… y… me han mantenido oculto todo este tiempo… - los chicos lo escuchaban en absoluto silencio - Dumbledore invento esta historia de que estaba en otro colegio, para mantener a los Mortifagos ocupados buscándome, me pedio por favor que no hablara con ustedes, que no les informara lo que estaba pasando por su seguridad, pensó que serian blanco fácil si conocían la verdad.

- ¿Dumbledore no sabe que estas aquí, ahora? – pregunto Ron sorprendido

- No

- Eso nos deja como regla que este encuentro es secreto - comento Ginny - y que no podemos contar con el profesorado

- Lupin… - intervino Hermione – el nos puede ayudar

- No lo creo, las ordenes de Dumbledore fueron muy especificas… no puedes decirle a nadie lo que saben - sentencio Harry

- ¿Qué quieren los mortifagos, que quiere Voldemort? – la pregunta salio de los labios de Ron

- Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro – prosiguió Harry y vio como Hermione se llevaba una mano a la boca – pero nada salio de él, fue Alis realmente la que me revelo los motivos de mi captura, al parecer Voldemort encontró la forma de obtener mayor poder de la fuente natural mas grande de magia que ahí en el universo

- El sol – confirmo Hermione

- Exacto… hay una ceremonia llamada Cenmag que se debe llevar a cabo el día del solsticio de invierno que esta próximo a la navidad.

- ¿Solsticio de invierno? – interrumpió Ron sin entender

- El solsticio de invierno es aquel momento del año en el que el Sol alcanza su máxima posición, logrando el cenit al mediodía – le explico Hermione usando el mismo tono de vos que en clases – el cenit es un momento donde el sol se alinea perfectamente con la tierra, en el cenit al mediodía, el sol se acerca a la tierra hasta alcanzar su altura mínima, y esto atrae a la luna.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Ron – ¿Voldemort le va quitar magia al sol, cuando este cerca de la tierra?

- El universo es la fuente la magia, si el sol es la estrella mas grande, es la mas grande fuente de energía mágica, - sonrío Ginny orgullosa de haber puesto atención en esa clase de astronomía.

- El Cenmag – continuo Harry - es un ritual de magia negra, antiguo y muy poderoso, crea una unión mágica entre el sol y el mago durante los minutos que dura el cenit al mediodía.

- Voldemort quiere realizar el Cenmag en el solsticio de invierno – dijo Ron desde su posición mirando por primera ves a Harry - para obtener mayor poder, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto?

- La repuesta no es obvia, Ron – ironizo Ginny – Voldemort quiere a Harry cerca cosa de matarlo en cuanto tenga el poder necesario para hacerlo

- En realidad ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe muy bien porque Voldemort me atrapo en septiembre cuando el ritual se realizara en diciembre, dijo que estaba trabajando para averiguarlo.

- Bien entonces – Hermione se puso de pie ya con su semblante habitual – mencionaste que Alis te había confesado lo del Cenmag, puede ser que ella tenga mucha mas información que nos permita prepararnos y obvio que Malfoy también esta enterado, debemos mantenerlos vigilados

- Necesitamos averiguar mas del ritual, puede que estén pasando cosas en el mundo exterior que nos de indicios sobre lo que esta planeando Voldemort para ti – comento Ginny

- Ron, ya que has logrado dejar tus prejuicios de lado y entablar una buena relación con Alis, será tu cometido obtener la mayor información posible de ella, pero ten cuidado, si ella se acerco a ti es porque también busca algo – dijo Hermione seriamente

- ¿Algo? – interrogo

- Quiere llegar a Harry, Ron, ten cuidado con lo que dices – indicó exasperada Hermione

- Bien… - se defendió Ron

- Tendremos el problema de Malfoy – comento mas para si Hermione

- De él me puedo encargar yo – soltó Harry sin pensar, el resto de los chico lo miro curiosos

- ¿Como Harry… si estas escondido en quien sabe donde? – comento Ginny con un tono de voz particular

- Bueno es… lo olvide – se disculpo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada fulminante de Ginny

- De Malfoy me encargo yo – sonrío la pelirroja

- Ginny, Malfoy es pelirrojo y tu llevas tiempo buscando que te expulsen por su culpa, si esto se te sale de control… – razonaba Hermione

- No lo hará, me controlare… lo prometo – sonrío inocente

- Yo me dedicare a buscar mayor información, con mi pase especial a la sección prohibida, debo encontrar algo que nos permita prepararnos

Después de estas palabras, hubo un silencio, Harry miro el reloj que se encontraba en el centro del jardín un reloj de flores encantado para que las ramas se movieran marcando la hora, aproximadamente quedaban 10 minutos de la poción, en el despacho de Snape eso había durado, y agradeció a Merlín haber tenido la habilidad de coger algunos frascos antes de salir de ahí. Escuchaba como el viento otoñal remecía las hojas de los árboles cercanos y fijo la vista en la cabellera espesa de Hermione, sus rizos bailaban en las puntas contra su espalda.

- Me quedan pocos minutos – susurro para cambiar de tema mental – debo irme antes que pase el efecto

- ¿Que efecto? - Pregunto Hermione volviéndose a mirarlo

- Antes que mi desaparición cause algún efecto – corrigió ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga, conocía esa mirada, cuando Hermione la usaba, era porque algo había encendido su interés

Se enderezó de su asiento y camino hasta ponerse a la par con el resto

- Fue agradable volver a verlo – sonrío – los extraño

- Y nosotros a ti – contesto Ginny, abrazarlo nuevamente

- ¿Te volveremos a ver? – la pregunta salio de la boca de Hermione tan inconciente que ella misma se sorprendió

- Creo que puedo arreglar otro viaje a Hogwarts – sonrío acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola, Hermione se hundió en su cuerpo, sintiendo la electricidad que recorría su piel, al separarse ambos se sonrieron

- ¿Como nos mantendremos comunicados? – pregunto sin soltar el abrazo - ¿Lupin puede que tenga vigilada tus cartas?

- No las tiene, ya lo sabría – volvió a sonreír sin deshacer el abrazo

- Alguien viene – susurro Ron con la frente arrugada en medio mirando a los arbustos, al parecer en todo momento estuvo dando la espalda a la escena de sus amigos

* * *

Comenten que les parece... GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.


	18. Otra Aliada Mas

**Capitulo 18 "Otra Aliada Mas"**

.

.

.

Los arbustos se movían ruidosamente, indicando la trayectoria de quien los empujaba con brusquedad, los cuatro chicos sacaron sus varitas en alto y con total estado de alerta, Harry intercambio miradas cómplices con Ginny, Hermione lo noto arrugando la frente.

- Ya ábrete… - la voz de Alis hizo que todos saltaran del susto

- Tienes que irte – susurro Hermione, empujando a Harry al lado contrario de la voz de Alis, Ginny y Ron mantuvieron la vista y sus varitas sobre los arbusto arremolinados

- Oh vamos, se que hay un jardín detrás de ustedes… apestosos árboles… déjenme pasar… - su voz ya se notaba molesta, Ginny sonrió ante esto.

- Prometo volver – sonrió Harry acariciando la mejilla de Hermione, el color rojizo en ella se intensifico

- Prometo esperar – contesto, con una ultima cruzada de miradas Harry atravesó la pared de césped verde y corrió, corrió con todo lo que podía, había vuelto a su estado anterior, al niño de 10 de pelo castaño claro y ojos de un azul pálido.

Detuvo su carrera entre las calabazas del jardín de Harry, ya le había dado la vuelta al castillo, se preguntaba en que estaría pasando con sus amigos, con Alis, ansioso de volver, apretó sus dedos contra una calabaza haciendo que esta reventara junto a él.

- ¿Quien anda Ahí? – el rostro de Harry se asomo por una de sus ventanas y los ladridos de Fang resonaron

- Yo, Harr… MAX – sonrió apareciendo a la vista del semigigante

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Harry, entra? – le hizo una señal para que se acercara a la puerta, Harry sacudió sus manos del resto de calabaza he ingreso en cuanto Hagrid le dio espacio.

- Retira el escudo protector, Hermione – le pidió Ginny – se dará cuenta que esta hechizado y le será sospechoso

- Debemos tener algo que decirle – susurro Hermione aun sabiendo que no la podía escuchar

- La verdad – intervino Ron – un grupo de amigos intercambiando información – se encogió de hombros Ron

- Confías demasiado en ella – sentencio molesta Hermione

- Y tu desconfías demasiado de mi – le reprocho el pelirrojo

- No es momento – intervino Ginny haciendo que los dos se mordieran los labios

Hermione hizo un movimiento de su varita y una tenue luz resplandeció entre las hojas de los arbustos.

- Oh… - Alis apareció de golpe, como si abrieran una puerta por la que estaba espiando y callo al suelo con su cara mostrando el asombro de encontrar a los tres Gryffindor apuntándola con las varitas

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione amenazadora

- ¿Lo mismo podría preguntar? – contesto Alis poniéndose a la defensiva

- Nos diste un buen susto, Alis – sonrió Ginny bajando su varita

- Y ustedes a mi – sonrió mientras se paraba – pensé que todo el colegio estaría en Hogsmeade, preparándose para el festín de esta noche

- ¿Y tu por que no estas disfrutando de la visita al pueblo? – pregunto Hermione

- Ehh… prefiero pasar unos minutos a solas, recorrer el castillo

- Buscar a Harry … - soltó Hermione en forma de afirmación

La respuesta a eso fue los enormes ojos de Alis que miraban asustada a los tres leones frente a ella.

- Yo no…. no quiero que piensen que…. Yo no… - tartamudeaba

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto Ron con dudas - ¿eres hija de una mortifaga?

- Si Ron, es verdad… pero yo no lo soy… lo juro… odio a Voldemort, a Renco y su tropa de torpes Mortifagos

Ron se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y retrocedió unos pasos, claramente todas las noticias que recibía en tan poco tiempo lo estaban atormentando

- Sabemos que estas buscando el escondite de Harry – hablo Ginny – lo siento Alis, pero Harry no esta en Hogwarts, y debes tener claro que jamás te diremos donde esta

- Lo se… son sus amigos, lo cuidan y valoro eso…

- Entonces porque sigues aquí – pregunto Hermione, su voz había cambiado, de molestia y desafío, a incertidumbre, no sabia el porque esa chica le inspiraba ternura, quizás esos ojos tan esmeraldas como los de Harry, la confundían.

- Al parecer el señor esta seguro que Harry esta aquí… - se encogió de hombros, como si hablara de los deberes

- ¿Por qué Voldemort esta seguro que Harry esta en Hogwarts? – Hermione mira interrogante a Ron, él le sostuvo la vista negando con la cabeza

- Sabe que Dumbledore mantendría a Harry a su lado – razono Ginny mirando a los chicos

- Lo que es completamente esperable, además Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro en todo el mundo mágico – agrego Hermione

- Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort lo buscaría aquí, por eso… bueno… - Ron miro a Alis y luego a las chicas – ustedes saben

Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, mostrando que comprendían los pensamientos de Ron, por eso la prohibición hacia Harry de acercarse al castillo, Alis miraba a los chicos apartada de ellos y su conversación.

- Te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de nosotros, Alis – dijo Ginny mirando a la chica pelirroja frente a ella

- No… chicos… - tartamudeo nerviosa – yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho… jamás he querido hacerles daño, ni a ustedes ni a Harry, creo que es una buena persona y conocerlos ustedes me a demostrado que no todo es como me lo habían enseñado…

- Eres hija de un mortifago – la corto Ginny - no esperes que te creamos…

Los esmeraldas de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas, Hermione levantó las cejas sorprendida y Ron la miro con temor

- Se que no merezco su confianza – susurro aguantando el llanto – y por eso les voy a contar toda mi historia, tan cual se la conté a Harry cuando lo conocí en Azkaban

Hermione tapo su boca ahogando un grito, Ron hizo un gesto de querer acercarse a la chica, pero se detuvo.

- Te escucharemos Alis… pero no prometemos nada - la chica confirmó con la cabeza que había entendido y camino para sentarse en el banco donde antes había estado Hermione.

- Mi nombre es Alis Morgan, tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre en Azkaban – dijo encogida de hombros, hablaba muy rápido pero con un leve temblor en su voz – mis padres siempre fueron mortifagos, mi padre murió protegiendo al señor tenebroso, mi madre le juro lealtad eterna, yo he vivido entre ellos desde que me acuerdo, por ordenes del señor tenebroso mi madre, que es muy buena en pociones, tenia que crear una poción de muerte lenta para Harry Potter, cuando capturaron a Harry yo estaba en Azkaban, mi madre con la poción multijugos adopto el cuerpo de Hermione y le dio a beber la poción…

Hermione no pudo aguantar el grito de miedo y Ginny se acerco para apretarle el brazo

- Pero algo salio mal y…

- Harry escapo y ahora lo están buscando – interrumpió Ginny, conocía la continuación de la historia y no estaba segura si debían saberla sus amigos también. – ¿por eso te enviaron aquí?

- Si… - ahogo un suspiro y continuo – nunca quise dañar a Harry ni a ustedes, el señor tenebroso me amenazo, si no encuentro a Harry antes de navidad… - no aguanto mas, la chica soltó las lagrimas y el llanto que acumulaba en la garganta.

- Esto no tiene sentido… - soltó Hermione con vos temblorosa – ¿una mortifago que no es mortifago?

- Ella no es mortifago, sus padres lo son, ella no – le aclaro Ron

- El fruto no cae muy lejos del árbol – soltó Hermione

- No es bueno prejuzgar, Hermione, la varita no se mide por su madera sino por sus hechizos – argumento recordando una frase que ella misma le había dicho hace un año atrás.

- ¿Y si es un engaño? … ¿si todo esto es parte de su trabajo para llegar a Harry? – insistió la castaña molesta, Hermione no entendía lo que le sucedía, estaba asustada, estaba molesta, tenia miedo y a la vez sentía pena por la chica, todo al mismo tiempo.

- No es que este orgullosa de toda esta situación - contesto Alis aclarando su voz – pero nací en este mundo, desde que tengo razón vivo en el lado oscuro – se quedo pensando por un momento - creo que para mí es algo normal.

- ¿Normal?, como puede ser normal matar gente y hacer daño – le reprocho Hermione

- No he dicho que este bien, ni que me alegra ser parte de esto – se defendió Alis moviendo las manos en negativa – solo que… no tengo otra opción… digo… es mi madre, son mi… familia

Ron bufo – No me estas ayudando a defenderte, Alis – la miro molesto

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Ron – sollozó la Slytherin arrugando con sus puños la falda escocesa verde que cubría hasta su rodilla

- Discúlpanos si no te creemos – le dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta para mirar justo donde Harry había desaparecido, no pudo evitar el suspiro, Ron la miro arrugando la frente y luego se dirigió a la chica acusada

- Ginny, Hermione… - ambas chicas se voltearon a verlo con interés – vayan a la sala común, supongo que querrán hacer algunos apuntes

- Pero… - se quejo la castaña, ante la evidente mirada del pelirrojo afirmo con la cabeza, acomodo su chaleco y salio detrás de Ginny camino al castillo.

El jardín quedo en silencio, Ron permanecía de pie a unos pasos de la chica, la miraba, pero no le salían las palabras, la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas sollozaba en silencio, apretaba su falda y miraba el suelo, Ron tenia el pecho apretado, sentía el aire gélido tocar sus mejillas y el dolor en su estomago se intensificaba mas. Varios minutos donde ninguno de los dos se movía.

Alis soltó un gran suspiro, Ron vio como secaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, y volvía a respirar una gran bocarada de aire, para luego romper el silencio

- ¿Se lo contaras a Dumbledore? – pregunto con voz segura

- Debería hacerlo – le confirmo Ron, la chica afirmo con la cabeza

Otro minuto de silencio

- Me expulsaran, me entregaran a los aurores

- Estas aliada a Voldemort – respondió Ron con pesar

- No por voluntad – aclaro levantando la vista y clavó su mirada en Ron, otro minuto de silencio - Son bueno amigos… Harry hablo mucho de ustedes en nuestras charlas, los quiere mucho… y ustedes lo quieren a él…

- Harry confía en nosotros – soltó Ron, como un comentario para si mismo

- Jamás he tenido amigos, verlos a ustedes me hace sentir celos, me gustaria algún día poder sentarme en el gran salón, con amigos de verdad, reír y pensar en los deberes y las clases, sin preocuparme de Voldemort o el Cenmag

- Puedes hacerlo… - soltó Ron sentándose junto a ella, algo en el se revelo, una extraña sensación de retener a la chica – no tienes que ir con los aurores, Hermione y yo podemos hablar con Dumbledore, explicarle que no deseas ser parte de eso, puedes venir a vivir con nosotros

- Eres muy lindo Ronald Weasley, pero tu amiga tiene razón, soy parte de ellos, y él jamás me dejara ir fácilmente

- Alis, yo te creo cuando dices que no quieres hacernos daño y Hermione lo entenderá, ella es muy inteligente, ayúdanos, se parte de nuestro grupo y te protegeremos

- No pueden contra el señor tenebroso, nos matara a todos

- ¿Y tú te vas a dar por vencida, solo así, sin más? – pregunto Ron acercándose a ella para acariciar una de sus manos

- Ho Ronald… - la chica sin aviso se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, colgándose de su cuello, el color de pelo del chico bajo a su cara, atrapo la cintura de la chica con sus manos - … eres realmente encantador

- Eso significa que te unirás a nosotros – sonrío Ron

- A pesar que mi vida esta en riesgo, prefiero morir junto a ti, que seguir viviendo entre los estupidos mortifagos y Voldemort – sonrío separándose de Ron para mirarlo a los ojos

Ron sonreía alegremente, con una mano acomodo un mechón de pelo de Alis tras su oreja y acarició su mejilla.

- Confía en nosotros, Alis y nosotros confiaremos en ti… nada de estar sacando tu lengua venenosa de serpiente

Alis sonrío encantadora – y tú, guarda tus garras de león

* * *

REVIEWS...


End file.
